


die Unstimmigkeit

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>分離近兩個月之後，在聖誕節的前夕，Erik帶著Raven出現在Charles的家門口。<br/>（字數：約71,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: (Last) Kissing Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年夏天，看完XMFC太悲憤的產物。  
> 致所有在SY、噗浪、推特、以及網誌留言討論且鼓勵我的朋友，謝謝你們讓這個故事遠比我預期的更完整。  
> 感謝韋校對全文，以及[九命嵐(arashicat)](http://arashicat.deviantart.com)一系列超讚的插圖！

我一直都知道這天會到來。

我們都知道。只是我們從來都沒有談論過。任何人都沒有談論過。

我看著他的背影逐漸和我拉開距離，我忍不住說：「我可以強迫你留下。」

他停下腳步，但沒有回過頭。片刻之後，他繼續走向廳門。

而我，真的這麼做了。

下一個瞬間，我感到震驚和羞恥。

震驚，因為他的心靈有一層障蔽。我可以讀到他浮在表層的情緒，但我卻無法控制他的心靈。

羞恥，因為我竟然使用自己的能力去改變他人的自由意志。

我不應該感到震驚，因為告訴他如何防禦心電感應者的人正是我；但我應該感到羞恥，因為我居然違背了自己的原則，企圖使用自己的力量去操縱別人改變「決定」。

等到我回過神來的時候，發現他並沒有離開，反倒站在我的面前。

他的眼裡沒有任何一絲得意，只有滿滿的哀慟。

「我親愛的朋友，」他說：「你是這麼希望我留下，不惜用強迫的？」

他彎下腰，他的臉幾乎貼上我的臉。「你 _知道_ 我愛你。」他闔上眼，輕輕吻了一下我的額頭。 _儘管如此，我仍舊必須離開。_ 他沒有說出口，但我們心知肚明。

我伸出手，捧起他的臉，仰起頭，閉上眼，吻上那熟悉的雙唇。這本來應該是一個輕柔的道別吻，但分離帶來的絕望卻迫使我們瘋狂吻著彼此。我們相觸的地方彷彿爆出電流，在皮膚上瘋狂舞動引起刺痛。我從來都不知道這究竟是怎麼造成的現象，是因為他操控電磁的能力，或只因為這就是 _我們_ ？

在此刻之前，我從來都不懂為什麼人們總說「心碎」。掌控知覺和情緒的明明是大腦，而不是那個負責輸送血液的器官。然而，在此時此刻，感覺到痛的並不是我的大腦，而是我的胸口——掏空、撕裂、劇痛。這不是頭痛，遠遠不是。這是心痛。錐心之痛。

他是這個世界上唯一真正瞭解我的人，如同我是這個世界上唯一真正瞭解他的人。然而，瞭解不代表贊同與支持。我們本來可以一起成就無人能及的創舉，我們本來可以互相扶持並且陪伴彼此。而如今，我們都知道那已是遙不可及的夢想。

迫使我們踏上分歧道路的是這整個世界，但卻也是同樣的這個世界促使我們相逢相識相愛。

直到需求氧氣的迫切將我們分開，他伸出手，抹去我臉上的濡濕。那是我的淚水也是他的淚水。他別開臉，我不知道他在調勻呼吸還是在壓抑抽泣，因為我也不知道自己是在調勻呼吸還是在壓抑抽泣。

半晌，他附在我的耳旁，哽咽的聲音帶著一絲擠出來的笑意，他對我低聲道：「你 _知道_ 你總是可以鎖定我的位置，也可以隨你高興溜進我的心靈。」

我忍不住破涕為笑，回答：「只要你不戴著那個蠢頭盔。」

 


	2. All is Forgiven

1962.12.24

儘管沒有透過書信、發電報或打電話等方式知會，Erik依舊知道有人會預期他們的到來。這是理所當然的事，畢竟屋主的偵測範圍逼近兩百五十哩。Erik知道 _他_ 會感應到他們，然而，他卻沒有想到，屋主竟然在漫天飛雪的暮色之中，坐著輪椅等在戶外。

車子才剛停妥，Raven已經迫不及待打開車門衝了出去。將引擎熄火之後，Erik仍坐在駕駛座上，無法伸手打開車門，也無法抬眼從車窗看他們的互動。他唯一能做的，只有盯著自己放在方向盤上的雙手，一動也不動。

隔了兩個月之後再度回到這裡，這是一個痛苦的決定，但卻也是一個非常簡單且迅速的決定。

這個節日對他沒有意義。在很久以前，當他還很小的時候，他曾經和家人共度光明節。但那已經是很久以前的事情了。然而，這個家人團聚的節日對Raven、對Charles有意義。儘管Raven什麼也沒說，Erik仍默默把她的落寞看在眼裡。他喜歡Raven。他對她有責任，因為把她從她的家人身邊帶走的人正是他，也因為Charles把她交到他的手裡。

如果錯過這次，那兩兄妹或許再也沒有機會一起過節。這是他最起碼能夠為Raven做的——也是他最起碼能夠為Charles做的事。Erik一向是個行動派，一旦做了決定之後就會毫不猶豫付諸實行。

「我送妳回去過節，僅只一次。」這是他今天早上對Raven說的第一句話，也是一整天下來唯一說的一句話。

Raven的眼裡閃過困惑，然後是驚訝，最後她以雙手摀住合不攏的嘴。她的模樣彷彿正努力克制自己不要撲過來摟住Erik的脖子。Erik忍不住嘴角上揚。她真的還只是個孩子。

這就是他們充滿決斷力，一路開車來到紐約州鄉間的原因。

然而，到達目的地之後，Erik卻發現自己沒有辦法走出車外。他想念Charles，想見他——但他同時也畏懼見到他。他不知道自己該用什麼樣的心情、什麼樣的態度面對Charles。在他的生命裡，他很少感到如此矛盾。

車窗上的拍打聲讓他回過神來。

Erik回過頭，隔著玻璃看到一張凍得泛紅的臉。Charles，他的臉上是真誠的笑容，很燦爛的笑容。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-291826446)]

 

「嘿，別告訴我你只是司機，等著拿到車資之後就要離開了。」Charles笑著說。他的臉龐幾乎貼上車窗，他呼出的熱氣在玻璃上凝結成薄霧。Charles用戴著半指手套的手掌擦去水霧，而他的臉離Erik的位置好近，如果不是隔著車窗，那會是一般人認為入侵個人空間的距離。

Erik的視線完全被那張笑得開懷的面孔佔滿。他甚至沒有看到Raven拉著輪椅退開兩步給他開門下車的空間，他只看到那張臉、那個身影緩緩退開，而他像是受到引力拉住一樣，不由自主打開車門走出駕駛座。寒風撲在他的身上，他甚至沒有感覺。

才兩個月而已嗎？為什麼他覺得他們兩人已經分開一輩子了？

他開口，想打招呼卻說不出任何一句話，因為他突然意識到，自己再也無法像以前那樣看著Charles——現在他必須低下頭才能和Charles的視線相對。Erik緊緊握住拳頭，努力壓住心口那團翻湧的情緒。Charles曾經說他的情緒的強度很驚人，想必此刻Charles也能毫無困難看穿他的心情吧？

雖然Charles看著他，但是他雙眼的焦點似乎落在Erik的肩膀後方某處。這個舉動讓Erik瞭解到，原來不知道該如何面對對方的人，不只是他，連Charles也是。他不由低垂目光，想避開這個尷尬的時刻。

「走吧，餐桌都擺好了，就只差你們。」半晌，Charles開口打破僵局。

Erik倏忽抬起眼，卻發現Raven已經推著輪椅逕自走向大門。他保持一段距離跟在他們的後面，看著那兩個人說說笑笑。

 _這個決定是對的。_ 他告訴自己。今天來到這裡是對的，如同過去他所做的每個決定一樣，都是對的。

兩個月前離開這棟建築的時候，Erik已經設想到自己很有可能不會再回來。原因並非殺了Shaw報仇之後他心願已了便可以揚長而去——那早已不是支持他走下去的唯一力量了。真正的原因在於，他不像Charles那樣天真樂觀。Erik認為自己對於「人」的瞭解和Charles不相上下，但是對於預測人類的行為，他遠遠超過Charles。因此，那個早上他就知道自己大概不會再回來了，他們都不會，因為他們將會成為全世界人類的目標，一個新的標靶。

但他總以為看清現實的Charles會同意他，然後他們會一起尋找和領導他們的同類，像之前那樣並肩而行，挺身而出帶領所有的變種人捍衛自己的生存權，對抗這個充滿敵意的世界。然而，結果完全在他的意料之外。Charles阻止他炸毀包圍他們的軍艦。他誤傷了Charles。Charles不願意跟他走，還說他們追求的不是相同的目標。

以及，Charles再也無法和他 _並肩而行_ 。

那是他始料未及的事——但那不是他唯一沒料到的事，好比說他沒有想到自己竟然還會再走進這棟建築。

熟悉的擺設、熟悉的氣味、熟悉的面孔，但一切都不一樣了。Erik的目光掃過那幾位曾經和他一起生活過一段時間的孩子，他們的臉上是猜疑，但沒有驚訝。Raven一派輕鬆和Alex及Sean擁抱招呼，甚至還湊上去親了一下Hank的臉頰，令那位害羞的化身博士不好意思地低下頭。只可惜他現在的藍皮膚看不出來他到底有沒有臉紅。

Erik跟在他們後方魚貫走進廚房，坐進兩個月前他在這張餐桌旁的位置。他和Charles分坐在長桌的兩端，如同兩位家長被一群孩子環繞。曾經，餐桌上的氣氛確實是那樣，一起用餐伴隨著熱絡的交談，彷彿他們是一家人。而現在，那像是明日黃花。

所幸，凝重的氣氛一點一點改變了，尤其當食物和蛋酒開始發揮功效。Erik帶著一點微笑看著這個景象。沒錯，在海灘之後，所有的人都變了。撇開他和Charles的決裂不談，經歷生死存亡之際的經驗讓那些孩子們大幅度成長。不，或許早在CIA的機構遭到攻擊並且目睹同伴死亡之後，轉變就已經開始了。只要見識過死亡和經歷瀕死的痛苦絕望，任何人都會在一夕之間轉變，他比誰都清楚這件事——因此，他害怕看到Charles的轉變，轉變成一個不再接納他的人。

隔著餐桌，Erik靜靜看向Charles，發現他正和Raven有說有笑。Raven的座位依然在Charles和Hank之間，而她或左或右不時和他們兩人交談。Raven不再維持之前那種不屬於她的樣貌——儘管她仍穿著一件洋裝，但Erik不知道那是真正的衣服，還是她變出來的。

不知道為什麼，Erik感到一點點引以為傲。

在他和Charles幾乎吵起來的那晚，他回到自己的房裡，意外發現Raven躺在他的床上。意外，但是他能理解。他總能輕易看透別人在想什麼。在那個漂亮小女生的眼裡，他看到自暴自棄。他大概能猜到發生了什麼事，儘管確切的原因他不清楚——老實說他也沒什麼興趣知道。Raven一絲不掛躺在他的床上只有一個原因，因為Erik是唯一會讚美她的樣貌的人。

不管元凶是什麼，Raven渴望得到別人的肯定已經到了絕望的地步。如果她是真心想要勾引他，那麼她就不該把自己包得這麼緊。她很緊張，僅有的自信心到了幾乎崩潰的邊緣。她嘴裡說著挑逗的詞語，但聲音卻透出深怕被拒絕的恐懼。

既是心疼，又是厭惡，Erik痛恨那些無知的人因為偏見造成的傷害。

如果一個吻可以給她信心，那麼他有什麼理由不親她？

然而，她只是個孩子——她看起來像個十五歲的小女孩，思考方式像個十五歲的小女孩。Erik摸了摸她亮紅色的頭髮，對她說：「過幾年吧，Raven。妳真的很完美，但我不想要佔未成年少女的便宜。」他換上遺憾的表情。

她笑了，發自內心地笑了，黃色的眼睛裡面閃著自信和愉悅。她抬頭挺胸走出他的房間，沒有披上浴袍。

現在，在餐桌上，他看到同樣的Raven。自信、美麗、驕傲——這才是她應該要有的模樣。沒錯，她應當跟隨著他。Erik看到餐桌另外一端Charles朝他投來的目光似乎也述說著同一件事。突然間，Erik閃過一個念頭：在他之前，唯一給予Raven肯定和支持的人就只有Charles。那，Raven曾經對Charles獻身過嗎？……很有可能。然而，當時發生了什麼事？

Erik甩開那個念頭，不願意多想。

當那群微醺又聒噪的孩子們紛紛起身離開餐桌時，Raven俯身親了一下Charles的臉頰，對他說：「我們要去起居室，你要一起來嗎？」

Charles皺眉，哼了一聲：「喂，你們竟然沒人要幫我整理餐桌？」

Raven聳肩，一臉不在乎，回答：「明天再收吧。」然後她回過頭，雖然嘴裡仍對Charles說話，但眼睛卻盯著Erik。「不然你叫Erik幫忙，他收拾東西超快。」

一瞬間，所有的目光都落在Erik的身上。

如果這是一個所有的人神智都很清醒的時候，那將會是一片死寂。然而，在這個酒足飯飽、大家的腦袋血液量普遍偏低、思考不夠清晰的懶洋洋時刻，Erik聽到輕笑聲。不知道那是Alex還是Sean還是兩個人都在笑。然而，他不是那麼在意，因為他的注意力幾乎全部放在Charles的身上。

Charles沒有說話，只是對他投以詢問的目光。

就像以前一樣。很多事情不必開口，只要一個眼神兩人便能溝通。

Erik不由自主點頭回應。

Raven經過Erik身邊時，捏了一下他的手臂，然後挽著那團藍色毛球和另外兩個小鬼一起消失在廚房門外。

一時之間廚房變得好安靜，甚至有種整個空間突然變大的錯覺。他沒有直視Charles，只是喃喃說：「讓我動手就好。」

他把餐桌上幾乎完全清空的餐具放進洗碗機——這群小鬼該死的真能吃——接著把餐桌擦乾淨。這段期間他們完全沒有交談，空氣裡瀰漫著令人窒息的厚重沉默。Charles甚至一動也沒動，只是一直坐在原位，坐在他的輪椅上。

直到所有的東西都收拾妥當之後，Charles才向Erik招手，以目光示意他身旁的座位。Erik稍微遲疑了一下，才依照對方的意思入座。

更長的沉默。以及，尷尬。

最後，Charles打破沉默：「Erik，你沒有任何想對我說的話嗎？」

Erik在Charles的臉上找不到怨恨的蛛絲馬跡，但是他也不知道Charles到底在想什麼。他想道歉，他一直都想道歉，但脫口而出的話卻是：「你應該找個廚子。因為我把你身邊廚藝最好的人帶走了。」

Charles一怔，眨了眨眼，然後笑了起來，「喔，Erik，你不需要拐彎抹角，你可以直接說『很難吃』。」他止住了笑，那雙眼裡閃現些許落寞，「還有，不是你把我身邊廚藝最好的人帶走，而是我身邊廚藝最好的兩個人都離開了。」

Erik回想起他們在這棟如城堡的建築裡密集訓練的那個星期。為了諸多實際層面的考量，他們不可能請外人來打理雜務，因此所有的家務幾乎都得由他們自己包辦。Moira來訪時順便帶來補給品，而其他的家事則由所有的成員輪值。很遺憾的，Alex那個原本吃牢飯的小鬼根本不會做菜，Sean也半斤八兩。Hank稍微好一點，至少他會拿出做實驗的精神照著食譜一步一步嚴格執行，出了差錯就全部重來，下場就是大家開飯的時間比原本遲了三個小時。經過第一天的悲劇之後，他們決定每次都要由一個至少擁有做菜概念的人坐鎮廚房指揮——那便是在餐廳工作過的Raven、知道該怎麼照顧自己的Erik、以及不太會做菜但也能說得頭頭是道的Charles。

Erik知道Charles也想起那段往事，那段所有的人都非常專心致志和目標一致的時期。那段他們再也無法重拾的時期。也許是因為Charles的笑聲改變了氣氛，直到現在Erik才有辦法正視著對方。他發現，以往Charles的眼裡會帶著幾許調笑，但現在，Erik只看到……疲倦的笑意。

「Charles，」終於，Erik凝聚足夠的決心，開口說：「我一直想跟你道歉。」

Charles立刻回問：「為了什麼？」

Erik瞄了輪椅一眼，但他卻無法說出口。

Charles定定望著他。Erik知道Charles沒有在讀他的心，同時他也知道Charles不需要讀他的心就能夠知道他在想什麼。他們就這樣僵持著，直到Erik開始覺得極度不自在，想要移開視線時，Charles才終於開口：「否認。憤怒。沮喪。接受。你知道我在說什麼嗎？Erik？……那是這兩個月來我經歷過的心境變化。最先是震驚、不敢置信和拒絕相信，然後我開始感到憤怒。」

Charles的聲音非常冷靜，而他的臉上也是一派平靜，沒有半點他嘴裡說的憤怒。Charles的眼神轉冷，表情也逐漸變得嚴肅。「我不氣你，真的不生氣，或說，我 _曾經_ 感到憤怒。然而，我必須告訴你，Erik，那不是你的錯。在那個當下，我那麼說的原因只是為了阻止你勒殺Moira。Erik，如果當時你沒有彈開子彈，受傷或是失去生命的人將會是 _你_ 。」

這段話令Erik十分震驚。他瞪著Charles，想知道Charles到底是真心的，或只因為他知道這是Erik渴望聽到的話，所以才這麼說。Erik握緊拳頭，咬著牙回道：「不，錯的人是我，我明明可以做得更多……」

沒錯，他明明可以做得更多。以能量輸出的觀點，在那一刻，改變彈道是最有效率的選擇。只要一點點的作用力就能讓子彈改變軌跡偏離目標——不過，那不是Erik唯一能夠做到的事，他明明還有其他的選擇，卻只挑了最不費力的一項，因為他一心只想重新操控飛彈炸毀那些軍艦，因為他很清楚當時在場的人唯獨他有能力保護 _所有的人_ 。他不允許自己身邊任何人受到傷害，然而……

「已經發生的事情就是已經發生的。」Charles繼續，他的語調放軟了一點：「我花了一段時間才習慣現在的身體，雖然我還無法真正習慣，但是我已經 _開始_ 習慣了。Erik，我已經到了『接受』的階段，那你呢？」他明亮的藍眼直視著Erik，眼裡開始帶著暖意：「你還在哪裡？否認？自責？我的朋友，你 _真的_ 不需要。」

Charles是真心的。他感覺得出來，或者，是Charles設法把這個念頭投射進他的心裡。

Erik感到眼眶開始熱了起來。他設想過數不清的次數，當自己見到Charles時，會是什麼景象。但他卻怎麼也沒想到他會聽到這番話。

他牢記每一張傷害過他的人的面孔，多年來復仇和憤怒是他唯一的動力。他從來都沒有動過傷害Charles的念頭，從來沒有，然而傷害Charles最深的人卻也是他。那天Erik逃走了，因為他不知道該怎麼面對拒絕跟他走的Charles。他害怕看到那雙眼睛裡的受傷和痛苦。也許，他害怕的是看到 _他自己_ ——他害怕那雙藍色的眼睛看著他的方式就像是他看著他的敵人。他無法承受那種仇恨，無法承受仇恨來自Charles。

但，他也沒料到一見面等待著他的，竟然是原諒。

「Charles，我……」他不知道該說什麼。足足兩個月的時間，Erik在心裡一而再、再而三回想海灘上的場景。假如他讓子彈靜止在空中，Charles就不會受傷，但是他沒有；假如他發出高能的電磁脈衝把Moira和她的槍和那些子彈撞開，Charles就不會受傷，但是他沒有；假如他大費周章發動磁能護盾的力場把子彈全數擋在外面，Charles就不會受傷，但是他沒有；假如他……

假如。再多的假如都無法改變既定的事實， _已經發生的事情就是已經發生的_ ，Charles才這麼說。

溫暖的手心覆上他的拳頭。Erik抬起頭，他幾乎無法直視那張寫著寬恕的溫柔臉孔。而他也看不清楚，因為他的視線一片模糊。在模糊中，他看到一隻手伸了過來，沿著他臉上的淚痕滑過他的臉頰。他反射地抬起手臂，緊緊握住那隻手。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，我先說一個設定上的錯誤：由於電影裡出現了JFK的電視感恩節演說，所以之前我一直以為教授差不多在感恩節之後就出院了，可是後來我想起Moira穿短袖短裙，那不像是11月底該有的衣著。因此，我發現了一個非常、非常嚴重的bug：教授會不會是1963年春天才出院的？  
> 當我在連載期間提出這個問題時，得到的結論就是：我決定自我催眠教授復原速度超乎常人以及Moira身強體健連冬天都穿短袖。
> 
> 用個簡單的等式作結：(Charles + Cerebro) + (Erik - 頭盔)＝實體距離不是問題的telepathy sex  
> （Cerebro才不是為了這種目的存在的！！別鬧了）
> 
> 我喜歡Mystique。要怎麼詮釋XFC中Erik和Raven的關係，讓我有點搖擺不定。我一直認為Mystique是老萬的最忠誠的戰友＋老情人，而X教授是老萬的宿敵＋唯一的朋友＋老情人（所以我無視任何在X-3發生的事情）。
> 
> 這個故事裡他們的相處可能會超乎意料的融洽。畢竟這個時間點他們還沒有真正和對方敵對——老萬還沒率領變種人對人類政府發動攻擊，而教授還沒有率領X-Men阻止他，所以他們還沒有發展出畢凱艦長和甘道夫數十年後那種老朋友兼宿敵的緊張對立但也深知對方與極度關心彼此的複雜關係。


	3. Er ist die Lichtgestalt

1962.12.25

又是一個在惡夢中醒來的清晨。

他睜開眼，瞪著黑暗的房間，一時之間想不起來自己身在何處。每一次驚醒的時候，他都會經歷這般的短暫驚慌片刻。在一片寧靜之中，他只聽到自己的心臟劇烈鼓動的聲音。

他的夢境總是模糊的影像和充滿雜訊的聲音，因為他總是強迫自己不去回想那些過往。但是他無法忘記氣味。潮濕的水氣、泥濘的土味、發霉的怪味，還有恐懼——是的，濃濃的恐懼瀰漫在空中，不是用眼睛看到，而是用鼻子嗅到。藥物、消毒水、金屬，而他永遠都分不清那究竟是鐵鏽的味道還是血腥味還是兩者都有。除了氣味之外，隨之而來的永遠是強烈的情緒。憤怒和痛苦。無盡的憤怒和痛苦。Charles曾經說過情緒才是記憶最主要的構成。沒錯，他一直都很清楚這件事。

Erik坐起身，在這張兩個月前他曾經睡過的床上、在這個兩個月前他曾經住過的房間裡。

也許，這是一件好事，至少他的惡夢不再是海灘上的場景重演。

四下寂靜無聲，他深呼吸了幾次，讓自己逐漸平靜下來。想起昨晚，Erik忍不住微笑。

其實，在Charles表明自己原諒他之後，他們沒有機會私底下多說什麼話——誰有辦法在廚房門外有四個人探頭探腦的情況之下還能靜下心來掏心掏肺？結果是他們全部坐在起居室裡，那群孩子人手一瓶淡啤酒，繼續吃吃喝喝——那個年紀的人都這麼能吃嗎？

然而，那個景象卻是令人意外地感到平靜。

他們分別坐在書櫃旁的桌几前，和那些年輕人保持一點距離。

「你計畫什麼時候開始招生？」Erik問。

「我也不確定。」Charles回答：「我們得先把新的Cerebro完成，才有辦法繼續尋找變種人。」

Erik想起之前的Cerebro在CIA的祕密機構遭受攻擊時已經被毀了。很奇怪，和Charles進行這樣的對話，彷彿他們又回到過去，彷彿他們什麼都沒有變。

「我可以幫忙。」Erik忍不住說。

「喔？」

看到Charles有點懷疑的表情，Erik決定把話說清楚：「你知道我對機械儀器有點概念，如果讓我幫Hank的話，速度會快上很多。Charles，雖然我現在依然不認同你的理念，但不代表我會破壞你的夢想。」

「謝謝你，Erik。我真的很高興我們還能這樣說話。」Charles說，然後他朝那些孩子的方向瞄了一眼，突然說：「Erik，你還記得我跟你說過，看著他們就會覺得自己像……老頭子嗎？」

「我記得當時我的回答是，就算沒有他們，你還是個老頭子。」Erik回答。他看到Charles笑著搖頭，眼裡流露幾許緬懷。曾經，他們談及這件事——一如他們談論過的許多事。他們總是有說不完的話，這曾經令Erik感到非常驚訝。他從來都沒想過自己原來這麼「健談」。在他和Charles共度的幾個月裡，Erik發現他講的話比在此之前他一整輩子說過的話的總量都還多。

也許是因為那個濫用自己能力的心電感應者早在他們 _見面_ 之前就讀了他的心，在那之後他還能以坦然又毫不退卻的態度面對Erik，因此Erik反倒認為自己不需要隱藏——反正，對方都知道了，不是嗎？被一個心電感應者潛入腦袋翻翻找找，這不是什麼令人高興的想法，一開始Erik甚至有點不高興。但，他不懂為什麼Charles在把他看透之後，還能用那種態度面對他，還能夠直視著他的眼睛，還能夠對他開玩笑，還能夠……要求他留下來。當他們意見相左的時候，Erik毫不掩飾這點，因為他知道Charles _知道_ 。然而，Erik直言不諱的態度似乎讓Charles滿高興的。Erik猜想，這大概是心電感應者最需要的東西吧？

在佛羅里達的港口之前，Erik從來沒有碰過心電感應者，而那個晚上他竟一口氣碰到兩位。歷經十幾年足跡遍及世界各地的追查，那晚他終於來到Shaw的面前，但他意外發現Shaw身邊也有其他的變種人。在那之前，他一直以為只有他一個人跟別人不一樣——他是某種怪物。然而，那晚他碰到了Charles，不，是某個陌生的聲音出現在他的腦袋裡，然後一雙手臂從他的後面抱住他，使勁扯著他，想把他拖出水面。陌生的聲音敦促他放手，他竭力抗拒。他想凝聚憤怒的力量拖住潛水艇，但是那個陌生的聲音喚著他的名字，要他冷靜，然後他的憤怒被一股陌生的力量推開，如潮水般退去，而他感到……失去力量。他眼睜睜看著自己無力阻止的核子潛艇緩緩駛離，他任由陌生人把他拉出水面。

在探照燈的照射下，他震驚又錯愕瞪著另外一個人。他仍能感覺到對方還在他的腦袋裡，Charles，那個人是這樣稱呼自己的，還說他和Erik一樣。

 _一樣？_ 這個世界上也有人跟他一樣，是一個在實驗室裡誕生的怪物？他不相信，但那個人笑著對他說，「你不孤獨。」

粼粼波光映照在那張笑臉上，他是黑暗中閃耀著光芒的形體，很耀眼，但不刺眼。

他就是Charles。

Erik的思緒停了下來。在一片寂靜之中，他感覺到有東西在移動。金屬物體。根據物體的質量，只有一個可能性——

Erik趕忙翻身下床，走向房門，打開門板探身一看。果然，在有點昏暗的燈光下，他看到Charles的身影出現在走廊的另外一端。

他依然是那麼耀眼——如同他們相遇的那晚，如同他在Erik的眼裡一貫的形象。

Erik伸出手，把金屬輪椅連同上面的乘客一起緩緩吸了過來。

Charles的臉上先是詫異，接著露出Erik非常熟悉的笑容。直到他來到Erik的面前，Charles才開口：「有些時候，我還真羨慕那些擁有操控物理力量的人。」

「我相信這個對話曾經出現過。」Erik回道：「如果我沒記錯的話，那是某次我在擺餐桌的時候。」

Charles輕笑，回答：「是啊，看到廚房裡刀叉滿天飛，任誰都會大吃一驚。」

那是發生在他們的特訓期間某一個中午的事。Charles走進廚房的時候，剛好看到刀叉從櫥櫃裡飛越整個廚房落在餐桌上。在那當下Charles先愣了一下，然後開始碎碎唸稱讚Erik能同時操控不同的金屬物體進行不同軌跡的定向飛行需要很精密的控制能力等等的長篇大論。回想起當時的景象，Erik不禁咧嘴笑了。「你還說，當你還小的時候，曾經試圖用自己的意志把湯匙扳彎，在瞪了湯匙兩個小時並且徒勞無功之後，證明了自己並沒有念力。」

「哈，沒錯，後來我才知道自己只有心電感應的能力，沒有心靈傳動者那種把精神能量轉換成物理能量的能力，這實在有點可惜。」

「對，但我也告訴你，說你不必羨慕，因為你只要使用心靈控制讓別人幫你擺餐桌就好。」

「嘿，原來你還記得。」Charles的眼睛一亮。

 _我總是記得所有和你的對話。_ Erik心想，但他沒有說出口，只是微微一笑，看著那雙閃耀著愉悅的藍眼。相反的，他問：「你昨天不是和他們待到很晚嗎？怎麼這麼早起？」

Charles聳肩，「被你吵醒的。」

Erik感到不解，而Charles抬起手以指尖點了一下自己的太陽穴。「被你吵醒的。」他重複。

Charles曾經說過，在他學會控制自己的能力之前，他就像是功能失常的收音機，在 _同一時間_ 接收到 _每一個_ 電臺的廣播並且無法關閉。因此，這位看似無憂無慮的富家子也曾經因為自己的能力而經歷過一段旁人難以想像的精神折磨。然而，據Erik所知，Charles應該早就能精準控制自己的能力，不會讓其他人的存在打擾到他才對。

Erik有點無奈，說：「別又告訴我，那是因為酒精的關係，所以你很難掌控自己的能力。」

Charles直視著他，笑道：「當然我可以怪酒精，但你知道你很難被忽略嗎？」

Erik總是搞不清楚，Charles說這些話的時候到底是抱持著什麼樣的心情，他看起來既認真但也像在開玩笑。在他們兩人單獨相處時，Charles經常用這種方式對他說話。由於Erik完全不知道該怎麼和一個他沒有抱持敵意的人、或是他關心的人、或甚至是他抱持好感的人相處，所以他猜想，或許，朋友之間的相處就是這樣。不管這到底是不是朋友之間合理的相處方式，Charles就是透過這種方式成功縮短他們之間的距離。

對Erik而言，直到遇見Charles之後，朋友這個詞才不再只存在於字典上，伴隨著底下好幾行他無法理解的字詞解釋： _一個雖不屬於同一個家庭，但與你分享共同喜好、理解、興趣等的人_ ——這是一個他無法理解的概念。他從來都沒有碰過任何人可以跟他分享任何事。直到Charles出現。Charles邀他下棋，跟他天南地北閒扯，討論彼此的能力和對許多事物的觀點——然而，他們卻從來沒有提到Erik的過去和經歷，因為那些事情Charles早就一清二楚。逐漸地，Charles偶爾會提到他自己的過去，那時Erik才突然瞭解到，他們的共同點竟然是孤獨。

還有，他也突然發現他為「朋友」找到了定義。

不論在哪一種語言裡，不論那個字是「friend」或是「Freund」或是「ami」，在Erik的心中，解釋始終就只有一個——那就是Charles。

Erik微微一笑，回答：「我沒想到在這棟房子裡，只要有人醒過來時的腦波變化就會把你吵醒。」

「我感覺到你的……痛苦。」Charles仔細凝視著他，臉上混雜著關心和擔憂。

也就是說，Charles感應到Erik驚醒瞬間的短暫驚慌，所以特地趕過來探查他的狀況？一時之間，Erik不知道該如何回應。他知道Charles一直都很關心他能觸及的人，也總是溫柔對待他所關心的人。因此，Erik早該習慣這點才對，而不是為了這種關切感到不知所措。

「所以，你特地來到這裡指責我擾人清夢？」他想逃避那個不知所措。

Charles很順地接話：「我來找你，只是想問你要不要一起吃早餐而已。」

「Charles，你不需要特地走到我的房門口問我要不要吃早餐。」Erik伸手指著自己的頭。

Charles望著他，突然一臉嚴肅問道：「假如我今天不是坐輪椅的話，你還會做這個提議嗎？」

「什麼？」Erik愣愣看著他。

「你會那麼說的原因，是因為不希望看到我比常人還要吃力才能夠來到這裡？還是你真的不排斥我突然用心電感應對你說話？」Charles一臉認真。

Erik一怔，然後他開始回想，自己說出那句話的真正原因到底是什麼。

如果Charles還能走路，他會像剛才一樣說出「你可以用心電感應問我要不要吃早餐而不是跑到我的房間當面問我」嗎？能當面見到Charles固然很好，但是看到坐在輪椅上的Charles，他還是覺得心裡有疙瘩。然而，Erik非常肯定另外一個問題的答案：「我真的不排斥你用心電感應對我說話。」

Charles的神情放鬆了一點，他說：「Erik，如果我們都不能暢所欲言談論任何跟輪椅有關的話題，那麼你永遠都不會接受這個事實。」他拍了一下Erik的手臂，帶著笑意問：「好了，你要主動幫我推輪椅呢？還是需要我用心靈控制讓你幫我推輪椅？」

「你需要的是電動輪椅。」Erik說，他伸出手，但不是握住輪椅推把，而是以操縱金屬的能力牽引著輪椅跟在他的身邊。他喜歡看到Charles在他的身旁。「廚房是吧？」Erik問。

「麻煩先去一趟廁所。」Charles說，然後逕自笑了起來：「喔，請放心，我不需要你幫我上廁所，我自己可以處理。不過，我從來都沒想過自己竟然會在成年之後還得重新學習如何大小便，而且那還真有點麻煩。當時……我滿沮喪的。」

Charles幾乎不曾說過沮喪。那個詞從他的嘴裡冒出來的時候，令Erik心口一抽。不論Charles的語氣再怎麼平淡，Erik仍知道那段期間Charles的心情應該非常低落。那種心情絕對不是現在他這雲淡風輕的口吻可以比擬的。

或許是Charles察覺到了他的心情，他伸手拍了一下Erik操控輪椅的手，掌心搭上他的手背。Erik一時分神便讓輪椅跟著他的腳步一起停了下來。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-292880563)]

 

Charles臉上依舊帶著淡淡的笑容，他目不轉睛盯著Erik，說道：「剛出院回到這裡的時候，我的確消沉了一陣子。那時，Hank帶著Alex和Sean進行了一次房子的大改建，確保這裡能夠讓我的日常生活沒有障礙。原本要推開的門改成滑軌式的拉門，確認所有的出入口和路徑都可以讓我的輪椅通過。他們在許多地方安裝扶手，裝設升降機，甚至擅自把我的書櫥鋸成兩截好讓我可以毫無困難拿到所有的書——儘管他們毀了古董，但仍讓我很感動。」Charles笑著搖頭，繼續道：「那些孩子讓我赫然驚覺到兩件事。首先，他們比我還努力讓我適應新的生活，那我呢？如果我還在自怨自艾，那不是太糟糕了嗎？再者，如果這裡以後成了小孩子的寄宿學校，難保不會有跟我一樣坐輪椅的孩子，對吧？可是在我自己坐輪椅之前，我從來都沒有想到這個可能性。或許，過去的我太沉醉在沒有疆界的心靈領域，反倒忽略了身體造成的實質限制。這種限制確實存在，在知識的層面上我知道這件事，但直到現在我才真正 _體會_ 到這件事。」

這是一段沉重的剖白。Erik望著Charles，看著超齡的睿智神采出現在那張依然年輕的臉上。

曾經，他很意外Charles竟能跟他談得來。的確，他們的年齡相仿，但是真正的原因在於他們「精神上」的成熟度也不相上下。在Charles看似一帆風順的生命裡，究竟是什麼原因形塑成他遠超過實際年齡的思想深度，以及……他身上的光芒？

「當我開始接受現況並且努力調適的時候，我還發現了一件有趣的事。」Charles又說了下去：「你知道嗎？兩個月前我們來到這裡進行特訓時，我發現這棟房子和我小時候完全一樣但看起來就是不一樣；一個月前我從醫院回到這裡時，我發現這裡看起來又不一樣了。你知道為什麼嗎？」

「高度。」Erik簡單回答。

「沒錯。視線的高度。就只是如此單純的一個原因，就只是角度的些許差異，看到的景象就截然不同。這讓我開始思考，我看事情的角度到底是什麼，是不是因為我的能力所以我和別人的觀點完全不同，而我忽略了我的角度和別人完全不同。Erik，那天晚上你說我自負，我想你說的沒有錯，盲目，對，對自己太有自信，還有天真。」

「Charles，你不需要——」

「Erik，你聽我說，我對那天發生的每一件事都不後悔。我們都做了自己覺得必要的事情，我知道。如果時間倒轉，我相信我們都還會做相同的決定。只有我們有能力阻止一觸即發的毀滅性戰爭，所以那天我們一定會走出這裡的大門，飛去封鎖線阻止雙方交戰。」Charles的神情非常篤定，他的聲音很輕，但是語氣非常堅定。「如果你還是執意殺Shaw，我也會像當時一樣，不會解除對他的控制。另外，我也還會像當時一樣，阻止你炸毀兩軍的軍艦。」

「因為你還是不想傷害那些『無辜的人』？」Erik衝口問道，克制著心底隱隱的刺痛。

他看到Charles的眼裡閃現了一點退卻的神色，但他臉上的表情依然標示著頑固——就像Erik臉上的固執己見。「我不想要擴大衝突，Erik，你很清楚，那對我們一點好處也沒有。你說的沒錯，無知、恐懼，轉變為憎恨。但是Erik，如果我們炸毀了軍艦，他們憎恨的對象將不只是我們，而會擴及所有的變種人。如果我們真的和全世界為敵，憑我們的力量，沒錯，我們和這些孩子都有機會全身而退，但是世界各地的其他變種人呢？我們不就讓無辜的他們全部陷入危險？你認為，到了那個時候，他們會認同我們，還是仇視我們？……你說過，人類要分化我們，但如果當時我真的放任你那麼做了，不也還是會導向分化『我們』的結果？」Charles別開臉，緩緩說道：「那天發生的很多事，我們一直都沒有機會好好談。但我真的一直很想和你把話說開，Erik，就像以前那樣，毫無保留。」

Erik知道Charles總是有他的考量，如同Erik有他自己的考量。他可以理解Charles的出發點，但是他仍認為自己的決定是對的。就算當時他主動鬆手讓那些飛彈落海，依然改變不了人類對變種人懷有的恐懼和排斥——因為Erik深知一般人目睹他的力量只會嚇破膽。他所做的不是攻擊，而是出自正當防衛的反擊。只要變種人存在的事實曝光，他們無論如何都會受到人類的壓迫，既然如此，炸毀軍艦與否根本不會造成任何的差異。或許，炸毀反倒更好，免得他們朝海灘進行第二波轟炸。

事實是，截至目前為止，被人類分化的不是全體變種人，而是Charles和Erik。

他望著Charles，儘管如此，Charles依然是他唯一的朋友。

「我也很希望像以前那樣。」Erik由衷說道。

「好，看來我們至少達成共識了。」Charles似乎鬆了一口氣，露出如釋重負的表情，「呃，Erik，我們可以繼續朝廁所前進嗎？」

「啊，抱歉。」Erik繼續推著Charles來到廁所外。他拉開滑軌門，將輪椅推進廁所。他打量了改良過的坐式馬桶和兩旁牆上的扶手，接著視線又回到Charles的身上。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」

「你要抱我起來嗎？」Charles笑著問。

Erik微微一笑，伸出手，發動他的能力，讓Charles緩緩離開輪椅，停留在空中。他看到Charles的臉上先是驚訝，然後變成 _那種_ 開啟長篇大論之前慣有的表情。

「我一直覺得飄浮這招很有趣。」浮在半空中的Charles笑著說：「基本上這是磁浮的原理對吧？你創造兩種相抵的磁場以產生的斥力對抗重力，看起來很簡單但實際上需要精密的計算，畢竟地球上不同地方的磁場和重力都有些微的差距。如果牽涉到控制方向和速度，這是龐大的力學、能量和電磁的計算。Erik，我一直想知道你的能力到底是轉換地球原有的磁場，還是使用精神能量創造出磁場，然而就我的看法——」

「Charles，你要繼續講課嗎？」Erik忍不住打斷他，儘管他自己也不禁微笑。這才是他記得的Charles。

Charles有點不好意思止住話，他輕輕落在馬桶上。突然，他的眼裡閃過一絲調笑，「嘿，你要站在這裡看我脫褲子嗎？」

「你需要我幫你脫褲子嗎？」Erik反問。

Charles貌似認真思考了一會，然後搖頭，「不，那會讓我覺得自己像兩歲小孩。我看我還是自己動手比較好。」

「很好。反正我也沒有看別人上廁所的癖好。」說完，Erik毫不猶豫轉身離去，順手把門帶上。

隔著門，他聽見幾聲輕笑。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er ist die Lichtgestalt (He is the Luminous Figure)
> 
> 整章的劇情進度就只是兩個人一起跑廁所而已Orz  
> 另，這依然有醫療護理上的謬誤：一般脊損病人需要約半年身體情況才會穩定，重新學習如何上廁所和控制也得等到身體穩定。而這篇裡面Charles才受傷兩個月就如此勇健非常不合理，但我懶得改了，所以將錯就錯把他當成特例吧。


	4. Reaching Out

「謝了。」當Erik把盤子放到Charles面前時，Charles順手拍了一下他的手臂。

這不是一個陌生的動作，但卻令Erik背脊一僵。

Charles經常這麼做，一個在肩膀上、背上或是手臂上表示友善的輕拍。一開始，Erik非常不習慣這種肢體接觸。他從來都沒有碰過這樣的「手」。在集中營，那些手推開他、痛打他、抓住他迫使他和他的家人分離；在實驗室，那些手箝制住他、給他繫上皮帶套上儀器或是鑽進他切開他想要研究他；在他的復仇之旅中，那些手試圖反抗他、試圖傷害他、最後失去生命力再也無法握拳打他或拿刀刺他或朝他開槍。偶爾，還會有那些只為了滿足雙方生理慾望而在彼此身上的特定部位搓揉挑逗的手。

但Charles的手不屬於那些他曾經碰過的。毫無疑問的，這是一種親暱的動作，但似乎只傳達了友好的意涵。那像是打招呼，一聲問候伴隨著肩膀上的一拍；那也像是鼓勵，一面敦促一面往他的身上一拍；那還像是讚許，嘴裡說幹得好然後朝他背上用力拍一兩下，彷彿在強調自己是真心替他感到高興。

逐漸地，Erik開始習慣這個舉動，甚至在他沒有意識到的情況下，稱讚別人時也會伸出手在對方的身上拍個幾下，彷彿那是極為自然的動作。回想起來，這是一個他從Charles身上學到的小動作。

因此，他應該早就習慣了這種接觸，但為什麼剛才那個輕拍會讓他僵住？

是因為近兩個月以來沒有人拍他，所以令他一時之間反應不過來？還是因為Charles的動作意味著即使歷經那些事他仍把Erik當作朋友，所以他繼續以朋友的方式對待他？或是……？

抬起眼，Erik迎上Charles詢問的目光。他不太能夠判斷他在那雙眼睛裡面看到的是納悶還是評估，所以他只是搖頭表示自己沒事，然後入座。

坐在同一張餐桌上共進早餐的兩人之間雖是沉默，但這種沉默並未讓人感到尷尬或是不自在，反倒是自然和輕鬆的。Erik任由自己的思緒飄往受傷之後Charles在生活上的變化。Charles說的沒錯，在此之前Erik只停留在不斷自責以及希望那個意外沒有發生的階段，所以他完全沒想到自己 _實際上_ 對Charles的日常生活造成多大的影響。

仰賴輪椅行動只是表象的一小部分。稍早他在廁所外面等待的時候，Erik突然意識到這件事——Charles要怎麼穿脫衣服？怎麼洗澡？如果他無法控制肌肉，那他要怎麼上廁所？以及，他還有辦法……？

他不敢再想太多。

就算Charles發自內心原諒了他，但Erik知道他永遠不可能真正原諒自己。與其花心思在腦袋裡面推演如何避免那場無可改變的悲劇，或許真正有意義的在於他能夠為Charles做什麼。

「關於Raven，我應該向你道謝。」突然，Charles開口。

「喔？」

「很多年以前，我曾經答應過Raven不會讀她的心。然而，那一天我還是違背了自己的諾言。」Charles搖頭苦笑，「當時我赫然驚覺，自己竟然錯得這麼離譜。Raven之前對我吼過好幾次，說我不懂。確實，為什麼我以前不懂呢？」

很可笑，因為Erik也不懂為什麼Charles _不懂_ 。

Raven是Erik遇見第一個「外表」異於常人的變種人。在他莫名其妙遇見Charles並且莫名其妙上了美國政府的船之後，那些替政府做事的人當然會盤問他和Shaw是什麼關係——畢竟，他也是變種人，而且他在那個時間點剛好出現在那個地點又攻擊那艘船。

他從來都不喜歡那些穿著西裝的人，如同他不喜歡那些穿著制服的人。Charles幫他擋掉了所有的訊問，只說他的目標跟他們一樣都是Shaw，而那位女探員和另外一名西裝就聽信他的話，沒有再對Erik多加盤問。

那個自稱Charles而其他人尊稱他為「教授」的男人，說起話來似乎有一定的分量，因為在那之後沒有人來打擾Erik。Erik從沒見過如此年輕的教授，合理的解釋就是那位會對其他人的大腦做奇怪事情的怪人大概很聰明。

只要Erik想走，他隨時都可以離開——畢竟，沒有人有能力攔阻他。但他想知道美國政府的情報機關到底對Shaw掌握多少資料，而他們又是如何能夠追查到佛羅里達的。Erik暫時留下的原因就是這麼單純。

……以及，或許，還有那個跳下海把他硬生生拖上來的教授。

一回到岸上，Erik看到一名金髮女孩跑過來撲進教授的懷裡。Charles笑著安慰她說一切都沒事，然後回過身對Erik介紹：「Erik，這是我的妹妹Raven。」

Erik不記得上一次別人對他介紹家人是什麼時候，他甚至不確定到底有沒有人向他介紹過他們的家人。他有點茫然地伸出手和她一握。

Charles又說：「Raven，Erik，他和我們一樣。」

_一樣。_

Charles又說了那句。

為什麼？他到底在說什麼？

或許是感受到Erik的困惑不解，Charles朝Raven使了一個眼色，而Raven在下一個瞬間變成了 _他_ 。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-293241264)]

 

在這個晚上，他終於和Shaw打了照面、見到其他擁有超乎常人能力的「人」、遇見可以直接對他的腦袋說話的人，然後，此刻，他竟然和 _他自己_ 握手。

他瞪大眼看著 _他自己_ 。藍影一閃，金髮女孩再度出現在他的面前，向他微笑。

Erik總以為他已經看得夠多了，但這個晚上發生的每一件事都完全超乎了他的意料。

在他莫名其妙地跟著教授兄妹和探員們前往CIA總部的途中，Erik忍不住開口問Charles：「你所說的『一樣』到底是什麼意思？」

Charles開始對Erik解釋他的研究主題，解釋基因突變和變種人的概念。他默默聽著教授的長篇大論，而夾在他們中間的Raven忍不住呵欠連連。Erik不覺得無聊，反而覺得……相當有趣。那些人感興趣的只是他的「力量」，他們對他做了數不清的檢查和測試，甚至讓他認定自己異於常人的原因是那些實驗。他是醫生創造出來的怪物。

但根據Charles的理論，他是變種人，而Charles說不同的變種人擁有各式不同的特殊能力，比方Charles本身擁有心電感應的能力，可以讀取他人的心思以及透過心電感應和他人對話。

_我知道這對你的意義，可是你必須放手。_

所以，他是真的 _知道_ 。Erik瞭解到這點，但他同時也看得出來Charles沒有把自己的能力完全說出口。雖然Erik沒有讀心術，但他經年累月冷眼觀察人群，只要憑著敏銳的眼睛和洞察力，就算不是心電感應者，還是可以藉由許多細節看出一些端倪。

「那妳呢？」Erik問Raven：「妳的能力是……改變外表摹仿別人？」

Raven有點無奈地哼了一聲，「如果只是這樣就好了。」

面對Erik好奇的注視，她蹙起眉，猶豫片刻，接著藍色的影子一閃，下一秒，坐在他和Charles之間的女孩換上一張藍色的臉孔，她的額頭佈滿介於鱗片與羽毛之間的漂亮紋路。

他瞪著那個眼裡同時閃現憂慮和挑釁的女孩，微微一笑，說：「真是驚人。」這是真心話，和跟他一樣「異於常人」的人在一起，讓他感到……自在。

Raven變回平常的樣貌，她看著Erik的眼神既是驚訝又是欣喜。坐在另外一邊的Charles伸出手臂摟住Raven，親暱地對她說：「我就跟妳說吧，妳超級迷人的。妳到底在擔心什麼？」

 _她在擔心沒人接受她的樣貌。_ Erik心想。這不是很明顯的事情嗎？為什麼那個心電感應者竟然不懂？

等到他和Charles逐漸熟悉之後，Erik才瞭解到，由於Charles在感應到別人的瞬間可以透過腦波的差異判斷出誰是人類而誰又是變種人，此外幾乎每個人想要隱藏的身分或是祕密在他的「眼中」都是無所遁形的，因此透過一個人的本質認識對方的Charles，反而無法理解為什麼一個人會過度重視自己外表的心情。

也許，Charles稍早提到關於他以前沒能體會到的身體限制，除了肢體傷殘之外也包含了這層的涵義。

「我有聽說你們救了白皇后。」Charles的聲音突然打斷了Erik的思緒，「我知道你不想看到同類被監禁。只不過，你放心讓一個心電感應者留在你的身邊嗎？她曾經是……Shaw的手下，不是嗎？」

Erik看著憂心的Charles，忍不住反問：「你在擔心我嗎？」

Charles微笑不語，但是他的表情已經給了答案。

「我發現……對於心電感應者，我具有一定程度的抵抗能力。」Erik回答。在特訓的期間，Charles曾經跟他提及如何以他的能力築起電磁屏障防衛自己的心靈，而Emma加入他們之後，Erik就使用這種方法防衛她——畢竟，他總不可能一天二十四小時都戴著那個頭盔吧？Erik望著Charles，想知道他是怎麼得知這件事的。「是Raven告訴你的？還是你讀了Raven的心？……或是你讀了我的心？」

「我曾經告訴過你，在我擅自讀了你的心之後，突然發現這是一件無禮冒犯的事，所以我就不再隨意讀別人的心了，不是嗎？」

「但我也曾說過，我不反對你讀我的心，不是嗎？」

「嘿，所以那句話現在還有效？」

Erik微瞇起眼，卻看到Charles斂起笑容，認真回答：「Raven沒告訴我，我也沒讀她的心，那是我從別的地方聽來的。還有，我也沒讀你的心，只是對你的『存在』保持了一定的關注。」

「所以，今天早上你才會被我『吵醒』？」

Charles才開口，卻突然轉過頭去，望著廚房的門口，「早啊，Hank。」

「早，教授。」

教授？Erik突然發現，會稱呼Charles為 _Charles_ 的人，在那天之後都離開Charles了。

「Hank，Erik說他可以幫忙建造Cerebro。」

Hank發出一聲咕噥，彷彿那就是回應。他逕自倒了一杯咖啡拿在手裡，「我先去實驗室，隨時過來找我就好。」說完，他匆匆忙忙離開廚房。

除了猶太人之外，工作狂也不過聖誕節嗎？

Charles聳聳肩，有點無奈說道：「老實說，我也不知道他宿醉成這樣要怎麼工作。」

早餐後，Erik順著不陌生的路徑走去Hank的實驗室。這是Erik第二次來到這裡。上一次打開這扇門的時候，實驗室裡一團混亂，看起來簡直像颶風過境。這一次，倒是非常整齊，一個實驗室該有的井然有序。

在他們特訓的期間，Erik從來沒有涉足此處，一來是沒有必要，二來是他不太喜歡實驗室，這種場所總是讓他不太舒服。

看到Erik，Hank有點遲疑，但還是向他點頭打了招呼。

說實在話，現在的Hank好多了，至少他不再畏畏縮縮。以往別人嘲笑他的大腳時，Hank只會摸摸鼻子離開，但在他們見識到野獸完全被釋放出來的那個早上，他稱讚Hank看起來好多了的時候，Hank竟然勒住他的脖子把他離地舉起。說真的，他是真心在稱讚他而不是嘲笑他啊！

Erik還記得第一次見到Hank的時候，他和那群相見還不滿一天的人們保持著距離，一個人遠遠站在一旁觀察著。當Hank脫下鞋襪露出不同於人類的腳，並且縱身一躍以腳抓住超音速飛機的機翼，猶如其他靈長類動物一般，以腳抓住樹枝。Erik感到驚訝和好奇不已。他一點都不意外Raven會走上前去，因為他們的突變都是異於常人的外表，所以這種共同點在一瞬間拉近了兩個陌生人之間的距離。

也許，Charles和他也是因為類似的原因，所以才會在極短的時間之內急速靠近彼此？

Erik走到堆放Cerebro設計圖和計算公式紙張的桌前。昨晚他告訴Charles說他對機械有點概念，那並非信口胡謅。事實上，Erik幾乎可以在一瞬之間摸清楚機械如何運作。或許這和他對機械的喜好有關，又或許這是因為他可以感應到每一個金屬零件的功能和運作方式。

「你目前的計畫是什麼？」Erik隨手翻著那些紙稿。

「教授希望能夠提升Cerebro的功率，甚至希望新版的Cerebro能夠讓他……嗯……」

「觸碰到這個世界上的每一個心靈？」

Hank驚訝地望著Erik，「他就是這樣說的，一個字不差。」

Erik忍不住微笑，「這就是我們認識的Charles，可不是嗎？」他放下手中的算式紙稿，說：「問題在於，以Cerebro增強他的腦波的同時，他所感受到的回饋刺激也會隨之增強。在問能夠讓他的心靈延伸到多遠的時候，其實該問的是他的大腦承受刺激的限度在哪裡。」

Hank眨了眨眼，「難怪教授會要你來幫忙，我以為他只是……找事讓你做以免你太早離開。」

「我確實是閒閒沒事。」Erik回答：「我想，我還可以幫忙做一些簡單的測試。」

「你知道這很危險對吧？只有心電感應者才有辦法操作，更不用說只有具有經驗的心電感應者才有辦法應付這種直接對大腦的刺激——」

「我的大腦能夠承受的範圍超過一般人。」看到Hank仍有疑慮，Erik再補上：「更何況，我有經驗。」 _因為他們曾經對我做過許多實驗其中包括刺激我的大腦以觀察我的能力是否因此改變或是增強等等。_

「你會為他做這種事？」

「這不只是為了他。」

「你是真的關心他，對吧？」Hank問。

Erik有點意外。看來Hank改變的不只是外表，他的自信似乎也隨著外表的變化增加了不少——因為以往的Hank不會開口問這種問題。

然後他突然想到，假如Hank要出門怎麼辦？Hank不像Raven可以隨心所欲變出任何她想要的外表，這個曾經比任何人都還溫和羞怯的男孩只能接受自己毛絨絨的外表。所以，這兩個月來他都沒有踏出這裡的大門嗎？抑或，他每次出門時必須由Charles陪同，因為Charles可以維持幻影讓別人看到一個外表「正常」的男孩。

那都只是假象，他們真正需要的是一個能夠接受他們的社會，而不是躲躲藏藏。

「我們都很關心他，如同他很關心每一個人。」Erik回答。

Charles就是這樣的一個人。

Erik還記得，Charles因為Cerebro才得以接觸到這個世界上存在的許多變種人，而這件事讓他有多麼興奮。

Charles和Erik一樣都是孤獨的人。Erik的孤獨來自於他總是孑然一身獨自行走在這個世界上，但是Charles的孤獨則來自於他被眾人環繞——所謂的環繞，指的是Charles能夠感應到周遭 _每一個人_ 的存在，同時他也感應到所有的人都跟他不一樣，以及……他還能直接感受到別人對他懷有的惡意。

Erik因為實際經歷感受到痛苦，但Charles則透過那個掌管知覺的器官直接感受到痛苦。

就是因為Charles比誰都瞭解那些，所以他是真心想要竭盡所能幫助所有他能夠觸及的人。

Erik比誰都瞭解Charles，因此他比誰都清楚Cerebro對Charles的意義。

「你們打算把新的Cerebro設在哪裡？」Erik問。

「我們已經在核避難室的附近開挖了足夠的空間安裝Cerebro。」Hank回答：「藏在地下比較隱密，也比較不容易受到天候或其他的破壞。」

又或者，為了現在無法爬上爬下的Charles，選擇一個他容易到達的地點才是最重要的。

「如果你需要的話，我還可以幫你搬運建築的鋼材。」

Hank哼了一聲，但沒有多說什麼。

Erik知道，在那天之後，他和這些選擇留在Charles身邊的孩子有了難以消除的隔閡——畢竟，他還把他們一口氣彈飛出去。然而，在他們身上，Erik沒有看到預期中的敵意。也許是Charles對他的態度影響了他們對他的態度？誰知道呢？

從實驗室的窗戶看出去，他看到Raven推著Charles在院子裡散步。

或許是感應到他，或許只是湊巧，Charles剛好轉過頭來看向Erik。

他朝Erik微微一笑。

不是每一天你都能碰到一個擁有如此漂亮心靈的人，一個總是向你伸出手的人，不管是以前，還是發生了這麼多事之後的今日。

更甚者，那個人還會向充滿敵意的整個世界伸出他的手。

的確，他會這麼做是為了Charles，同時也是為了他自己。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近也回過頭重新看了前兩部電影，赫然發現老萬總是很愛跟教授說：「動手啊！要阻止我就快點殺了我！來吧來吧！」以前我只會覺得這兩個老朋友真是夠了，現在覺得超刺眼……又，比較兩人相遇的經過：  
> 1.教授在17歲碰到少年小萬(X1)；  
> 2.教授在以色列一間收容集中營生還者的診所碰到義工老萬（漫畫、動畫）；  
> 3.教授和年輕老萬在海裡相逢（XMFC），假如電影繼續拍下去還會有新的情境嗎？XD


	5. Weder Wut noch Schmerzen

將近中午的時候，Raven來到實驗室，隨口和Hank閒聊了起來。「……等等，你說一開始是Alex自告奮勇，結果弄得一團亂，害你們得大老遠跑去弄來重型機具才有辦法挖出地下室那個大洞？」Raven笑著問。

Hank點頭，然後解釋：「Alex釋放出的能量其實是高熱型的電漿，而不是震波式的能量。儘管瞬間的溫度差會讓一些擊中的土石爆裂，但是附近的泥土反而被烤得像燒陶一樣堅硬……後來我們發現，跟他比起來，電鑽還比較快。」

Raven忍不住咯咯笑了。

Erik站在一旁，稍微分了點心聽著他們的對話。感覺上，這位再也無法變身回來的化身博士似乎逐漸找到自己的平衡點了。這樣很好，Erik是真心這麼認為的。

整個早上Erik都待在Hank的實驗室裡。說實在話，除了讓自己忙這件事之外，他還真的不知道自己還能夠在這棟房子裡做些什麼。儘管所有人都擺出笑臉並且絕口不提發生的衝突，但那就像是房間裡的大象，如此明顯與突兀與礙眼而大家都看得一清二楚，卻為了暫時的平和假象而沒有戳破。也許，他和Charles也是如此。就算Charles明言表示他希望兩人能夠坦誠以對，但，Erik知道——他相信Charles也知道——那種硬是把結痂中的傷口剪開的行為一定很痛。

因為他們都傷害了對方。尤其是他，Erik深知這點，他在很多方面都重傷了Charles。

然而，他也知道，唯有透過如此激烈的手段或甚至雙方都受到第二次的傷害，發炎化膿的傷口才有機會癒合得較快。

儘管那似乎是他們兩人都想要的，但是他們都還沒有足夠的勇氣真正去面對。或許是出自於逃避，又或許只是單純想要趁著自己短暫停留的期間盡可能多完成一點工作，所以Erik非常認真投入在Cerebro的裝置設計和計算的驗證。

不知道是Hank對他多少懷有一點戒心，還是因為Erik曾經跟他講過一些不中聽的話而且最後帶走Raven，或僅只是因為Hank就是那種地域性觀念超強的動物——認為實驗室是他的領域，所以他非常不願意把Erik單獨一個人留在 _他的_ 實驗室裡。因此，在Hank依然和宿醉奮鬥的兩、三個小時裡，他一直盤踞在實驗室裡面，寸步不離。幸運的是，Hank的新身體可能擁有比較高的新陳代謝速度，所以早上過了一半之後，那隻藍色毛球就差不多完全清醒了，並且以驚人的效率加入Erik的工作。

回想起來，Erik發現自己好像從來沒有和Hank一起共事過。當然，絕大多數的原因是Hank幾乎躲在實驗室裡不知道在獨自忙些什麼。但真正的原因在於，以前的他幾乎總是跟在Charles的身邊。孤獨慣了的Erik從來都不覺得自己有一天竟然會站在另外一個人的身邊，但在他完全沒有意識到的情況下，他居然習慣了轉過頭就看到Charles帶著一點笑意的臉孔的景象。

這個轉變到底是從什麼時候開始的？他不知道。也想不起來。

就算到了今天，Erik依然認為，假如他的身邊還有一個位置給另外一個人，除了Charles，他實在想不出第二個人。

彷彿他們原本就應該站在對方的身邊。

當然，這只是Erik單方面的想法。但Charles的想法又是什麼？

沒錯，他會向Erik伸出手——但他同時也會對所有其他的人都伸出手。毋庸置疑的，Charles曾經試圖幫助Erik，一如他試圖幫助其他人。但在Erik斷然拒絕他的信念並且指責他無知之後，現在的Charles又是怎麼看待他的？

「Erik？」

他回過頭，迎上Raven關切的目光。她看似隨口實則小心翼翼問道：「Erik，我有點不放心Charles一個人在廚房裡，你可以幫我去看一下他嗎？」

喔，還真是不著痕跡啊。就跟稍早Hank只拿了杯咖啡就匆忙離開廚房差不多。

然而，Erik只是簡單點了頭，接著離開實驗室。他知道Raven很關心他也很關心Charles，所以她大概和試圖修補友情的兩人一樣，都希望他們能夠達成某種程度的和解。畢竟，再次回到這裡，對他以及對Raven而言都是五味雜陳。尤其是Raven，這裡曾經是她的家，而且過去將近二十年的時間裡Charles都是她唯一的家人——就算到了現在，Charles依然是她的家人。Raven選擇跟隨Erik，是支持Erik的理念，但不代表她會因此不再愛Charles。

那…… _他_ 呢？

走進廚房，Erik以為他會看到尚未處理的食材仍躺在流理臺上，或是冒著熱氣的鍋子仍在瓦斯爐上，但他看到的景象只是桌上擺著簡單的菜餚，以及坐在烤箱前方、因為他走進廚房而轉過身來的Charles。

「嘿，Erik。」Charles看起來似乎有點意外，「Raven跟我說，她要去實驗室問你和Hank有沒有吃午餐的打算，因為她和Alex還有Sean才剛吃過早午餐。可是，為什麼我有預感事情不是如她所說的？」

「你不是應該要知道嗎？」

「你的意思是，我不讀別人的心就看不出來別人在想什麼？」Charles半開玩笑對他抱怨。

Erik忍不住微笑。

曾經，Charles帶著壓抑的好奇問他：「Erik，有時候我真的會懷疑，你是不是有一點點的讀心術。」他躊躇了片刻，才繼續說：「你知道的，你能夠操縱磁場、改變電磁的能力，和本質上就是電磁波的腦波有一定程度的共通性。所以，有沒有可能你在不自覺中讀取到一些別人的想法？」  
  
在他們剛認識沒多久的時候，相較於Charles總是毫不避諱在Erik的面前提及他自己的能力，每當他問起Erik的能力時，他都會略帶遲疑，或甚至把到了嘴邊的話硬生生吞回去。起初，Erik以為Charles沒有多問的原因是他已經看清了Erik的能力是如何運作的——畢竟他是心電感應者，不是嗎？而且他還說過他知道Erik的 _一切_ 。但，從Charles眼裡的好奇和感興趣，Erik知道Charles是真的有話想問，彷彿他想要透過自己的知識來理解Erik的能力，但不知道該如何開口。

後來，Erik才瞭解到，那是因為Charles不希望觸碰到他曾經在實驗室裡反覆測試和訓練他使用能力的經驗——或更甚者，觸碰到他如何啟動自己的力量以及靠著憤怒和痛苦來維持力量的記憶。

這是一種Erik早已忘卻、也不知道還存在於世上的體貼和關懷。他一點都不介意Charles問起他的能力，他總覺得自己在Charles的面前可以侃侃而談。

「我倒從來沒有思考過這點。」當時，他是這麼回答Charles的：「其實，要判斷一個人是否在說謊，根本不需要讀心術。語言本身傳遞的訊息非常少——你應該比誰都清楚才對。當一個人在說話的時候，透露最多資訊的其實是他的眼神、聲調、不自覺的表情變化以及肢體動作。」在Erik漫長且孤獨的復仇之旅中，他有不少機會累積足夠的經驗來判斷這些。不管那些人的嘴裡說的是什麼冠冕堂皇或是裝腔作勢的言詞，他都可以在瞬間看出隱藏在底下的驚慌失措，進而一層一層剝開他們的偽裝，套出他想要的資訊，以及讓他們體驗到他們曾經加諸在他或其他猶太人身上的恐懼，或甚至是死亡。

「聽起來滿有道理的，」Charles點頭同意，「所以，當我透過基本的讀心術感應對方的情緒，藉此來判斷對方有沒有在說謊的時候，你則是透過觀察對方的情緒反映在外部的細微線索來判斷的？」

「基本上是這樣。」

「那，我有騙過你嗎？」Charles突然問，看起來非常認真。

這個問題令Erik一時之間不知道該怎麼回答。因此他開始認真回想。

起初，他當然不相信Charles。不管那個心電感應者嘴裡說的有多漂亮、儘管他讓Erik看到一個之前他不知道變種人存在的世界，Erik依然對他懷著戒心。

接下來，在他打算趁著夜色離開的晚上，Charles出面阻止了他。好吧，嚴格來說，Charles並沒有 _阻止他離開_ 或是 _要求他留下來_ ，而是……說真的，他為什麼會留下來？

因為Erik知道那個心電感應者加上CIA的資源，將會比他獨自一個人摸索更容易找到Shaw的下落，所以基於利益的考量他決定留下來？

還是，因為那個心電感應者堅定地望著他，說他會幫助他？

從來都沒有人釋出幫助他的意願。他不需要別人的幫助。但是那隻向他伸來的手讓他……猶豫了。

Erik讀了Charles的論文。或許是他好奇Charles的學說，以及他所說的更大的格局，又或許，那只是他對Charles這個人感到好奇，想盡可能知道關於他的事。他的好奇心逐漸被挑起，他想知道這個世界上到底有多少和他一樣的人，而那些人又有什麼能力？

多年來，第一次，報仇不再是他的生命唯一的重心和目標。

不過，Erik仍然不相信Charles。他一直不是那麼喜歡研究者。那些冷漠看著他的目光，如同他們就只是看著受試動物或實驗室的機器，而不是看著一個活生生的人。誰知道那個心電感應者到頭來是否也是那種人？因此，當他聽到Charles和西裝的對話時，他忍不住出面干涉。Erik從來都不苟同那些替政府做事的人。那些人會做出什麼事他很清楚，而他不願意坐視這種事再度發生。

臉上原本帶著欣喜（或說是沾沾自喜）的心電感應者，一聽到Erik的反對，他的神情登時轉為凝重。他定定凝視著Erik，或許讀了他的心，或許沒有——畢竟他已經知道Erik的 _一切_ 了，不是嗎？

在Erik和Charles一起旅行的那段時間裡，一開始Erik的確很仔細觀察Charles的一舉一動，想知道對方真正的盤算到底是什麼。然而，就Erik所看到的，Charles只是一個和他一樣對變種人充滿好奇的孤獨個體。不知道從什麼時候開始，Erik不再仔細盯著Charles臉部的細微表情或是仔細聽他音調的變化來藉此判斷他有沒有說謊。他就只是……單純且入迷地聽著Charles說話。聽Charles談過去、談未來、談嚴肅的話題或是開玩笑。Erik的目光依舊停留在Charles的臉上，但那早就已經不是冷靜和理性的分析，而是……

Erik回望著一臉認真的Charles。Charles有騙過他嗎？坦白說，他真的不知道，所以他照實回答：「Charles，事實上，這個問題一點意義都沒有。」面對不了解他所指為何的心電感應者，Erik繼續道：「你不需要騙我，因為你可以藉由你的能力讓我信服任何你希望我相信的東西。又或者，就算你騙過我，你也可以直接更改我的記憶。」

在那個當下，Charles先是一愣，然後那雙藍色的眼裡閃過一抹黯然。他苦笑著搖頭，說：「現在你知道為什麼心電感應者的人緣不好了吧？」

不知為何，Erik發現自己無法承受那種消沉出現在Charles的臉上——尤其那是Erik造成的。他伸出手，握住Charles的肩膀，說：「根據你現在的反應，我相信你沒有騙過我。」

Charles瞪著他。眨眼。然後他開始大笑。「喔，Erik！我差一點就相信了，不，我剛剛真的相信了。該死，你這招真是高明。你說的沒錯，你根本就不需要讀心術，你只要觀察對方的反應就夠了，哈哈。」

Erik張口，他本來想要解釋那不是他的原意，但他赫然驚覺，那一點都不重要。

因為Charles笑了。Charles因為Erik說的話笑了。

在那個瞬間，Erik身上背負的憤怒和痛苦彷彿全都煙消雲散。

Erik只記得Charles的笑聲，然後Charles揉著幾乎笑出淚水的眼睛，接著反手握住Erik放在他肩膀上的手。

也許，正因為Charles比誰都懂什麼叫作不相信和不信任，所以他比誰都不願意欺騙別人，也比誰都希望得到相信和信任。

回想起來，就是在那一刻，Erik開始相信Charles。

以及，從那一刻開始，他發現自己再也沒有辦法把視線從對方的身上移開。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-293878531)]

 

當Erik陷入回憶時，Charles也安靜了一會。等到Erik回過神來，他發現Charles把手從太陽穴旁收了回來，他的臉上是些許無奈和溫暖的笑意。「我剛才跟Raven說過話了。看來午餐就只有我們兩個人。」Charles說。

還真是不意外啊。那些小鬼是擔心他和Charles一碰頭就會吵得不可開交，所以紛紛出去避難嗎？

儘管他們之間還是有一點疏離和隔閡，但Erik發現情況比他原先預料的好多了。Charles貌似輕鬆談起一些關於他的復健療程，而Erik靜靜聽著。他知道Charles並沒有責備他的意思，他就只是想讓Erik多知道一點。畢竟，一旦他瞭解得越多，他就越能夠面對以及試著接受這個事實。Erik任由自己吸收那些依然刺耳的資訊。他一直覺得Charles總是能夠精準拿捏如何以不同的說話方式和不同的人溝通、或是以不同的方法解決問題。Charles是一個非常不可思議的人，他擁有非常強的力量但不會給人壓迫感或令人心生畏懼，反而讓人想親近他。

「Erik，」突然，Charles凝視著他，說：「在我住院的期間，我知道你曾經來過醫院。就我所感覺到的，至少三次。」

喔對了，還有，Charles是一個會在你鬆懈戒心之後趁機突襲的人。

對於突然冒出的這句，Erik愣了一下。Erik當然會擔心他，而且Raven也會擔心他。因此，他有什麼理由不去醫院掌握最新的訊息？——儘管實際上他沒有走進病房探望Charles，而只是向醫護人員打聽Charles的消息，或甚至擅自翻閱病歷記錄的檔案。

看來Charles早就把這一切看得一清二楚，只是在此之前他什麼都沒說罷了。

或許，當時Charles正處於憤怒的階段，所以他感應到Erik卻沒有跟他打招呼？

Charles靜靜看了Erik一會，然後改變話題，談起他即將經營的學校。一開始不必招收太多學生，畢竟他們師資不足也沒有足夠的人手。然後，逐漸地，讓變種人畢業生擔任教職，才有辦法照顧更多的學生。

過去，Erik喜歡看到Charles談論理想時的神情，彷彿未來充滿著希望和光明——而那種樂觀的態度在昔日某個很短暫的時刻也曾經令他信服。即使到了現在，就算他不再認同Charles遙不可及的夢想，Erik發現自己仍然喜歡看到這種表情出現在Charles的臉上。然而，就算Charles沒有明講，Erik從Charles表情裡的惋嘆得知他對於現在這一切也感到遺憾：這本來應該是他們兩個人一同成就的遠景。

曾經，有那麼短暫的一段時間，Erik也相信那會是他們兩人一起走上的道路。

除了揮之不去的淡淡感傷之外，這是一段平靜和美好的時光。

午餐後，Erik繼續回到實驗室和Hank一起工作。

以往他都靠著復仇來轉移自責。由於他沒有辦法移動桌上的那枚錢幣，所以他的母親因此喪命。他牢記那個當下的憤怒和痛苦，運用那種情緒發動他的能力，靠著憤怒踏上漫長的復仇道路。

因此，當那群孩子因為失去同伴而感到自責和痛苦時，他才會說出復仇，藉由復仇來凝聚他們，給他們迅速振作起來的力量。

復仇才是最強的意念，Erik一直如此深信。

然而這一次，他沒有辦法靠著復仇來磨滅他的自責，因為他沒有辦法對「自己」復仇。所以，建造Cerebro似乎成了他唯一的救贖。

到了夜幕低垂的時分，他和Hank已經把計算和設定都完成了。看來明天就可以進入裝設的階段，一切似乎進行得很順利。

晚餐時全員到齊。餐桌上依然是那種小心維持的輕鬆，但氣氛已經比前一天還要融洽了一些。當然，食物也好多了——這應該要歸功於Raven。

這一次，最先離席的人是Charles。他來到Erik身邊，輕聲問：「要下棋嗎？」

雖然有點意外，但Erik點頭同意，然後推著Charles離開廚房。

「你在躲我嗎？」在半途中，Charles問。

「沒有。怎麼了？」

「因為你一直待在實驗室。」

確實，對他而言，長時間留在實驗室的舉動似乎有點不尋常。Erik回答：「那是因為我想盡可能利用時間多做一點事。」

Charles沒有再多說多問。他們安靜地來到Charles的書房，棋盤已經放在桌上，黑白棋子也已經擺上棋盤。看來，Charles早就計畫好了。

Erik非常懷念和Charles一起下棋的時光。他們經常一邊下棋一邊閒聊。但今天他們兩人的注意力卻完全擺在棋盤上。

Charles曾經說，他難得能夠碰到棋友。其中一個原因是Charles的棋力確實很強，另外一個原因則是他是心電感應者。Charles擔心太過認真下棋時不小心讀到對方的棋步，而知道他是心電感應者的少數人，除了Erik之外似乎沒有別人有興趣和他下棋。

Erik不在乎Charles到底會不會不小心讀到他的棋步。對Erik而言，棋盤上的輸贏不重要，重要的是和Charles下棋的過程。

和Charles下棋從來都不是一種互別苗頭的廝殺。沒錯，因為他們的棋力相當，所以他們才能下得如此盡興。在Charles之前，Erik從來沒有碰過一個和他處於對等關係的人。過去，他是弱勢的一方，被剝奪自由與生存的權利；後來，他是強勢的一方，向過去加諸痛苦予他的人討債索命。而Charles，則是唯一一個和Erik平等相對的人。

和Charles下棋是一種交談。透過棋盤上雙方棋子的交鋒，讓他逐漸看清Charles的思考方式。毋庸置疑的，Charles很聰明，思考縝密而且觀察入微，運用的戰術也很高明。或許每一個棋步都代表算計，但是透過這種猶如溝通的互動，Erik反倒能更加瞭解Charles的想法。當棋盤上的交戰趨於白熱化的同時，他們也越來越清楚對方的思維。

接近終局時，Charles突然開口問：「你和Raven會留到新年嗎？」

Erik一怔，回答：「我不知道。」

然後兩人又陷入沉默。

在僵持不下而最後和局作終之後，Charles滿足地抬起頭，說：「我真希望能夠一直跟你下棋，Erik。」

他微微一笑。事實上，他也是。

Charles吁了一口氣，說：「好吧，看來，我們能夠說話的時間不多了。所以，或許我們應該把握時間？」

看到Charles轉為凝重的臉色，Erik知道 _那個時刻_ 到了。

Charles非常嚴肅且慎重地望著Erik。經過空氣彷彿凝結的數秒之後，他開口道：「我想，應該由我這樣開始。Erik，我很抱歉我說他們只是『奉命行事』。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weder Wut noch Schmerzen (Neither Anger Nor Pain)
> 
> 這章的標題來自Shaw對Erik說"Wut und Scherzes (anger and pain)"  
> 當Charles說"They are just following orders."的時候，我差點沒有在電影院裡面尖叫，教授，你戳到老萬的死穴了！當我開始寫這個故事的時候，這是我最想處理的東西之一。


	6. Touching and Touched

從來都沒有所謂無辜的人。

在加害者與被害者之間，是沒有灰色地帶的。旁觀者與坐視他人受到傷害的人，都是加害者。

其中，最恐怖的就是那些無知的人，那些僅只是 _服從命令的人_ ——而絕大多數的人類偏偏屬於此類。他們完全沒有察覺到自己到底做了什麼事，因為他們就只是「奉命行事」。這無關乎個人的道德操守或是非對錯的價值觀，就只是聽從命令罷了。

就是因為這個世界上絕大多數的人都屬於聽從命令的類型，所以產生了數量龐大的盡忠職守的人，進而造就了歷史上那些回首看去令人難以想像的慘絕人寰的悲劇。因為他們從來不會質疑上位者的命令，因為他們沉醉在集體妄想的催眠當中，就算他們接到的是泯滅人性的屠殺指令，他們也只會奉令執行，將那些匪夷所思的信條具體實踐為人間煉獄。

就是因為服從命令，將那些原本不合理的行為一切合理化，給予了所有的暴行一個放之四海而皆準的藉口。

曾經，有多少人在向他們求情的時候，他們只是冷冰冰地回答，他們只是奉命行事，這不是私人恩怨也輪不到他們作主。

後來，又有多少人在向 _他_ 求饒時，顫顫巍巍說著當年他們只是奉命行事，這不是私人恩怨而只是那個時代鑄下的錯誤。

Erik從來都沒有被那些苦苦求饒打動，一如當年他們從來都沒有被那些求情的猶太人打動。

每一次，他都毫不猶豫結束了那些人的性命——如同當年他們麻木地屠殺了他的同胞。那些以奉命行事作為開脫藉口的人，在他的眼裡，與那些至死仍堅信自己所作所為是正確的黨衛軍軍官，並沒有太大的差異。

Erik瞪著Charles。

壁爐裡的柴火依舊熊熊燃燒，但室溫卻在Charles說出那句話之後驟降了好幾度。

那天在海灘上發生了很多事。Charles說的那句話只是其中一件而已。在那之後Erik幾乎不曾回想起那件事——畢竟有太多其他的事情佔據他的心頭。然而，無可否認的是，在那個當下那句話猶如利刃直刺他的核心，令他憤怒到幾乎失去理智；在那之後，那句話猶如陷在肉裡的一根芒刺，一直隱隱作痛。

 _為什麼？_ Erik也曾經捫心自問過，為什麼這句話會讓他如此震怒？

那是他早已聽到爛了的臺詞，那是一個根本站不住腳的藉口。既然如此，為什麼他不是無動於衷或是麻木不仁，反而感到震驚和劇痛呢？

那是因為他不敢相信Charles竟然會說出這種無知的話？

還是因為宣稱知道他一切的Charles竟然說出這種直搗他痛處的話？

或是因為說出這句他深惡痛絕的話的人正是 _Charles_ ？

Erik繼續瞪著Charles。

當你很在乎一個人的時候，來自對方的稱讚就是比來自其他任何人的都能讓你更高興；但同時，來自對方的傷害也會比其他任何人的都還能造成更深的傷口。

Charles的眼裡雖然是沉痛，但是他嚴肅的臉龐寫著絲毫不退讓的執拗。

半晌，Erik問：「你為什麼要道歉？」他的聲音有點沙啞。

「你為什麼要問你已經知道答案的問題？」

「你說過，你依然認為你的決定是對的。既然如此，你又何必道歉？」

「沒錯，我依然認為我的決定是對的，因為我不能坐視你傷及無辜。我道歉是因為我說錯話，我不應該對你說那句話。」Charles堅定地說：「Erik，我知道他們曾經對你做過什麼。可是，那天在場的軍人，並不是當年的那些施暴者。你不應該把你對那些人的憤怒——或是對我的憤怒——轉嫁到那些無辜的人的身上。」

 _無辜？_ Erik冷哼一聲：「你確定那些按下按鈕發射飛彈的人能夠被稱作無辜嗎？」

「他們並沒有造成任何的傷害——因為被你阻止了，不是嗎？」

「如果你的著眼點就只有結果，Charles，沒錯，他們 _沒有_ 造成實際傷害。」Erik反駁：「然而，那不會改變他們做出的決定 _本來會_ 造成傷害的事實。」

「根據你的說法，那麼你也會基於防範未然的心態主動攻擊那些 _可能會_ 、但是還沒有造成實際傷害的人？」Charles質問。

 _很有可能。_ Erik望著Charles，但沒說出口，因為他知道Charles不會贊同。然而，與其等到己方受到傷害，選擇先發制人又有什麼不對？

「Erik，想法不等於實際行動。」Charles的神情鬆懈了一點點，「就算只是我們的大腦在做一個簡單行為的決策過程，都是非常複雜和精密的步驟。我們到底會選擇實行哪一個一閃而逝的念頭，在那個極為短暫的瞬間，都會受到數不清的因子的影響——不論是外在的環境、自己的身體狀態與情緒、或是其他的人等等。」他非常認真地凝視著Erik，繼續道：「就算是同樣的人，一旦處在不同的情境之中，也是非常有可能做出截然不同的選擇。在那個緊繃的當下，他們因為恐懼而做出了一個令人遺憾的決定，但等到所有的人都冷靜下來之後，你還能夠肯定他們依然會做出相同的決定嗎？Erik，你不能夠憑著已經發生的單一事件，就全盤否認所有其他的可能性。」

Erik盯著Charles。一如以往，Charles所說的話都非常有說服力——儘管實際上這依然是一個建立在假設之上的推論。「如果他們還是做出相同的決定呢？」Erik忍不住問。

有點意外的，Erik看到Charles聳肩，回道：「我想，這就是為什麼我們需要匿名當作第一道防線的原因了。」他的眼裡盡是無奈。

突然間，Erik意識到，在海灘上的那天，Charles受到最嚴重創傷的可能不是他的身體，而是他的……自信心。

在那天之前，Charles是真心認為他們可以阻止戰爭，而人類將會接受這些「帶來和平」的變種人。然而，在Charles確認所有的砲火都瞄準他們的當下，Erik還記得他臉上的震驚。也許還摻雜著愧疚，因為他對形勢的誤判導致所有他由衷關心的人都陷入危險。

或許，就是因為那個時候的Charles也是心神大亂，所以他才會一時不慎失言誤觸Erik的痛處？

Erik靜靜看著Charles。他發現自己似乎……釋懷了一點。

在那個瞬間赫然發現先前自己估錯情勢的Charles，受到的打擊會有多大？而在認清這個事實之後，又會令他有多消沉？

Erik知道Charles是一個和他一樣堅定以及頑固的人，想必他也和Erik一樣對 _自己_ 堅信不移。因此，驚覺到局勢不如他的預料，這對於Charles應該是個非常嚴重的打擊。

Erik忍不住輕嘆了口氣。當時發生的事情全都交錯在一起，很難各自拆開單獨看待。Erik知道自己不可能永遠抓住那句話不放，畢竟那是一段兩人都不願回首的互相傷害的經過的其中一個小片段——更何況，他對Charles造成的傷害遠遠更多。

他決定轉移話題。

「對了，」Erik說：「我也該跟你道歉，很抱歉我打了你。」

Charles微怔，接著瞭解到剛才的話題已經結束了。他看起來好像也鬆了一口氣，而他眼裡的無奈正逐漸消退。他微微一笑，說：「喔，嚴格說來，那不算什麼。不過，就一個身材偏瘦的人而言，你打起人來還滿痛的。」說著，視線似乎從Erik的臉上短暫移開掃視過他的上半身。

「抱歉，我想，那個當下我可能不自覺使用了一點能力。」看到Charles帶著打量意味的目光，Erik解釋：「其實，力量不全是取決於肌肉量的多寡——當然，肌肉壯漢的拳頭確實比較有力。然而，如果從動量的觀點考慮，實際上速度也是關鍵。」

「你的意思是，你可以把自己的能力運用在，嗯，自己的身體上，比方說，縮短肢體的反應時間或是加快揮拳的速度？」Charles的眼睛睜大了些許。

「……你很驚訝？」

「不，其實這還滿有道理的。人體的神經傳導本來就是藉由電位差的改變，所以你透過電磁效應來加速或是增強神經的傳導，在理論上聽起來是可行的。然而，這種做法還真的很有趣。」Charles說，而他看起來就是一臉感興趣的模樣。「說真的，Erik，我總覺得你的能力潛力無窮，尤其是在轉換能量形式和運用的方面。」

在這個短暫的片刻，Erik覺得他們彷彿又回到了過去，和對方閒扯以及討論彼此的能力。「儘管如此，還是比不上你那個無所不能的大腦。」他說。

Charles輕笑了起來。

說到大腦，Erik倒想起了另外一件事。「Charles，」他有點躊躇地問：「當我殺Shaw的時候，你……？」

「你是想問我有沒有受到任何的創傷嗎？」Charles毫不困難地接話：「生理上，沒有。……好吧，我承認我能夠感覺到他感覺到的東西。」看到Erik皺眉，Charles趕緊說：「你知道嗎？其實大腦本身是幾乎感覺不到痛覺的——因為大腦組織沒有痛覺受器。」在Erik的持續注視下，Charles終於鬆口：「好吧，腦膜對疼痛倒是滿敏銳的，然而那也還好，畢竟什麼都比不上直接刺激大腦的痛覺中樞來得令人難忘。」

當Charles顧左右而言他的時候，這真的不是一個好現象。

「Charles……」

「對，以我的能力，我可以直接刺激別人大腦的痛覺中樞給對方痛苦，不過，說真的，那實在不是什麼令人愉快的經驗——」

「Charles。」

終於，Charles停止半自言自語的啐啐唸。他們瞪著彼此好一會，Charles才緩緩說道：「我感覺到最多的並不是『痛覺』，而是……瀕臨死亡的震驚、恐懼、憤怒、痛苦和絕望等強烈的負面情緒，近似於那些……Shaw和其他的人曾經加諸在你身上的。」說著，他垂下目光。

回暖的室溫又往下降了一點。

Erik也低下頭，不知道該說什麼。他是 _真的_ 從來都不想要傷害Charles。

最後，Charles拍了兩下Erik放在桌上的手，「我說過我對所有發生的事情都不後悔，不是嗎？或許，那是唯一能夠阻止Shaw的手段，誰知道呢？況且，我知道那是你一直以來的目標，而我就只是……希望事情仍有轉圜的餘地。」

Charles的表情很柔和，而他的聲音很溫暖——還有他的手掌也是。Erik感到胸口一熱，但他還是無法說出任何的話。當Charles把手移開時，他的指腹輕輕滑過Erik的手背，動作雖輕卻令Erik忍不住輕顫。他移開視線，不想讓Charles發現他的失措。

「所以，我們沒事了？」Charles笑著問。

Erik點頭。儘管他不知道這到底是有事還是沒事，但似乎只要他們繼續講話，兩人之間的緊繃就會逐漸淡化。

「再一局？」Charles問。Erik沒有答腔，而是直接動手重新擺棋子。

這一次，他們不是在沉默之中度過棋局。他們談起了Cerebro，聊到裝置的設定和預計的測試行程。先前的陰霾逐漸消散，雖然陰影仍在，但Erik覺得這是好長一段日子以來他感到最平靜以及……最不空虛的一段時間。

「我真不敢相信你們竟然在聖誕假期工作。」Charles搖頭笑道：「以現在的進度，搞不好在新年之前就能夠完成了。」

「我就說有我幫忙Hank會快上很多吧？」Erik回道。

Charles含笑望著他，眼裡除了笑意之外還多了Erik不太能夠理解的東西。

這個晚上，Erik把Charles推進他的臥房。雖然他很確定Charles有能力照顧他自己，但是他仍然想開口問Charles需不需要幫忙。然而，話還沒說出口，Erik就看到Charles用雙臂撐起自己，迅速從輪椅上移轉到床上。「看吧，我一點問題都沒有。」他一面說著，一面調整坐姿以及把雙腿安放到床墊上。「話說回來，我好像從來都沒有這麼多的機會鍛鍊肌肉，我相信我的手臂從來都沒有這麼強壯過。」

Erik忍不住笑了。因為Charles的臉上不是苦中作樂堆出來的笑意，而是由衷的樂觀笑容。

「晚安。」Charles笑著說，接著朝他伸出手。Erik傾身，他原以為自己會得到一個擁抱，卻沒想到溫暖的嘴唇落在他的唇上。

驚訝。

一次，兩次，直到他張嘴開始回吻。Charles的動作很輕緩，而這個陌生的觸感比Erik想像中還沒有震撼力。他一直以為和Charles的接觸會非常令人震驚，相反的，他感到很自然……甚至是理所當然。或許是動作太過輕柔，他完全沒有注意到自己的心跳已經悄悄地大幅超越了平常的速度。

Charles捧起他的臉，注視著他，他看到那雙原本湛藍的眼睛轉變成為藏青色，眼底帶著一種渴望。然而，他對這種眼神並不陌生。過去，在他們互相開玩笑彷彿試探對方的時候，這種渴望曾經在Charles的眼裡閃過，Erik一直都有看到，但是他不知道該如何解讀，也不知道那是否來自於自己也渴望相同的東西所以才會錯以為自己看到。

當他們的雙唇再次貼上時，先前的試探和猶豫不決已經一掃而空，長時間累積下來的渴求一口氣爆發。Charles和他一樣，都沒有足夠的清醒來改進這個毫無技巧只求接觸的吻。緊緊相抵的嘴唇，偶爾互相碰撞的牙齒，一直纏繞的舌頭，不斷呼吸著對方破碎的氣息。

直到他們從最初的凌亂和不協調之中慢慢找到一個共同的節奏，Erik發現原本扣在他頸間的一隻手不知何時慢慢滑下到他的腰際，從毛衣下擺伸了進去。

「Charles？」他拉開一點距離，以便端詳對方的臉。在Charles的臉上，他看到的依舊是毫不掩飾的渴望，以及耐心的等待和詢問。

也許他應該問 _為什麼_ 。但是在這個血液持續往身體另外一個部位而非大腦集中的時刻，他根本無心多問。

_Komm zu mir.（過來我這裡。）_

那句話直接在他的腦袋裡響起。

母語永遠是最令人無法抗拒的語言。

該死的心電感應者，他比誰都清楚這件事，而且他還能夠進入對方大腦的語言中樞直接翻找出他需要的辭彙和語句。

Erik任由那雙手將他擁入懷裡，就像那個晚上他任由那雙手把他拖出水面。當Charles的手掌貼著他的皮膚不斷遊走時，他很清楚再這樣下去情況會往哪個方向走。可是……

彷彿讀到他的心思，Charles抓住Erik的手，探到他自己的胯間。

……好吧，看來，那顆天殺的子彈並沒有害他的朋友喪失了男人非常在乎的自尊。

在他們手忙腳亂除去對方的上衣之後，情況又變了。Charles拉著他，讓他跨坐在他的身上，而他用雙手仔細又緩慢地撫摸著Erik每一吋赤裸的肌膚。與其說是挑逗，反倒像是觸碰著失而復得的珍惜事物。他的眼睛一直沒有闔上，一直凝視著Erik，令Erik突然意識到在此刻之前自己漏看了多少訊息。

這種緩慢又輕柔的撫摸似乎永遠不會結束。「你在幹嘛？」最後，Erik忍不住問。

「還記得我說過的刺激嗎？」

「……請告訴我你沒有打算用你那了不起的大腦做奇怪的事情。」

Charles大笑，「喔，Erik，別告訴我你還記得那些我曾經說過的垃圾話。不，我的意思是，這種刺激——視覺，還有觸碰。」

_Lass mich…（讓我來……）_

他噙笑的嘴唇吻了一下Erik的頸窩，然後分別解開兩個人的褲頭，把兩個人同樣腫脹的慾望一起握在手裡。

這樣就好，Erik，這樣就好。

該死的心電感應者，他可以一面用嘴巴做別的事情一面跟你 **說話** 。

然後，Charles笑了。他感覺得到，從貼在他下顎的彎曲嘴唇，以及在他的腦袋裡。

他可以叫對方滾出他的腦袋，但是他沒有，他也不想。因為在他們四唇相接的時候，他仍然可以聽到他的名字， _Erik，Erik，Erik。_

一開始，他還可以感覺到Charles的手同時握住他們，但隨著速度加快，逐漸地他無法思考，只剩下一波波的快感，而他知道這是他們共同享有的快感。

直到他閉上的雙眼仍看到一片空白，直到和他緊緊相依的軀體與他一樣僵硬不動，直到他感覺胸腹間一片濕黏以及雙方的慾望都在逐漸消退。Charles緩緩抽回手，用（有力的）雙臂緊緊抱住他，濕熱的喘息和嘴唇都在他的肩頸處。

Erik能做只有緊緊回抱住對方。他的腦袋一片空白。

許久之後，他感覺到Charles深深吸了一口氣，然後開口：「呃，Erik，雖然說我一點都不介意維持這個姿勢整個晚上，但我想，我們最好趁著在乾掉之前清理一下。」

他抬起頭。他從來都沒有看過昏昏欲睡、滿足、遺憾、憐愛、抱歉與笑意同時出現在同一張臉上。

然後，他無法克制自己笑了出聲。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-294581828)]

 

 


	7. Alles

1962.12.26

這一次，他沒有從惡夢中驚醒。

事實上，他從來都沒有在這種感覺之中醒過來。這是全然的平靜。以及，他的視線裡有兩隻不屬於他的手臂，其中一隻環抱住他的腰，而另外一隻被他枕在脖子底下，除此之外還有一具溫熱的身體從背後貼著他。

……

他想起來了。

那雙幾乎變成藏青色的眼睛。雙唇。雙手。性。

……說真的， _那到底是怎麼回事？_

他感覺到摟住他的手臂收緊，然後，溫熱的氣息噴在他的後頸，接著一連串的細吻落在他的耳後。「嘿，我被你吵醒了。」那是剛睡醒的悶聲。

他閉上眼。前一天早上他聽過一模一樣的話，但是這次聽起來的感覺卻完全不一樣。

「我想，我需要解釋。」這是他在這個早上最先說出口的一句話。語氣比他所希望的還要冷硬，儘管他的意圖只是想要得到解答，而不是責備對方。

然而，他得到的只是幾聲輕笑。「你要我用說的，還是我直接用心電感應對你說明？你知道，後者比較節省時間。」

他考慮了一下，決定還是選擇傳統的溝通方式比較保險。畢竟，他不太確定在這個當下那位心電感應者會對他 _說_ 什麼或是投射什麼畫面。「你還是用嘴巴說比較好。」他說。

濕熱的嘴唇吸吮著他的後頸，然後一點一點移到他的肩胛骨之間。

「Charles。」

一聲悶笑，然後他聽到：「Erik，我不會因為有人懷疑我不舉，所以我就跟對方上床以茲證明。」

_**什麼？** _

很好，轉過身的時間到了。

Erik翻過身，卻發現自己差點撞上那張眼睛還沒睜開的滿足笑臉。他有點慌亂地稍微往後挪了一點，「Charles，你讀了我的心？」與其說是詢問，不如說是指控。

「你說過你不反對。」

「……也是。所以，我也不該問你到底在 _什麼時候_ 讀了我的心？」

Charles睜開了眼，那雙清澈的眼睛裡面帶著一點憂心，「你會在意？」

好吧，或許他沒有 _那麼_ 在意。

Erik讓自己的視線落在Charles的身上，直到現在他才真正有機會仔細端詳身邊的人。昨天晚上只能用一團混亂來形容。在他們七手八腳整理完之後，他被一句「Bleibe bei mir.（請留在我身邊。）」留了下來。也不知道那是因為他真的累了，還是那位心電感應者又耍了什麼花招，Erik才在這張陌生的床上躺下沒多久，他的意識就逐漸模糊，墜入寧靜的黑暗之中。那是一夜好眠，直到剛才他在一片晨曦之中睜開雙眼。

他注視著的那位他非常熟悉的人——或許還是他最親近的人。Charles。打從他遇見Charles的那一刻開始，他的生命似乎就轉了一個大彎，朝著他從來沒有想過的方向一路狂奔。一個新的世界在他的眼前展開，那裡不再只有憤怒和痛苦，而有溫暖、友誼、陪伴，以及……希望。那是一段太過美好甚至於不像真實的往日。

在Charles出現之前，Erik從來都沒有和另外一個人一起旅行過。不，不只是旅行，而是「一起」做相同的事。他一直是一個孤獨的旅人，走遍一個又一個國家，靠著單純又強烈的復仇信念一直走下去。但這趟尋訪變種人的旅行完全不一樣。沒錯，同樣都是尋人，但目標不是帶來死亡而是帶來希望，再者氣氛也截然不同。雖然過程不總是順利，但Erik竟然發現自己……很開心。

Erik想不起來上一次他覺得開心是什麼時候，還有，他也發現自己重新找到發自內心笑出聲來是什麼感覺。彷彿只要在Charles的身邊，Erik總會一點一點在自己的身上找到連他都不知道還存在的東西。在逐漸瞭解Charles的同時，Erik也逐漸看清楚他自己。

他喜歡待在Charles的身邊——如同他喜歡待在其他變種人孩子的身邊，這種想要和同類相處的心情是可以理解的。Charles是他的朋友，而他尊重、相信和欣賞Charles，這應該也是可以理解的事情對吧？他的視線幾乎都停留在Charles的身上，他在乎對方的感受、重視他的想法，因為和Charles相處是一件愉快的事，所以他想盡可能找時間和他相處，這也應該是一件很自然的事情吧？

不過，Erik無從判斷，因為Charles是他唯一的朋友，所以他沒有其他可以比較的依據。

Erik一直都有察覺到自己在情緒上對Charles的依戀和依賴，但是他一直都沒有正視那些小小的肢體觸碰帶來的變化。那些觸碰很自然、很友善、很溫暖、也很舒服，而他到底是從什麼時候開始渴望來自Charles的觸碰，或甚至想要觸碰對方？Erik不知道，他也從來沒有去細想。

他抬起手，輕輕摸著Charles的頭髮、臉頰，沿著肩膀一直摸到依然抱著他的手臂。

Charles閉上眼，似乎將全副注意力放在感受這樣的觸碰。

回想起來，Erik好像從來都沒有像這樣撫摸過另外一個人。這不是那種速戰速決直接切入重點的愛撫，而只是單純想要觸碰另外一個人，透過肢體接觸感覺到對方。

Charles的感覺也是這樣嗎？——當他昨晚溫吞地撫摸著Erik的時候？

然而，Charles的想法到底是什麼？Erik一直都不是很肯定。也許原因在於他不太敢將自己超乎常人的觀察入微運用在Charles的身上，以免看到他不知道自己是否能夠承受的拒絕。又或許，那就只是他從來都沒有仔細思考過這種可能性，因為那段日子實在太過美好，對他而言已經足夠。

儘管這個輕緩撫摸的動作本身沒有帶著性的暗示意味，但Erik依舊感覺到自己的心跳開始加速，以及Charles的呼吸略微急促，還有……不知道這是晨間的自然現象還是這個舉動意外造成撩撥的效果，從他們隔著幾層布料相觸的下半身，Erik發現對方開始興奮了起來。

也就是說，之前他擔心自己害Charles因此而失去享受身體歡愉的能力，照現在的情況看來，他似乎不必再多慮了？

「所以，你可以……？」

Charles眼睛也沒睜，隨口回道：「是啊。其實，在醫院的時候我就知道了。」

「那你感覺得到嗎？」

這次，Charles沒有馬上回答，而這個無聲的片刻令Erik開始忐忑不安。最後，Charles再度睜開雙眼，眼裡是非常審慎的認真神色。「來自觸碰本身的直接刺激嗎？幾乎沒有辦法。」他挪動原本環住Erik的手臂，手掌略施了點力扣住Erik的臉側，雙眼毫不猶豫直視著他。「但是Erik，那不是真正重要的事情。我承認我感覺不到以往最主要的刺激來源，可是我還是能夠『感覺到』某些東西——不管那到底是什麼。」說著，Charles縮短兩人的距離，讓他們的額頭相碰。「我不是跟你說過，大腦才是人類最重要的性器官嗎？我的意思是，因為看到你還有觸碰到你，那些刺激都會讓我得到滿足感，這是真的。對我而言，重要的不是那些我失去的，而是那些我還擁有的。」

Erik緊閉雙眼。這是一團複雜又矛盾的情感。那段話讓他感到愧疚，但也讓他感到胸口發燙。更何況，現在這種近距離接觸本身就具有大幅度減緩思考速度的功效。

Charles輕輕吻了一下他的嘴唇，然後退開了一些。等到Erik張開眼，他看到那雙既認真又閃著笑意的藍眼熱切地注視著他，「老實說，我 _真的_ 不覺得自己失去了很多。除此之外，性愛帶來的愉悅感主要是因為腦內啡的關係，而我相信昨天我的大腦依舊發揮了同樣的功用。相信我，這 _真的_ 沒有你擔心的那麼糟。你知道嗎？有些時候，我還真會覺得只要我的大腦安然無恙，我就沒什麼問題。」

Erik不禁皺眉，為什麼他有種詭異的預感，Charles說這些話以及昨晚發生的事都只是他想要減輕Erik的自責而已？

Charles輕嘆了一口氣，說：「我想，用心電感應可能會比較方便，還能避免掉一些語焉不詳造成的誤會。」

他又被讀心了嗎？……「好吧。」Erik回答。

Charles看似思考了一下，最後說：「那，我應該從頭開始說。」

_從我遇見你的那一晚。_

Erik聽到，然後他看到一片黑暗——不是他看到，而是在一瞬之間他被影像、聲音、情緒和思緒等訊息淹沒。

_旋風。倉皇撤退。在混亂的一片黑暗之中有一股強烈的憤怒。另外一個變種人。前所未見的決斷力，奮不顧身的勇氣。驚訝，他從來沒有感受過這等強度的情緒。好奇，他想知道對方為什麼會攻擊Shaw，所以他讀了對方的心。震驚，因為他以為自己已經非常清楚由於變種能力遭受的痛苦，但是在對方的身上，他讀到自己沒有經歷過、沒有想像過、沒有接觸過的痛苦往事。令人瞠目結舌的頑強，Erik。他知道自己是唯一有能力阻止那位寧可被核子潛艇拖行在海裡溺死也不願意放手的人。_

_慚愧，因為他擅自讀取了一個陌生人最痛苦不堪的往事。驚喜，因為Erik是他繼Raven之後實際上碰到的第二位變種人。而Erik……他不一樣。_

他就只是一個仇恨和憤怒的集合體。

_你不只是如此。_

_他希望Erik留下來。因為他知道Erik的孤獨——這是他的孤獨，也是其他孤單的變種人共同感受到的孤獨。他知道自己有能力幫助另外一個人，所以他伸出手。_

_Erik是一個滿身是傷的堅韌個體。然而，Erik沒有他自己所認為的那麼不堪。他很直率，也很有深度。他不是毫無心機的人，但也不會拐彎抹角。_

_他總能輕易地融入人群，但他也總和別人保持著一定的距離。Raven以為他從來都不需要隱藏，但她錯了，其實他一直都在隱藏。他很清楚自己的能力不可能被其他人輕易接受，而且他的能力遠比Raven的能力更令人心生恐懼和猜疑。但是在Erik的面前，他發現自己不需要隱藏。因為Erik能夠理解。_

_或許是因為他「看過的」和感受過的東西比別人多上許多，所以他的觀點和身邊的人總是格格不入。讓他感到意外的是，Erik和他處得來。_

_Erik是他第一次碰到可以暢所欲言的人。曾經他可以跟Raven這樣說話，但隨著年齡增長，他們之間反倒出現日益漸寬的溝通障礙。只有Erik聽得懂他在說什麼，雖然Erik不總是贊同他的看法，但Erik瞭解他的意思。_

_Erik賦予了朋友這個詞新的定義。在這個世上數不清的個體當中，第一次有另外一個心靈如此靠近他。不知道從什麼時候開始，他不再認為自己是在「幫助」Erik，他們比較像是互相扶持的關係。Erik擁有一個堅毅又純粹的心靈，只是Erik沒有自覺，但他一直都看得很清楚。他想讓Erik脫離痛苦。他想讓Erik得到平靜。他想要Erik留在他的身邊。他想要他。_

_他總是有意無意試探對方，但是他從來沒有讓自己真正去讀對方的心。_

_他只想要盡可能接近Erik，盡可能觸碰那個心靈。他總是小心翼翼不想在對方的身上添上新的傷痕。Erik很堅強，比任何人都能夠承受痛苦，但他絕對不想傷害他。_

_但是到了最後，他還是傷害了Erik。他們傷害了彼此。_

_他不希望Erik殺Shaw——儘管他知道那是Erik的復仇終點。他害怕Erik發現復仇無法帶給他冀望的救贖，他害怕Erik再也聽不進他的話，他害怕Erik失去好不容易找到的平靜，他害怕失去Erik。_

_最終，他還是失去了Erik——也失去了一直以來陪著他的Raven。_

_他知道自己犯下了錯誤，而他是真心想要補救他犯下的錯誤。他知道自己仍有能力幫助其他的人，所以他就會這麼一直做下去。就算這條路上只有他一個人，孤獨……_

Charles。

_喜出望外。Raven和Erik，他們回來了。他感覺得到，他偵測到。同時他也知道這只是一個短暫的重逢，但是他們確實回來了。_

_Raven，他漂亮的Raven。難過，因為她離開了他。高興，因為她找到了自信和真正的自我。_

_Erik，他的朋友，他那依然深陷愧疚的朋友。_

_已經發生的事情不可能逆轉。當然，他可以操縱別人的想法、改變別人的記憶，但除非必要他實在不願意這麼做。他更動了Moira的記憶，因為他要保護他僅能保護的人，試圖彌補他犯下的錯誤。但是Erik……Erik相信他，如果他擅自篡改了任何的東西，他不知道自己是否還能像之前那樣坦蕩蕩看著Erik。_

_他只能一步一步來，在這個短暫的相聚期間，他希望他們至少能夠修復破碎的友情，因為他不願意失去這個世界上唯一能夠和他對談的人。但他也發現自己想要的不只是如此——他希望能更接近Erik，更接近那個心靈。_

_所以，他讀了Erik的心。_

果然。

_試探，言語和肢體觸碰。他不希望違反對方的意願。以他幾乎無所不能的能力，他當然可以輕易達到目的，但，那就不是「真的」了。_

_他希望留下對方，他希望把握僅有的時間，所以他伸出了手。_

Erik這才知道，那個讓他感到驚訝的親吻、他覺得極為自然的接觸，在那個當下Charles竟是非常緊張和激動。

Erik的感官知覺回來了。

他眨了眨眼，不知道這個精神連結維持了多久。

他發現Charles的眼眶有點濕，還有他自己的眼角也淌著淚水。他依然躺在原處，曙光從窗戶透了進來。Erik知道這應該只有短暫的數分鐘，可是他感覺自己彷彿經歷了好幾個月。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-295376040)]

 

那些是數不清的記憶片段，伴隨著情緒的記憶片段。那些伴隨著溫暖情緒的記憶不屬於他，但讓他感到自己好像從一個截然不同的位置看到那些他自己經歷過的往事。那是Charles的記憶、Charles的情緒，而Charles和他分享了這些。

Erik一口氣接收了非常密集且強度很高的大量訊息，而他的大腦仍在努力處理這些陌生的感覺。如果這就是讀取另外一個人的記憶感受到的東西，那麼Charles到底是怎麼能夠一直持續承受到現在的？

這一次，Erik先伸出手臂擁住Charles。在他逐漸平復下來的幾分鐘裡，他們就這樣靜靜地擁抱依偎著對方。

許久之後，Charles開口：「Erik，有件事我必須跟你道歉。」

 _為什麼？_ 他才想著，下一秒就被昨天晚上的畫面擊中。不只是畫面，其中還混雜著欣喜、歡愉、興奮和亢奮的情緒。

老實說，看到自己在另外一個人的眼睛裡的模樣，有時候真的不是那麼好的一件事。

「昨晚我一直對你保持心電感應的連結，一開始我只是想要確認你的意願，想知道你是否只是遷就我而已。但後來……」很難得的，Charles竟然露出不好意思的表情，「……我想要知道你的『感覺』是什麼，所以，對不起，侵犯了你的隱私。」

看來「隱私」碰到Charles總是會有新的定義範疇。

然而，Erik發現自己並不在意。如果Charles能夠感受到他所感覺到的，代表那些是兩個人共同享有的感覺。他可以接受。甚至，他覺得那很好。

「沒關係。」他回答。

Charles輕嘆了一聲，彷彿鬆了一口氣。

所以，解釋完了？Erik望著再度闔上眼的Charles，雖然這個新的情境有點怪異也有點讓人措手不及，但至少他終於瞭解Charles的想法了。他們都不想要失去對方，他們都認為對方是不可取代與最重要的個體，還有他們都渴望彼此。就目前而言，這似乎已經足夠了。

他也跟著閉上眼，鬆懈了下來，讓自己享受來自他最熟悉的人的不熟悉的懷抱。

半晌，他聽到Charles開口說：「那麼，你會留下來到明年嗎？」

Erik睜開眼，他發現自己好像突然看清了幾件事——然而，當溫暖的嘴唇湊上他的臉頰以及溫暖的手掌沿著他的背脊一路往下滑的時候，他的注意力立刻被分散。

在Erik失去思考的能力之前，他得到了幾個結論：

一，Charles跟他上床是因為他想要，而且他知道Erik也想要。

二，Charles跟他上床是因為他想要向Erik證明他的身體一切安好，要他免除擔憂或愧疚。

三，Charles跟他上床是因為他想要說服Erik（和Raven）留下來一起過節。

四，該死的心電感應者。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles (Everything)
> 
> 繼上廁所更新之後，第二次缺乏劇情進度的一篇Orz  
> 當然，滾上床之後不代表所有的問題就此迎刃而解——但也不代表他們可以說話說一整章啊（崩潰）。
> 
> 我很認真思考過這種隔天早上的對話到底合不合理，但我想，算了，這兩個人也不是常人，所以我就不管了。另外，教授受傷之後的身體情況到底是怎麼樣呢？由於我沒找到官方的說法，所以這也只是我自己的詮釋而已。


	8. Façade

「所以，就只有你跟我？」Erik問。

Alex聳肩，回答：「Sean說，只要你在旁邊，他絕對不想爬上屋頂。」

Erik聽了，不禁嗤了一聲。雖然他覺得這有點可笑，但是他可以理解——畢竟他把Sean從雷達上方推下去的時候，那個孩子還沒抓到尖叫和飛行的訣竅。然而，Erik非常確定，如果當時不是因為他不想浪費寶貴的時間所以先動了手，Charles _絕對_ 會在囉唆十分鐘之後照樣伸手把Sean推下去——Erik就只是替大家節省了時間並且背負了罵名而已。真的是那樣。

今天的天氣不錯，雖仍是十二月底寒風刺骨的冷冽，但至少天氣晴朗且陽光充足。依照Erik和Hank昨天的討論，他們計畫在午餐之前把發訊器裝設在屋頂上，並且接好線路。現在的時間比他們的預定行程稍微晚了一點——由於今天早上發生了一些Erik昨天怎麼也不會想到的事情，因而耽誤了他 _一些_ 時間，導致他甚至沒時間吃早餐，而只是在梳洗妥當之後便直接來到Hank的實驗室。雖然Hank沒有明說，但是他看到Erik比約定的時間還晚了將近一個小時才出現，他臉上的表情絕對不是高興。然而，當Erik讓他們免除鑽開牆壁的浩大工程就順利把電纜一路接上屋頂之後，Hank好像就不是那麼在乎他遲到的事實了。

當Erik和Alex在屋頂上架設裝置，而Hank和Sean在底下確認時，那個瞬間讓他有種錯覺，彷彿他又回到了他們在這裡進行特訓的時光。

說實在話，Erik是真心關心這些孩子的，儘管他和他們的關係沒有他們和Charles那麼親近。Erik從來都沒有想過自己還會在乎別人、和別人產生連結——直到他遇見了Charles、遇見了Raven、遇見了這些變種人孩子。即使最初他留下來的目的僅只是為了Shaw，但那早已經不是唯一的原因了。更多的原因在於他關心這些人，而這甚至讓他產生了認同和歸屬的情感，這些都是Erik之前沒有經歷過的。

就像那晚Charles出面阻止他離開時所說的，他有機會成為更大格局的一分子，他不應該就此離開。Erik被說服留了下來，也參與了Charles所說的創舉——他們兩人共同完成的「創舉」。因為這個緣故，Erik發現自己似乎真的能做出什麼貢獻，他的人生不只是復仇而已，他還能成就更多的事。

這是一種不同於他已知形式的力量。這是希望，或甚至是夢想——而這也幾乎是Charles領著他、讓他看到的目標。

然而，很諷刺的是，Charles給了他這個目標，但卻也是這個目標讓他和Charles產生歧見。

「這樣應該就可以了。」Erik說：「麻煩你跟Hank講一聲，要他測試一下。」

Alex點頭，然後跑到屋簷旁邊朝底下大喊。隔了一會，他們聽到Hank確認結果的回吼。

「好了，看來我們的速度真的很快。」Alex一面在衣服上隨意擦了擦弄髒的手，一面問道：「你們會留下來，對吧？」

Erik打量著Alex，很顯然的，他臉上的神情是疑慮。這是可以預期的，畢竟上一次他們見到Erik的時候，Erik竟然和那些曾經是Shaw的手下、闖入CIA機構又在海灘上攻擊他們的變種人一起離開。平心而論，這幾個孩子沒有在第一天晚上對他發難，那才是出乎他意料的行為。

「我會待到Cerebro完成。」Erik回答。這是他的計畫，而他不打算改變——雖然他知道自己差不多已經被Charles說服多留幾天了。但他不會代表Raven發言，等到假期結束之後，Raven要跟他走或是留下來，那是她的決定。

當他們一起走下樓梯時，Alex說：「你知道，教授是真的很高興看到你們回來。」

「我相信。」Erik還記得自己感受到的Charles驚喜的情緒。那真的是……很有趣的經驗。

「其實你大可以讓那個瞬移者送你們過來，不是嗎？為什麼還要大老遠開車過來？」Alex不解問道。

Erik瞥了他一眼，反問：「你放心讓他接近這裡嗎？」

Alex一愣，接著眼睛一亮，回答：「說的也是。」

Erik微微一笑。然而，他沒說出口的是，他和Raven _確實_ 有借助Azazel的能力——但他們只來到Charles的偵測範圍之外。其中一個原因是Erik希望給Charles一點反應時間做好心理準備，否則他和Raven突然出現在大門口的行徑只怕會造成反效果。另一個原因則是，說實在話，Erik並非真正相信那些人，更遑論信任了。所謂的盟友就是這麼一回事，因為利益或是相近的目標而結盟，但不代表彼此之間沒有嫌隙或是衝突或根本是各懷鬼胎。

目前在他身邊，他唯一信得過的人就只有Raven。

當他看到Raven很輕易地和那些男孩們閒聊，Erik開始回想，自己到底有沒有懷疑過，這次帶Raven回來，可能會導致Raven改變心意選擇留下的結果？——儘管他有預感Raven依然會跟他離開。

事實上，之前他好像沒有思考過Raven或許會改變立場的觀點，畢竟他一直在擔心自己該怎麼面對Charles，而Charles又會如何對待他。所以直到現在，這個念頭才真正出現在他的心裡。

不過，Erik倒是一直很清楚，Raven應該能很輕易地被這些孩子接納，因為在衝突的那天Raven依舊站在「他們」這邊，只不過到了最後一刻她選擇和Erik離開。由於她在實際上沒有和這些人為敵，所以這幾位男孩在情感上依然會認為她是他們的一分子——或多或少吧。反之，Angel就完全不行了。即使她也曾經和這些孩子們共處了好一段時間，但是她的選擇讓她沒有辦法再融入這裡。至於Erik本人，他則恰好處在一個非常尷尬的位置。

或許最關鍵的一點仍在於Charles對他的態度。由於Charles沒有敵視Erik，所以這些孩子也抱持著一種觀望的態度。又或許，原因在於Erik曾經和他們相處了好幾個月，他們也一同經歷了特訓和最後的戰鬥，以致於他們之間仍存在著某種比Erik想像中還要穩固的關係。

人和人之間的連結，有時候真的很微妙。

當Erik在廚房和Raven以及負責打雜但主要工作是閒晃和偷吃的Sean一起備餐的時候，他突然瞭解為什麼Alex會問「你們會留下來，對吧？」這個問題了。如果Erik只是客人，他也未免太融入這裡了。客人是不會經手家務事的——好吧，在認知的層面上，Erik知道似乎有這麼一回事，但是他好像從來都沒有到別人家作客過，除了扮演不速之客登門造訪並且殺了屋主之外。

在這段形同放空的時間裡，Erik終於有時間整理自己混亂的思緒。

仔細想起來，那只不過是過去十二個小時之內發生的事。Erik依然覺得非常不真實，更不用說有太多的變化他還來不及消化吸收。

無疑的，那絕對是一種「距離」的改變。

彷彿他和Charles之間先前存在的某種藩籬被清除了。並不是說他們兩人之間的隔閡就此消失無蹤，當然，目前他們的關係還是比不上幾個月之前那種輕鬆愉悅、毫無負擔和毫無保留的相處方式，可是昨晚和今早發生的事確實在短時間之內急速拉近他們兩人的距離。所以，就某方面而言，他們比之間更接近對方。

Erik不禁懷疑這個結果是否也在Charles的計算之中？並非他感到後悔或是心生怨言，而只是……如同Erik的理解，Charles很清楚該如何使用不同的方法解決不同對象的不同問題，所以，要是昨天晚上Charles踏出的那一步其實是經過精密計算並且認為那是解決兩人之間的問題的最佳手段呢？

當然，Charles的動機是不想失去他——Erik相信Charles的「說詞」，但他也知道對方是個高明的棋手，他的棋步不可能只包含單一的運算。

然而，如果不去考慮Charles的決策過程包括哪些繁複的步驟，單純看結果的話，Erik實在沒什麼好抱怨的。

比方說，昨天的Erik絕對不會想到今早他竟然會和Charles討論起他的身體失去知覺的部位有哪些。過去的兩天裡，他總是不自覺讓自己的視線避開Charles的下半身。當然，說話的時候看著對方的臉是禮貌，但是他仍會避免目光掃向那雙無法再行走的雙腿以及輪椅。但今天早上，Erik發現自己竟然有勇氣正眼去看，甚至伸出手去觸碰Charles失去知覺和動覺的下肢。

Charles的腿摸起來還滿平常的——不，他不知道之前Charles的腿摸起來是什麼感覺，所以他沒有辦法斷言。溫熱的皮膚、依然有彈性的肌肉，那仍舊是Charles的身體。

「感覺上，這就好像是我身上有一道看不見的縫線，把兩個各自為陣的部位縫在一起。」Charles說，同時伸手劃過自己的肚臍那一帶。

回想起來，那個畫面應該是令人感到怪異和不自在的，但Erik並不會這麼覺得。他也跟著用手去尋找並且記錄那道隱形的界線。

他們花了一點時間（也許不小心花了太多的時間）一起檢查Charles的身上有沒有因為昨晚的不當睡姿導致了皮膚的壓迫紅腫，那還真的是Erik從來都沒想過會發生的事情，但那同樣也是一種非常親密的舉動——他不記得自己曾經這麼仔細看過另外一個人的身體。

Charles還示範了他平常是如何用某種帶子綁住自己的腳，讓自己不必借助別人就可以順利翻身。那就像先前Charles說的，他真的很努力在適應這個新的身體。

除此之外，Erik終於開口問Charles要怎麼上廁所，而他得到的答案讓他的胸口揪得很緊。

最後，Charles輕描淡寫做了結論：「說穿了，其實這就是重新學習如何控制肌肉的反射動作。是不太容易沒錯，但是經過一段訓練的時間之後，我的表現還算不錯——至少我不需要整天包著尿布或是一直插著尿管。」他頓了一下，微笑道：「不過，請放心，我還沒有拋棄羞恥心到在你的面前示範。」

話雖如此，Erik依然在某個容器裡看到尿管。Charles則解釋說：「有時候我還是必須自行導尿，為了健康的因素。」

聽起來還滿……痛的。

然而，Charles卻聳肩回答：「說真的，這個時候我就會覺得慶幸，還好自己感覺不到的。」

不，聽到Charles說感覺不到，比聽到他說感覺到痛更令人心痛。

Charles拍了一下Erik的肩膀，說：「嘿，Erik，你要這樣想，還好那顆子彈打到的是我的脊椎而不是 _我的頭_ 。」Charles看起來非常認真，彷彿他是真心這麼認為的。

就是因為那句話，令Erik突然想通了一件事。

 _「你知道嗎？有些時候，我還真會覺得只要我的大腦安然無恙，我就沒什麼問題。」_ 稍早Charles對他說這句話的時候，Erik只覺得那是Charles想要說服他、要他相信他是真的沒事；但是當Erik第二次聽到這句話的時候，他突然發現Charles想說服的人或許不只是Erik，而還有 _他自己_ 。

Erik很清楚什麼叫作受苦和磨難。他也很清楚如果要超越磨難本身，就必須賦予這種磨難某種意義。就像他，他認為就是自己的過去經歷，才會讓他得到現在的力量——這就是他為自己之所以受苦找到的意義。而Charles昨天說他受傷之後才得以看到許多之前沒有看到的東西，那就是Charles為自己的受苦找到的意義。然而，要找到這種「意義」，那是經過痛苦煎熬之後才會逐漸找到的。既然如此，那為什麼Charles——

「Erik！」Raven用力推了他一下，「你在幹嘛？沒發現你連鍋子都快燒焦了嗎？」

Erik這才突然聞到焦味，他趕緊低頭，該死，煮菜的時候千萬不能分心。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-297556553)]

 

在那之後，他沒有再多想，但是Raven一直盯著他，似乎覺得Erik有什麼地方不太對勁。

午餐時，餐桌上的氣氛意外有點喧鬧。起因好像是Alex不小心弄壞了Hank的什麼裝備還是儀器，而Sean則在一旁不時搭腔幾句幫倒忙。

這是自從早上Erik離開Charles的房間之後，他們兩人再次同處在同一個空間裡。雖然分坐在餐桌兩端的他們沒有交談，但是視線交會時，那雙藍色眼睛一直透著的笑意，讓Erik感到過去兩天他們之間的尷尬已經消失得差不多了。這讓他忍不住微笑。

Raven的嘴角露出一抹詭異的偷笑，並且以猜疑的眼神來回穿梭在他和Charles之間。Erik非常確定自己看起來與平日無異——而且他非常慶幸當時留在這棟房子裡面的高領上衣都還安然躺在衣櫃裡。所以，到底是哪裡可疑了？

下午Erik繼續和他們一起在地下室搭建即將用來放置Cerebro的廳室。是的，Erik確實是個非常有效率的建築工人，尤其在搬運和固定金屬建材的部分。以及是的，Alex的能力可以用在焊接，但是品質仍比不上焊槍。儘管Sean的能力對於建造一點用途都沒有，但是他在使用機械的方面倒是頗為得心應手。

在勞力工作的過程之中，Erik反而有許多時間繼續思考。

今天早上Charles一口氣對他分享了好幾個月的記憶。在那個當下Erik幾乎被瞬間湧入的訊息淹沒，所以他根本無暇仔細思索。

那種截然不同於他自己的記憶和情緒令他很感動，但也有點錯亂。同樣的事情在他的眼裡和在Charles的眼裡大相徑庭，甚至給他那根本是兩件事的錯覺，而且他從來都不覺得自己真的有Charles看到的那麼……美好。

Erik費了一點時間才逐漸釐清那些思緒，同時他也發現了之前忽略的細節。

他認為那不是「全部」的記憶。

當Erik透過Charles的眼睛看到少了他和Raven的這棟房子時，那個瞬間爆發出一閃而逝的強烈孤獨，以及某些他無法判斷的情緒滲入其中。

很明顯的，Charles沒有完全對他坦白。他給Erik的記憶是經過篩選的。

心電感應的交流是一種很難忘的特殊經驗。但問題在於，你真的能夠相信一個有經驗、又有能力操縱並且更改記憶的心電感應者給你的東西嗎？

Erik相信Charles。他相信Charles給他的記憶是「真的」。然而，擁有這種交流主控權的Charles，他有能力選擇要說哪些和不說哪些。

也許Erik不應該在乎這點，畢竟當時他要求的解釋只是想知道Charles對他的看法是什麼，而他們之間又是怎麼意外發展出現在的關係。他從來都沒有要求Charles對他 _完全_ 坦承，所以他不應該在乎才對。

然而，一旦這個念頭萌芽之後，卻只有越來越茁壯的分。Erik開始仔細回想Charles對他說過的話。

_「我曾經感到憤怒。」_

但是那些記憶裡面並沒有憤怒。

_「當時……我滿沮喪的。」_

他也沒有看到沮喪。

_「剛出院回到這裡的時候，我的確消沉了一陣子。」_

醫院、剛回到這裡，Charles給Erik的記憶完全缺少了這一塊。

每個人都有不希望別人知道的東西。Erik知道——而他相信身為心電感應者的Charles沒有理由不知道這一點。沒有人願意把自己的弱點毫不掩飾攤開在另外一個人的眼前，尤其在自己最重視的人的面前。

然而，Charles知道Erik的 _一切_ ，但Erik卻無法獲知Charles所有的感觸。

也許Erik不應該跟一個心電感應者計較這種事，因為講這種事情的公平性本來就是枉然的。可是Erik卻發現自己很在乎。

Charles是一個堅強的人，他絕對不會大聲喊出自己的痛苦或在別人的面前抱怨。Erik很清楚，但是他……他為什麼會在乎？

並非這種資訊不對等的關係讓Erik介意，真正讓他在意的是，Charles對他隱瞞特定訊息的用意是什麼？

是他不希望讓Erik看到他不是那麼好的一面？還是他擔心造成Erik的困擾？或是他不相信Erik？

看來工作的時候最好也不要分心——當Erik一不小心將一塊鋼板變成一團皺起的廢鐵之後，他得到了這個教訓。

在工作告一段落之後，Erik獨自留在這裡繼續沉思。

他不知道自己坐了多久，直到一聲輕喚讓他回到現實。他轉過身，是Raven。

「Erik，我只是想告訴你，晚餐的時間到了。」Raven說，接著她皺眉瞪著Erik，「你還好嗎？」

Erik點頭，然後說：「Raven，麻煩妳通知Emma一聲，說我們會晚一點才離開，」他停頓了一下，才補上：「大概留到明年吧。」

Raven盯著他一會，眼裡閃過懷疑，然後變成混著詭譎笑意的猜疑。「我怎麼從來都不知道你不喜歡和心電感應者溝通？」她笑著問。

Erik給了她一個皮笑肉不笑的微笑，回答：「有些事我不希望被她發現——也不希望被 _他_ 發現。」畢竟，Charles不會讀Raven的心，但是他會讀 _他的_ 。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由於我不太清楚1960s脊椎損傷的病人是怎麼護理的，所以我差不多用現今的方式去描述，因此一定會產生歷史上的不正確。另外就是教授才受傷兩個月，以常理而言他的身體應該不會復原得這麼快，就讓我繼續把他當特例吧——否則我就得重寫整篇。


	9. Ungewohnte Besorgnis

「我以為我們說好要下棋。」

「我們正在下棋沒錯啊。」Charles笑吟吟回道。在笑的不只是他的嘴巴，還有他的眉毛、他的眼睛，甚至他整個人都散發著笑意。Erik已經很久沒有看過笑得這麼開懷的Charles了，彷彿他整個人都明亮了起來。一開始輕輕印上來的雙唇，在下一個瞬間變成令人喘不過氣且足以忘卻一切的激烈長吻。吸吮、輕囓、緊緊捲住對方深入進來的舌頭。當這個不知道維持多久的深吻逐漸轉變為在對方微張的浮腫雙唇上留下數不清的依依不捨輕吻時，Charles沿著Erik的臉頰一直吻到他的耳旁，輕聲在他耳邊說道：「騎士到h3。」

Erik很確定這根本不是下棋。下棋應該是兩個人隔著棋盤而坐，視線主要放在棋盤上（以及說話時看著對方的臉），雙手的活動範圍就是拿取棋子（有時候拿旁邊的酒杯），而不是兩個人一起擠在沙發上，雙眼和雙手都在對方的身上，棋盤和棋子在開局沒多久之後就被冷落在一旁。現在進行的棋局完全仰賴他們過人的記憶力，在親吻的空檔說出自己的下一個棋步。

Erik很努力回想目前棋盤上的棋子應該在的位置。但問題是，當你試圖認真思考棋路時，你的對手以不間斷的親吻和不安分的雙手一直擾亂的情況下，你還能下這種棋盤只存在腦中、全憑記憶進行的棋局嗎？隨著時間，他覺得那張棋盤越來越模糊，甚至有三分之一的棋子他不確定是否真的在他記得的位置。他 _知道_ 棋盤上有陷阱，而且他 _也知道_ 自己的前腳已經踏進陷阱了，可是他根本無法判斷。「城堡到c5。」清掉那個伺機而動的主教。但是Erik依然有不祥的預感。

_需要我幫忙嗎？_

下一秒，一個非常清晰的棋盤影像出現在Erik的腦海裡。

所以，現在的棋局是這樣？由於Erik無法完全確定所有的棋子，因此他只能希望那個心電感應者投射給他的棋盤是正確的。

_Castling. Check.（入堡。將軍。）_

該死。

就算Erik從來都不在乎跟Charles下棋的輸贏，但……這根本已經不能算是下棋了吧？Charles甚至沒有開口說棋步，他的聲音直接在Erik的腦內響起，他的嘴唇貼在Erik的耳垂上，而他的手輕輕拉起Erik的上衣撫摸著他的後腰。

除此之外，Erik從來沒有看過兩個棋子以 _洋洋得意的方式_ 進行短易位。他認為這不是自己的錯覺，那兩個不應該傳達任何情感的棋子竟然能讓人感覺到趾高氣昂的氣燄，儘管這令人難以置信，但在一個能夠操縱幻象的心電感應者的面前，什麼事情都有可能發生。

既然如此，Erik相信自己也沒有必要客氣了。

他盯著Charles，後者看起來就跟那張虛擬棋盤上面的虛擬城堡和虛擬國王一樣得意。他略微偏過頭，吻上那佈滿得色的臉龐。在他嘴唇底下的肌肉牽動告訴他，Charles笑得更高興了。Erik不知道Charles到底為什麼發笑，但那個疑問很快就跟著那盤還沒下完的棋局一樣暫時被拋到一邊。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-298155749)]

 

在Erik脫去Charles身上的羊毛背心，並且緩緩解開一顆一顆襯衫釦子的時候，那張惱人的棋盤終於如他所願從他的腦中消失了。

「或許我們應該鎖門？」Charles建議。很好，原本在他臉上的得意也跟著那張棋盤的投影一起消失了，現在Charles的臉上只剩下那種溫柔的喜愛混雜著渴望的表情。

Erik轉頭看去，書房的門別說鎖上，根本還是敞開的。這不令人意外， _因為他們本來就只是想要下棋而已。_

他讓門板滑動關上，並且讓金屬卡鎖落入凹槽。回過頭，迎上Charles透著些許羨慕的眼神。「我跟你說過你不需要念力，自然會有人幫你『代勞』。」Erik說。

Charles微微一笑，非常順手地把Erik的套頭毛衣脫了。

不像昨晚的手忙腳亂，也不像今早的慢條斯理，Erik幫Charles調整姿勢讓他半躺坐在長沙發上，然後自己跟著覆了上去。他不知道這是Charles本來的喜好，還是因為受限於他現在的身體，Charles似乎非常喜歡透過肌膚感受到每一個觸碰。

如果說Erik在遇見Charles之前他從來沒碰過純粹友善的肢體接觸的話，現在這種接觸的方式也是他之前沒有經歷過的。用雙手和唇舌摸索著依然有點不熟悉的身體，感覺對方溫熱肌膚底下的肌肉因為每一個撫摸或親吻或舔咬的刺激而收縮，以及偶爾聽到低沉的呻吟或喘息。這不單純是為了性慾，當然，慾望絕對是主要的原因，但有更多的渴望來自於想要感受到對方，想要對方感受到自己。或許是因為他們都經歷了幾乎失去對方的兩個月，所以都還在確認對方是 _真的_ 在自己的身邊，確認這是真實的。

Erik喜歡那雙顏色漸黯的藍眼如此入迷地凝望著他，那裡充滿愉悅、憐愛和欲求。從來沒有人用這種眼神看著他，而他知道唯有 _他_ 才能讓那雙眼睛流露出這種眼神。

Charles解開他的皮帶，讓他的褲子褪到膝間，接著解開自己的褲子，伸手扣住Erik的腰，讓他們同樣勃發的慾望一起被困在緊緊相貼的下腹部間。他先是呻吟，然後緩緩搖動臀部，享受每一個摩擦帶來的愉悅。這不是追求爆發般的猛烈和短暫的歡愉，而比較像是盡可能讓這個親密的接觸一直延續下去。

Erik一直望著Charles的眼睛——該死，他昨天為什麼會把眼睛閉上？——而那雙眼睛也一直凝視著他。那讓他感覺到他們不需要言語也不需要心電感應就能夠溝通。

他不知道為什麼這種感覺會讓他這麼興奮，以及滿足。

不知道過了多久，Charles握住他的腰，敦促他加速，而他們在那之後沒多久幾乎同時達到高潮。

他們繼續留在原處好一會，Charles輕吻磨蹭著Erik的脖子，讓Erik有點擔心他會留下連高領毛衣都遮不住的痕跡。然而，管他的。

在他們懶洋洋清理完畢並且重新穿回衣服之後，Charles很認真地看著Erik，說：「Erik，輪到你了。」

Erik的腦中立刻出現先前的棋盤影像，而他的國王在棋盤上的危機依舊沒有得到解除。

所以，剛才發生的事情沒能把那張棋盤從Charles的腦袋裡面清除？

他望著Charles，那個心電感應者不知為何笑得非常燦爛。

不過，那盤棋最後依舊不了了之。因為室內非常溫暖，空氣裡還殘留著性愛的味道，而他們並肩靠著對方，有一句沒一句隨口聊了起來。

在此之前，Erik有非常多的機會坐在Charles的身邊，他早已習慣了這個距離，習慣了肩膀和手臂的不時觸碰。他們好像一直都這麼接近對方，只是Erik從來沒有意識到這件事。

在Charles的記憶裡，他說Erik是這個世界上最接近他的另外一個心靈。在Erik的心裡，不管在有形還是無形的層面，Charles都是最靠近他的另外一個個體。所以，這是不是跟他煩惱了大半天的事情有關？既然他們都認為對方是最親近自己的人，因此他們應該……坦然以對？不，這應該是兩碼子的事。

他望著Charles的側臉。Erik相信Charles做的決定絕對不會出於惡意。如果Charles認為隱瞞某些訊息對他們兩個人都是最好的話，那麼情況或許就是如此——儘管Erik依舊很好奇Charles的動機。不，他沒有很好奇，就只是 _有一點_ 好奇而已。

Charles詢問地看了他一眼，但Erik只是搖頭，回以淺淺的一笑。

面對Charles，直言不諱是最好的方式——這是Erik過去學到的經驗。然而，現在的他卻陷入了兩難，不知道該採取哪一種行動。

當然他可以閉口不談。如果那是Charles選擇不談的，那麼他就不應該追問。就算他清楚察覺到那些事情的存在，他也可以選擇不提，讓這成為某種心照不宣的默契（或是另外一根芒刺）。

當然他也可以直接問Charles，但是Erik一點也沒有把握那會導致什麼結果。

Erik很少做沒把握的事。

他很少猶豫不決。他總是一個果斷的行動者。然而，只要碰到Charles，很多時候他經常拿不定主意。

在遇見Charles之前，Erik只學到如何傷害別人，而那是多年來身為被害人的他唯一清楚的人與人之間的關係。但是Charles讓他看到了一種截然不同的關係，讓他認識到什麼叫作關心和支持，伸出手帶著他進入一個溫暖的……如同他能理解的，近似於家庭的關係。雖然Erik一直都能夠坦然面對看清他不願回首的過去的Charles，但是在和Charles相處的時候，他經常保有一定程度的警覺，深怕自己把那種加害人與被害人的關係複製到Charles的身上。他真的從來都不願意傷害Charles。

所以他也不應該拿出那種逼迫別人吐實的態度要求Charles把所有的事情說出來，不是嗎？

Charles握住他的手，Erik低下頭，看到手指在他的掌上稍微挪動，和他十指相扣。他愣了一下，然後回握。

 _那件事真的不重要。_ Erik告訴自己。

基於健康的考量，Erik知道他其實不應該和Charles睡在同一張床上，以免再度造成Charles的不當睡姿，因此他婉拒了那個邀請，並且在廝磨了一陣子之後才離開Charles的房間。在走廊上，他依稀聽到樓下傳來模糊的說話聲，說真的，那些小鬼從來都感覺不到累嗎？

Erik回到自己的房間，躺上床，卻發現自己輾轉難眠。前天晚上他很快便入睡，可能是因為大半天的車程耗費不少體力，也可能是因為Charles表明原諒他，讓他心裡的大石終於放下；昨晚他也很快入睡，儘管旁邊有人的時候他幾乎不可能睡著，但他還是睡得很沉。

可是今夜他無法入眠。在安靜的黑暗之中，他發現自己的思緒非常清晰。有些時候，在性愛之後反倒因為興奮感而睡不著，但是Erik認為原因應該不是那個，而是縈繞在他心頭大半天的疑惑。

如果Charles沒有跟他分享記憶，那麼Erik可能不會注意到這點；又或者，Erik會注意到Charles輕描淡寫略過一些他不想多說的事，而在那個當下會令Erik胸口一抽，然後就過去了。但是現在Erik發現自己很難不去多想。

Charles說Erik的心靈是這個世界上最接近他的，他還說他們的關係是互相扶持。既然如此，那麼Charles為什麼不願意讓他知道那些他經歷的低潮呢？

不對，那些是Charles數個月之前的記憶，而他現在的心情是否已經改變了？這並非沒有可能。

這個想法令Erik感到不安，因為他無法確定現在的Charles到底對他抱著什麼樣的心情。互相抵觸的強烈情感是可能同時存在的，渴望另外一個人的同時不代表不會怨恨對方。

Erik曾經在Charles的身上漏看了很多事，誰保證他不會錯過更多的細節？

然後，Erik突然想到今晚Charles看到他關上門的眼神，接著回想起昨天早上他把Charles的輪椅從走廊另一端吸過來的時候，當時Charles臉上的表情。

_「有些時候，我還真羨慕那些擁有操控物理力量的人。」_

假如Charles所指的不只是Erik的力量呢？假如Charles是真心希望他能夠擁有心靈傳動的能力呢？畢竟，擁有念力將可能大幅度改善他現在的生活，不是嗎？

……該死。

為什麼他沒有早一點想到Charles的話可能隱藏的涵義？

Charles本來就不是一個如同乍看之下那麼直率的人，Erik應該要比別人都清楚這件事情才對，因為他比誰都瞭解Charles。

Charles真正的想法又是什麼？以及，Charles真的會在意Erik到底有沒有領略他的語意嗎？還有，就算Erik聽出弦外之音，Charles會希望他多問嗎？

或許不會。

如果Charles不想明說，那麼Erik就不該去問。

沒錯，Charles是一個很好相處的人。他總是很真誠、總是願意觸碰另外一個心靈、總是伸出手幫助另一個人、總是帶給別人希望和樂觀和信心。但，這似乎始終是單方面的關係。他有接受過誰的手？有讓哪顆心觸碰到他？有從誰那裡得到支持？

Erik相信自己不曾見過。

即便Erik走在Charles身邊的時候， _實際上_ Charles依然走在Erik的前面。Charles一直擔負引領者的角色，不是走在前面帶領所有的人，就是走在所有人的後面扮演不可動搖的支柱。在Erik差不多和Charles決裂之前，他和Charles的關係也近似於如此。

這就是Erik一直以來認識的Charles。他是一個可靠的領導者，一個親切和包容的老師。Erik應該早就習慣這件事才對，可是他覺得……不滿足。

Charles接納所有的人，但他同時也是遙不可及的。並非Charles以高高在上的姿態睥睨旁人，而只是……在他的面前，你會覺得自己和他站在不同的高度。

可是他希望Charles能夠讓他站在他的身邊。

現在的關係固然很好，可是Erik更希望他能夠……好吧，具體而言他也不知道自己的希望是什麼。他只希望他能夠更接近Charles，希望Charles對待他的方式不像他對待其他的人。

也許「性」依舊是關鍵。在縮短他們之間距離的同時，卻也帶出了一種Erik沒有料想到的盼望。

這到底代表什麼？

糟糕，床頭燈差點被毀了。

Erik連忙把摔到地毯上的燈「撿」起來。

該死。他真的天殺的很在乎。不必自欺欺人了。

現在明明一切都很好，甚至是他從來沒有經歷過或是想像過的美好，但為什麼他還是覺得不夠？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ungewohnte Besorgnis (Unfamiliar Solicitude)
> 
> Shoot!我真不敢相信自己竟然毀了西洋棋。還有我保證Erik的鬼打牆下一章就會結束。


	10. Confrontation

1962.12.27-28

既然他無法否認自己在乎Charles為何沒有告訴他一切，而且這個事實令他感到心煩，那麼，最合理的做法就是解決這件事：找出Charles到底對他隱瞞了什麼，以及Charles之所以選擇隱瞞的理由是什麼。

由於他無法從Charles那裡得到答案——也不是說得不到答案，而是他認為自己不該直接把這個問題丟到Charles的臉上，因此Erik決定從其他人的身上尋找答案。

按照常理，Hank會是他的首選。一方面是Hank認識Charles的時間較長，而且他的年齡較長，Charles和他之間比較不像純粹的師生，而是亦師亦友。如果Charles曾經對任何人說過任何的話，他的聽眾應該會是Hank。另一方面，由於這幾天一同參與Cerebro建造的緣故，之前存在於Erik和Hank之間的怪異緊張感已經消失了不少。說穿了，那種緊張僅只是來自於他們面對自己天性的歧異觀點——偏偏他們的衝突點直接作用在Raven的身上，因此導致了他們之間那種微妙的敵意。不知道現在的Hank是否比較認同他的觀點了？Erik不禁如此尋思。

_你醒了嗎？和我一起吃早餐？_

當Charles的聲音毫無預警出現在他的腦內時，Erik有點驚訝，但旋即忍不住微笑。

_當然。廚房見？_

_沒問題。_

等到Charles的聲音消失一會之後，Erik繼續把冷水潑到臉上，然後瞪著鏡子。到底是從什麼時候，他開始習慣Charles用心電感應對他說話？

這確實是一種很方便的溝通方式。他們可以當著其他人的面「私下」討論不希望被第三者聽到的話題，也不需要大老遠走到對方的聽力範圍之內才能對話，更不用說在實戰情境中非常管用。然而，若非出於必要，實際上Charles不常使用心電感應和別人對話，更遑論閒話家常。那是一種尊重對方的考量，因為這種對話方式在某種層面上凸顯出Charles能夠做到另外一個人無法做到的事情，再者不是每個人都歡迎心電感應者突然對自己說話，因此這種舉動可能會令人心生反感。

不過，Erik倒不覺得反感或是被冒犯。Charles不會莫名其妙在三更半夜把人吵醒、也不會用這種能力作弄別人，因此他一點都不介意。然而，他倒不是非常歡迎Emma突然透過心電感應和他對話——聰明的Emma很快便發現這件事，因此她幾乎都是用「說」的和Erik溝通。

所以，原因不在於心電感應者的能力，而在於對象？因為他不信任Emma但是他信任Charles？

信任Charles？這個想法令Erik愣了一下。他相信Charles總是誠心想要幫助別人、相信Charles不會出於惡意傷害另外一個人、相信Charles不會濫用他的能力欺騙他，但是說到 _信任_ ——全然相信另外一個人？Erik從來都沒想過，對他而言這是一個陌生的概念。

他信任Charles嗎？或許不是。如果是的話，他就不會想要打探那些Charles沒有告訴他的事了，可不是嗎？

梳洗後，Erik離開房間。讓他有點詫異的是，他沒有想到自己走進廚房時，Charles已經坐在餐桌旁，而桌上擺著簡單的歐陸早餐。

「起得真早。」他拉開椅子坐下。

「我沒有繼續留在床上的理由。」Charles笑著回道，傾身在Erik臉頰上輕輕一吻，如同道早安。

這個舉動讓他覺得……很溫暖。

在一片寧靜的早晨裡，他們幾乎什麼話都沒有說，但此刻的沉默一點都不會讓人覺得不自在。相反的，Erik認為，若是多說了無關緊要的話，反而會破壞這份舒服的沉靜。他試圖觀察Charles的肢體語言，想知道他到底在想什麼——如同他們剛認識時他曾經做過的事——然而，Erik只看到毫不掩飾的欣喜和滿足，以及觀察沒多久之後他 _又_ 忘記自己原本的目的了。

早餐後，Erik單獨前往Hank的實驗室。想當然爾，疑似還沒起床的Hank不可能出現在這裡。他擅自查看了Cerebro的進展，發現Hank的工作進度相當不錯。在等待Hank的空檔，Erik忍不住想到，不知道Charles這幾天都在做些什麼事？他知道Charles每天都有固定的運動療程，訓練他能夠善加使用尚能自由活動的肢體。另外，他也知道Charles得耗費比一般人還多的時間照顧自己的身體。但其他的時間呢？閱讀？擬定籌辦學校的計畫？

這不是什麼重要的大事，就只是閃進腦海的一個念頭，但Erik依舊對Charles現在不知道在做什麼事情感到有些好奇。

一陣子之後，Hank出現了。他朝Erik點頭招呼，接著走到工作臺前。Erik想問他關於Charles的事，但是他發現這比想像中還難開口。思索了半晌，最後他問：「Charles說，房子的改建工程都是由你負責的？」

Hank聞言，抬起頭瞪著Erik，帶著一點戒心反問：「難道教授其實對書櫥的事不太高興？」

書櫥？他愣了一下，然後回想起書房裡那個看起來有點突兀的半截書櫥。「我相信Charles一點都不在意那個古董。」Erik回道。

Hank看似放心了一點，他說：「那就好，因為當時Charles盯著書櫥好一會都沒有說話，我們都以為他不高興，儘管後來他對我們說『幹得好，要用梯子才拿得到書的書櫥本來就不太方便』，可是……」Hank搖頭。

Erik很確定Charles真的不在意那個書櫥，更何況Charles還說過這些孩子做的事情讓他很感動。但，就算Charles _真的_ 不高興，看似也沒有人能確定。他忍不住皺眉，「那，這兩個月來，Charles還好嗎？」

Hank瞪著Erik，「哪一方面？」他反問。

是啊，他想問的到底是什麼？Erik重新組織他的思緒，「平常是誰照顧他的生活起居？」

「基本上是他自己。」Hank回答：「我們曾經想過是不是該請一名看護來照顧他，可是你也知道……」

是的，他知道。Erik看著眼前這團藍色的毛球，很顯然的他們不太可能隨便讓外人來到這裡。他不認為Charles會想要透過他的能力讓Hank在看護的眼中看起來像是「正常人」，因為這不只是一種欺騙的行為，而且對Hank來說也是一種否定他的外表的行為。

這樣想起來，當Charles住院的時候，Hank似乎不大可能待在醫院陪他。Erik認為，以當時Charles的身體狀況，他大概無法順利控制自己的能力，甚至連最基本的偵測和讀心能力都會受到影響，更別說需要高度精神集中才能製造和維持的幻象了。因此Hank可能對Charles住院時的情況一無所知。

「我知道。」Erik簡短回道。

「不過，我有一點醫學的背景，簡單的居家護理我還能夠勝任。」Hank說：「另外，我還多念了一些相關的資料，所以……我認為自己應該沒問題。」

Hank是個精通許多領域的天才，Erik瞭解這點，同時他也相信Hank有能力「照顧」Charles。但……「Charles有說過什麼嗎？」他問。

Hank皺眉，似乎不了解Erik的意思。

「關於他的身體，或是……他的想法？」

Hank持續瞪著Erik，然後開始思索。「我不知道。」最後他回答：「剛從醫院回來的時候，Charles有時會坐在窗前發呆，但是他從來都沒有對我們多說什麼。他從來都沒有說過什麼抱怨的話——如果這就是你想問的。」

不，Erik想問的一點都不是這個，但既然他無法從Hank的口中問出更多，所以他也不打算多做解釋。

很難想像Charles發呆的景象，那聽起來一點都不像Charles。

Erik沒有再多問，他只是和Hank一起埋首工作，一面等待另外兩位依照假期作息的年輕人出現，以便繼續進行他們在地下室的工程。既然連Hank都不知道Charles的心事，那麼Alex和Sean更不可能知道——然而，那兩位男孩應該是可以大方出入醫院的人，所以他們可能會知道Charles住院時曾經發生過什麼事，因此Erik覺得他有必要向他們打聽。

這是非常忙碌的一天，Erik從中午以後就和Alex以及Sean一直在地下室工作，直到接近傍晚整個工程大致結束之後，他才有時間提問。「Charles住院的時候，你們也在醫院嗎？」

兩個男孩互望了一眼，不置可否應了一聲。

「那個時候，他有說過什麼不尋常的話嗎？」

Alex和Sean面面相覷。隔了一會，Sean才說：「教授有跟我說過，如果我要回家的話，他會請探員幫我安排。可是我覺得……我不知道，為什麼要回去？回去不見得比較好。再說，Alex絕對不可能回去坐牢，而Hank哪裡也不能去，所以我想，那就留下來吧。教授只問過一次，後來也沒有再提起過。」

這段話令Erik感到驚訝，同時也讓他瞭解到自己先前的猜測可能沒錯：那個事件重創Charles的自信心的程度，可能超過受傷帶給他的打擊。唯有Charles認為他自己無法保護這些孩子，他才會在大家共同經歷過這麼多事之後，還興起想把他們送回家的念頭——殊不知，對他們而言，這裡才是他們唯一的「家」。

那個舉動不是因為Charles放棄了這些年輕人，而是他幾乎放棄了 _他自己_ 。

Charles曾經沮喪到差點放棄他一直堅持的夢想？

想起那張總是帶著溫柔笑容的臉，Erik握緊拳頭。

「也許Moira知道的比較多，」Alex插話：「在教授住院的時候，她經常陪在教授身邊。當然，那是她的工作，我們都知道她負責監視我們。不過她是真的，嗯，很關心教授。」

Moira是嗎？這不意外，因為Erik還記得在特訓的期間，Moira看著Charles的眼神。很明顯的，她被Charles吸引——他完全可以理解——然而，不論他們之間發生了什麼事，Charles到最後還是抹除了Moira的記憶。也就是說，最有可能知道Charles住院時的心情的人，現在也沒有辦法提供幫助了。

不，Erik突然想到，這樣說來，Moira _確實_ 看到了Charles的某些痛苦或是掙扎，但是她完全不記得了。Charles說抹除Moira的記憶是為了保護這些他僅能保護的人，然而他所清除的記憶範圍也包括了在醫院的期間。究竟是Charles想要讓Moira免除那段大家都受到傷害的痛苦記憶？還是Charles為了清除Moira看到某些他不希望別人看到他的模樣？

Charles會是這種人嗎？如果他的動機是讓Moira免於自責，他很有可能這麼做。Moira當然會自責，因為她把Charles帶進政府機關、因為她隸屬的政府下令攻擊這些原本相信她和她的政府的變種人、因為她……她開了槍。

當Charles小心翼翼照顧身邊的人的時候，完全沒有人知道他真正的心境是什麼。

他為什麼要對所有的人隱藏自己的心情？是為了不讓別人難過？還是他的自尊不允許？

雖然這個問題依舊困擾Erik，但是當他和Charles一起下棋聊天或是耳鬢廝磨時，那些疑惑暫時都被拋到一邊，因為此刻在他眼前的Charles和他記憶裡的形象一致——看似輕鬆自在的外表之下是不可動搖的堅定信心。

Erik知道Charles已經走過了低潮的階段，而那些打擊都會將一個人的意志力鍛打得更為堅不可摧。某方面而言，現在的Charles搞不好比以前的Charles更為堅決。

既然這都已經是過去式了，那麼Erik真的沒有理由鍥而不捨追下去。或許，他就只是很單純地希望Charles不必在他的面前隱瞞任何事或是任何想法。

也許他該問Raven。因為Raven認識Charles的時間最久，而且這幾天Raven陪著Charles的時間也不少，也許Charles會告訴Raven一些他沒有告訴Erik的事情？

隔天早上，Erik來到Raven的房外，毫不客氣敲了她的房門。睡眼惺忪的Raven前來應門時，她看起來非常不高興。但當她一看到Erik臉上的嚴肅表情，她好像瞬間醒了過來。「出了什麼事嗎？」她急忙問道。

「不，沒有急事。」Erik回答：「我只是想問妳，過去幾天裡Charles有跟妳提過什麼他不會輕易告訴別人的事嗎？」

Raven先是一愣，然後盯著Erik，接著大笑起來，「Erik，拜託你別告訴我，你一大早來到我的房間是為了跟我確認Charles有沒有告訴我你們的關係。」

「什麼？」Erik皺眉瞪著Raven，看到她身上的浴袍憑空消失——果然她的衣服都是靠能力變出來的。Raven的身體 _真的_ 很漂亮，但關鍵在於你該用什麼態度去面對「裸體」。有些人在她的面前會不好意思別開臉，有些人則會垂涎盯著她，不過絕大多數的人都會因為她的外表而分心這是毋庸置疑的。不管怎樣，只要Raven覺得自在和有信心最重要。

Raven退開一步讓Erik走進房間。事實上，如果你認為眼前的軀體是獨一無二的罕見變種能力，並且抱持著欣賞精緻藝術傑作的心態，反倒較能正眼看著Raven——至少Erik的心態是這樣。

「拜託，Erik，只要有眼睛的人都看得出來你們兩個發生了什麼事，根本不需要讀心術或是任何人說任何的話。」Raven搖頭。

真的嗎？不，那根本不是他本來要問的事。「我想問妳的是他的健康狀況。」Erik沉聲說：「他有對妳提過這方面的事嗎？」

Raven斂起笑容，回答：「他確實對我轉述過一些醫生的說法和復健師的建議，還說他復原的情況非常好。」突然，她瞇起眼，黃色的眼睛惡狠狠瞪著Erik，「千萬不要告訴我，你問他的健康狀況，是因為你們……我一點都不希望大清早被吵醒的原因是為了解答別人性生活的問題！」

Erik忍不住皺眉回瞪Raven，「不，我想問的是他的想法。他有沒有跟妳說過什麼，比方這兩個月來他的心情？」

Raven眨了眨眼，好像有一點不好意思。隔了半晌，她才說：「Erik，如果Charles連你都沒有說，那麼他就不可能跟其他的人說——包括我在內。」

Erik完全不知道他該為這句話感到高興或是難過。

某方面而言，Charles的孤獨是一種非常詭異的東西。Charles的孤獨不是用銅牆鐵壁捍衛自己而造成的，他比較像是人海中的孤島。Charles和別人之間彷彿存在著一層具有篩選功能的半透膜，他的樂觀和溫暖和援助會滲透出來，給予所有與他接觸的人，而外界的善意和希望和快樂也能滲透進去。但，Charles同時也會接收到別人的悲傷或痛苦或任何的負面情緒，但是他自己的負面情緒卻幾乎不會滲透出來。

因為那層膜是透明且不是密閉的，所以絕大多數的時候不會察覺到總是親和的Charles與別人之間竟然有道隔閡。因為你的一切都可以滲透進去，所以你會誤以為他和你之間沒有障礙。但，有一天你會赫然驚覺，他滲透出來的東西是經過小心選擇的。

他一直用這種方式對待別人嗎？——包括從小跟他一起長大的Raven？

「Erik，如果你真的想要知道Charles在想什麼，你為什麼不直接問他？」Raven好奇問道。

是啊，或許他應該直接問Charles，因為他發現能夠解答這個疑問的人只剩下Charles，而Erik發現他依然想要知道答案。

一旦做了決定之後，事情反倒變得非常簡單明瞭。

這一天和前一天一樣忙碌。一整天Erik都在幫忙Hank把機械和儀器搬到地下室組裝，他們甚至直接跳過午餐，一直忙到下午。直到工作進度告一段落之後，他們才來到廚房隨便吃一點東西。在那之後Hank回到實驗室，而Erik則走向Charles的書房。從走廊上，他看到Charles坐在書桌前，貌似正在研究不知道什麼東西。Erik才出現在書房門口，Charles就抬起頭對他微笑。

「有空嗎？我有些事想問你。」

Charles點頭，回答：「當然。一起散步？」

室外的溫度偏冷，但空氣十分清爽。他們一起來到戶外，Erik推著Charles，看到一段距離之外的雷達天線，他不由自主地往那個方向走去。

他不可能忘記Charles當時做的事。

Charles曾經說過，人的記憶就像一座無法想像的龐大資料庫，裡面存放著許多甚至連本人都不知道存在的資訊。「這就是為什麼催眠療法會讓病患回想起許多他在清醒時甚至不記得的細節。」當時Charles是這麼解釋的。Charles不需要催眠別人，他可以憑藉自己的能力，自由穿梭在那個猶如迷宮的資料庫裡，搜尋他想要尋找的特定資料——他就是透過這種方式，從Erik的記憶裡挖出那段塵封已久的遙遠往事。

那是一段他根本不復記得的久遠往事。關於他的母親，Erik只記得憤怒和痛苦的情緒，自責和復仇的信念，還有她竭力壓抑驚恐並且喃喃安慰他「Alles ist gut.（一切安好。）」的聲音。他壓根不記得任何有關溫情的或是祥和的或是愛的記憶——直到Charles為他找了回來。他總以為自己早已只剩下憤怒，但是Charles告訴他，他不僅只是如此。

他不僅只是如此。母親被殺的影像他依舊無法忘卻，但是從那一刻起，他再度擁有母親在燭光搖曳下對他微笑的畫面。

他不知道為什麼當時Charles會跟著他一起落淚。

一路上，他們都沒有開口，直到他們抵達天線底座時，Erik看到Charles抬頭仰望，他才問道：「你想要上去嗎？」

「你要抱我上去嗎？」

Erik伸出手，他本來想發動能力，但是Charles臉上的表情讓他猶豫了。

上一次他聽到這句話的時候，Charles的表情是帶有一點挑戰意味的調笑；但這一次，Charles看似只是隨口一問。就是這個差異讓Erik改變了心意。

「如果你告訴我，我應該怎麼抱你。」

Charles微怔，然後他淺淺一笑，開始指示Erik該如何把他從輪椅上「搬」起來。這看起來還滿蠢的，然而Erik沒有心思多想，他把全副的精神放在不要失手把Charles摔下去以及小心控制飄浮的能力之上，畢竟他從來都沒有抱著另外一個人飄浮過。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-299424954)]

 

「我相信上一次我們上來的時候，是你把Sean丟下去的那天。」Charles笑著說。

那是他們唯一爬上雷達天線的一次。今後Charles應該很難爬到那麼高的地方了吧？Erik收緊手臂，然後他突然想到，如果Charles能夠留在他的身邊，這根本不是問題。

他們來到天線上方的平臺，Erik把Charles放了下來，並且協助他坐下。等到他坐定之後，他自己也跟著坐下。

「這裡的視野真不錯。」Charles嘆了一聲，接著問道：「所以，你想要問我什麼，Erik？」

「有些事情你沒有告訴我。」他開門見山道。

「你想知道什麼？」

「這兩個月，你發生了什麼事？」

「你為什麼想知道？」

「你為什麼不願意告訴我？」

Charles平靜地望著Erik好一會，才說：「我知道你已經懷疑一陣子了。只不過，既然你問了……」他微皺眉，別開臉，讓視線落在遠方。「你曾經說過我因為自己的能力所以很顧慮別人對我的看法，我想你說的沒錯。你知道嗎？當你能夠直接感受到對方的惡意或是悲痛，而那正是 _你_ 造成的，那並不是什麼好受的經驗。如果，你根本沒有傷害對方的意圖，而是不經意造成對方受到傷害——那更讓我難以接受。」

「你的意思是，你不想讓我知道那些的原因在於你怕我受傷？」

Charles沒有馬上回答，他依舊看著遠方，而他的聲音很輕：「Erik，我知道你是怎麼看我的，但我真的沒有你想像中的那麼好。」

不知為什麼，這句話讓他有點生氣。「所以呢？你是對自己沒信心和不相信自己？還是對我沒信心、不相信我？」他冷著聲問。

「你在說什麼？」

「你知道我在說什麼。」Erik頑固地說：「你是擔心自己？還是擔心我沒辦法理解或是承受那些我造成的後果——也就是對我沒有信心？」

Charles回過頭，他的臉上沒有笑容，而他深深吸了一口氣。

「你為什麼堅持要問這件事？」

「你為什麼對每個人都隱瞞？」

「所以，我應該讓那些孩子承受我的愧疚、挫折和不安？」Charles反問。

「你可以告訴我。」

Charles微瞇起眼，「告訴你我就像你說的一樣『盲目』？或是自負？——這就是你想聽的？」說著，他再度別開臉，「Erik，為了發生的事情感到懊悔的人不只有你。我也是。我知道一再回想情境於事無補，但不代表我就不會假想：假如前一天我聽進了你的觀點，假如我不是這麼堅持己見，或許我們可以一起想出什麼預防的措施，或許就不會造成今天這個局面。我說過我對發生的事情都不後悔，那是真的——但是那並不會阻止我不斷回想，想像原本我們可以怎麼做，或是我們可以做得更好，或是這一切可能有另一個結局。」

他頓了一下，繼續道：「但我跟你說的都是實話。現在我已經不會再那麼想了，我接受了現況。儘管有時候我還是會……希望情況不是如此，希望你還在我的身邊，希望我沒有受傷。我不希望讓你知道那些，我不希望在好不容易見到你之後毀了一切。Erik，我就只是……不想要把你推開。對，我不想讓你知道那些，我不想……我真的不是那麼好的一個人。」他的語氣很輕，但藏不了竭力壓抑情緒而引發的輕顫，「你知道嗎？有時候我真的很慶幸，還好我在醫院的時候你沒有直接走進來看我，因為我真的不知道自己當時會對你說什麼。」

Erik默默看著Charles，如果這就是問題的癥結，那麼Charles大可不必擔心。「我沒有那麼容易被嚇跑。」他說：「你可以讀我的心，你知道我的想法。」

Charles望向他，說：「我不需要讀你的心，我知道。」他頓了一下，又說：「我就只是……好吧，我不知道。」

「Charles，你說過你知道我的一切，而你可以接受這樣的我。那麼，為什麼你覺得我沒有辦法接受那些你選擇不表現出來的？」

Charles沉默一會，問：「你對我知道些什麼？」

Erik想起這是他自己曾經對Charles說過的話，而當時Charles信心滿滿回答了「一切」。就算現在Erik相信自己比起其他的人都還要懂Charles，但他依然無法厚顏說出「一切」這種答案。

他想了一下，說：「你是一個糟糕的心電感應者，在調情的時候經常濫用你的能力。」

Charles一怔，然後笑了出來。

至少Charles笑了。

「你想要觸碰這個世界上的每一個心靈，卻不讓任何一個心靈 _真正_ 觸碰到你。」Erik凝視著Charles，繼續道：「——還有，你不孤獨。Charles，你不孤獨。」

Charles的雙眼略微睜大些許，彷彿沒想到Erik會這麼說——會把他自己說過的話也丟還給他。

那雙眼裡泛著淚光，然後，淚水沿著眼角滑落，染著西斜陽光的顏色。Erik無法克制自己湊了上去。

那是一個帶著一點淚水鹹味的輕吻。

那是一個僅只嘴唇輕輕觸碰的輕吻。

但他從來都沒有這麼激動過，激動到他喘不過氣，幾乎無法呼吸。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是讓我卡了非常久的一章，原因在於四處打聽的Erik一直在OOC的邊緣，以及我非常沒有信心寫失去信心的Charles。'believe, trust, faith'，這也是個讓我很頭痛的問題，直到現在我都還沒有完全處理完。  
> Charles到底會不會在這個故事裡完全坦白，其實我個人傾向不會。有些記憶他是不會跟別人分享的，而且，就算他瞭解到自己可以分擔給一些東西給別人，也不會這麼快開始。  
> 另，前一陣子看到一個parody提到D家和M家的'blue naked person'（Dr. Manhattan vs Mystique），讓我赫然驚覺到「裸奔」這個事實…


	11. Überzeug mich!

1962.12.29-30

Charles變了。

不是說他突然變了一個人。當然他還是Charles，但是在雷達天線頂端的那一刻之後，他就變了——至少Erik的感覺是這樣。他的改變既細微又不明顯，就只是眼神的些許變化，但是Erik看得很清楚，而他也知道他們的關係也隨之改變了。

他無法具體說出改變的是什麼，同時他也找不到適當的辭彙形容自己的心情。

也許Raven說的沒錯，發生在他們倆之間的事非常明顯，Erik瞭解到，當他們隔著餐桌相望時，餐桌上其他的成員不約而同發出那種詭異的竊笑。有一個極為短暫的瞬間，Erik有股衝動想讓那些男孩拿叉子戳他們自己的另外一隻手，但他很快便克制住那個愚蠢的誘惑。從Charles眼裡閃爍的愉悅神采，Erik知道Charles捕捉到那個一閃而逝的念頭——姑且不管他有沒有讀他的心——而這似乎令Charles笑得更開心，也令其他人笑得更為明目張膽。這真是個惡性循環。然而，除了讓他有點窘迫之外，倒也沒有太大的缺點。

Erik覺得自己好像又更靠近Charles了。他從來都沒有像這般想要縮短和另外一個人之間不論是身體或是心靈的距離。也許Erik就是看那層包住Charles的半透膜不順眼，所以他才會想要清除那道微妙的障礙——而他似乎達成了某種程度的成功。

這個改變讓Erik既滿意卻又不安。

滿意，因為Erik看得出來Charles不再只是那個他希望自己表現出來的Charles。他不再小心謹慎隱藏一些情緒。比方說，當Charles坐在床邊問Erik要不要留下來的時候，他的眼裡不只有溫和有禮的詢問，還有明顯的請求，或甚至是要求。當然，Erik樂於遵照——不當睡姿？管他的。

不安，因為Erik瞭解到縮短距離的渴望並沒有因為這個改變而消失。

而這種渴望直接反映在身體的接觸上。

他們繼續像兩個初嚐性事的青少年一樣做愛，以好奇、猶豫和著迷的態度摸索對方的身體。從來都沒有人開口問過對方到底熟不熟悉這種形式的性愛，因為這個問題一點意義都沒有。不論先前他們各自和不同的對象累積多少經驗，現在的條件雖然不能說讓一切歸零，但也相去不遠——Erik從來都沒有跟一個下半身幾乎沒有知覺的人發生過關係，而他相信這對Charles而言也是全然陌生的經驗。

但，或許也沒有那麼不同，畢竟這依舊是追求身體上的歡愉，包括自己得到的以及給予對方的。

「所以，你到底感覺到什麼？」有一次，Erik忍不住問道。

Charles看似認真思考了一下，「我也說不上來。」他盯著Erik，說：「如果你真的想要知道，下一次我把我的感覺投射給你？」

Erik瞪著Charles。好吧，在此之前他從來都沒有和心電感應者發生過關係，所以他對這種聽起來有點怪異的事情一無所知。

Charles輕聲笑道：「不，相信我，我從來都沒有做過這種事——所以我也不知道你可能會感覺到什麼。不管怎樣，你不是非答應不可。」

也是。畢竟，這種事情不是可以隨便對一般人做的。首先，對方得先要有Charles是心電感應者的認知，其次是對方得點頭同意——不難理解之前Charles沒什麼機會「實行」。「我還……滿好奇的。」Erik回答。這是實話。

Charles笑著抱住他，「我知道。」說著，靠了過來，讓他們的額頭貼在一起。Erik闔上眼，來自另一個人的氣息拂過他的臉頰，而他呼吸著另一個人的味道。這種感覺是如此陌生，卻又是令人如此放心。

在性愛的當下可以忘卻一切，忘記自己身在何處、忘記自己的過去和未來，讓自己單純沉浸在當下的歡愉之中。然而，當「現實」再度回來時，儘管生理上的衝動得到滿足，但是心理上卻不會因為身體的宣洩而覺得比較輕。有些時候，他反而感到胸口有種空洞感。

可是跟Charles在一起時，那不一樣，完全不一樣。回到現實之後，他依然覺得還沒有結束，那總是帶著憐愛的輕吻和磨蹭和擁抱，既陌生又令人感到滿足。

Erik忍不住回想起，在他們一起尋找變種人的旅途中，也曾數度在投宿的廉價汽車旅館共用同一個房間。當時他們到底是怎麼安然睡在不同張床上而沒有撲到對方身上的？現在想起來，那還真是有點匪夷所思。

不過，Erik依然不習慣睡在另外一個人的身旁。不知怎的，他覺得Charles好像也不太習慣，有的時候他貌似不知道該把手和腳擺在哪裡。原因可能是Charles以前抱著另外一個人一起睡的機會不算多、也可能是Charles還不太習慣他現在的身體、更可能是Charles不太確定他該如何對待Erik——就像Erik一樣對現況依然有些手足無措。手足無措不是因為質疑現況，或是他們之間突然改變的關係令兩人措手不及，而是因為他們都不希望一時不察的無心之過破壞了美好的現狀，所以他們都有些戰戰兢兢。

「其實，那一次我很緊張。」數度欲言又止之後，Charles終於說道。

「哦？」Erik知道Charles指的是「哪一次」。儘管他可以理解，但是他不記得當時Charles看起來很緊張。

Charles哼笑一聲，沉默片刻，才繼續說：「有些東西在理論上我知道可行，但是實際上會發生什麼事，我並沒有十足的把握。其實那個晚上……我還滿擔心事情的進展可能不會很順利，畢竟在受傷之後我從來都沒有試過，所以那讓我很緊張，甚至於……好吧，我確實設想過，萬一失敗了我該怎麼掩飾？投射幻覺？還是直接把你敲昏避免大家尷尬？所幸，最後沒有發生那種事。」

Erik有點詫異，他一直以為Charles應該有了十足的把握才會「動手」——然後他想到Charles可以直接壓抑別人的意識，這麼說來，那天晚上他有可能像那位狀況外的蘇聯將軍一樣莫名其妙睡著（或是昏迷）？一時之間，Erik不知道該說什麼。

儘管心情有點五味雜陳，但這些話是之前的Charles不可能告訴他的，所以Erik帶著一點微笑靜靜聽著。

「不過，真的到了那個當下，我反而沒有時間或是機會多想什麼，就只是……順其自然，憑著直覺行事。」說著，他繼續用鼻子摩擦著Erik的臉頰，然後滿足地嘆了口氣。

Erik想起Charles說過那晚他一直保持心電感應的連結，為了確認他的心意，還有對他說了他的母語。「你的『直覺行事』還真是超乎常人的複雜。」

Charles笑了起來。Erik喜歡他的笑聲，以及透過接觸的身體感受到的震動。

一陣子之後，Charles再度開口，這次他的語調十分輕緩，「你知道嗎？其實在那晚之後，我發現自己好像也找回了一點自信。我還是能夠像一般人一樣做愛。『我真的沒有失去很多』——之前我雖然這樣告訴自己，但直到那晚之後我才能真正理直氣壯說出那句話。Erik，我對你說那句話的原因，不單只是為了讓你放心而已，那確實是我的感觸，而我是真的想要你知道我確實是那麼想的。」

「我知道。」Erik簡單回答，卻發現自己的聲音帶著一點鼻音。

他瞭解到，其實他和Charles一樣，都是從對方的身上得到自信和力量，從以前就是如此，直到現在也還是。儘管現在的情境和方式與先前不大一樣，但本質上依舊是如此。

Erik忍不住想到，如果Charles和他能夠早幾個月在一起，現在的這一切是不是就不會發生了？如果他們在Charles受傷之前就在一起，那會是什麼情景？——然後他甩開這些沒有助益的念頭。覺得可惜，當然，但不是因為（他造成）Charles受傷的緣故，而是因為他們錯失了許多本來可以像這樣相處的機會。

或許現在還不算太晚，或許他們還沒有 _結束_ 。

這是兩個月來，Erik第一次產生或許他和Charles能夠真的留在對方身邊的念頭。既然他們都想要對方留在自己的身邊，那麼，或許他們 _真的_ 能夠找到一個方法？這可能不大容易，因為Charles是一個固執的人——一個和Erik一樣固執的人——但是嘗試說服Charles是個值得一試的做法，而Erik打算這麼做。

Erik相信自己在Charles的眼裡看到一模一樣的念頭。

隨著Cerebro進入裝設的最後階段，當Erik和Hank一起工作時，Charles也常出現在地下室。他們一起討論儀器的設定、進行試算和測試，彷彿他們本來就是同一個團隊。Alex沒有再問Erik「你們會留下來對吧？」這種問題，彷彿他已經認定他們會留下來。至於Raven，雖然她沒有開口，但是Erik知道她似乎對他的動向感到好奇和懷疑。

隨著相聚的時間一分一秒流逝，他和Charles之間消失已久的爭論又開始了。或許這不是爭論，而是辯論——在他們單獨相處的時候，不管那是在餐桌上，還是隔著棋盤。

「Charles，你很清楚，人類考量的絕對不是我們能 _為_ 他們做什麼，而是我們會 _對_ 他們做什麼。」Erik試圖說服Charles放棄他那不可能實現的道路。他們還是可以在一起，Charles可以使用Cerebro尋找變種人，然後他們可以像以前一樣，照顧和訓練其他的變種人小孩，將具有戰鬥力的變種人集結起來，一起保護同類和對抗人類。

然而，Charles卻依舊不肯讓步。

「那是因為他們不了解——恐懼的源頭來自於面對未知、不一樣、或是無法解釋的人事物——這是人之常情，我們都是如此。」Charles說：「但，如果他們有機會瞭解我們的『不一樣』，瞭解到我們的本質，瞭解到我們和他們並沒有那麼不同，或許他們會改觀。」

Erik瞪著Charles。有時候，這才是最令他無法理解的一件事。為什麼如此瞭解彼此的他們，竟然在這個議題上就是無法妥協。「一旦他們瞭解到我們的能力有多麼超乎他們的想像，他們只會更加恐懼。Charles，你敢讓人類知道你能夠在他們無法察覺的情況下，干預、甚至扭曲他們的自由意志嗎？」

「我的確擁有那種能力，但不代表我會那麼做。」Charles嚴肅回道：「我們都有『選擇』的能力，Erik，你不能夠否認。」

「我相信你，Charles，但不代表那些人類會相信你。」Erik語重心長說道：「你比誰都清楚這點。相較於我這種『違反物理法則』的能力，你能夠控制心靈的能力才是他們真正恐懼和無法理解的。你真的認為他們能夠理解嗎？還有他們能夠接受嗎？」

「我不知道。」Charles回答，但是他的臉上沒有半點動搖，「但我知道，如果我們一開始就拋出敵意，只會讓情況更加惡化——畢竟Shaw的前車之鑑還不遠。我承認這是一個很糟糕的開始，但如果我們全盤否定一個可能性極低但並非不可能的可能性，那我們永遠都不會有機會知道，這到底有無機會成真。Erik，你不該在嘗試之前就放棄。」

「你真的這麼認為？」Erik冷眼望著Charles，Charles要繼續嘗試嗎？難道他不知道再多試幾次還是會得到一樣的結果嗎？「如果歷史告訴我們什麼教訓，那就是人類從來都不會學到教訓。他們從來都沒有改變，尤其是對待『非我族類』的態度和手段。」

Charles搖頭，他的態度依然堅定，「我們不都是在嘗試錯誤之中成長的嗎？所有的人都是。」他頓了一下，再道：「我承認這個過程可能會很緩慢，但是這個過程確實在進行。比方這一次，如果不是因為Shaw從中挑撥離間，這種強權之間意識形態對立的緊張關係大概沒有機會發展成一觸即發的戰爭——因為絕大多數的人都希望避免實質的戰爭，因為大家在過去幾十年內都見識到大規模的戰爭會帶來什麼樣的毀滅和傷害，而大部分的人都不希望再次經歷那種惡夢。Erik，人都是會改變的，仇恨是不會一直持續下去的。我相信只要有足夠的正確認知，他們會拋開恐懼和仇恨，變種人和人類還是能夠擁有和平共處的機會。」

「不可能。當絕對優勢握在少數人的手中時，唯一可能出現的發展，就是居於劣勢的多數者團結起來圍捕少數者。」Erik非常清楚這點，「他們不可能拋開仇恨，因為仇恨是一種非常有力的工具。通往團結的最快路徑，不是所有人坐下來促膝長談，找到彼此的共同點以建立認同感，而是另外樹立一個敵人，利用同仇敵愾來凝聚眾人——因為這個時候內部的衝突就會被忽略。Charles，人類就是在做這種事，而我們就是那個被利用的假想敵。我們和人類的差異，足以讓他們拋棄政治上的對立一起對付我們，難道你看不出來，和平共處只是痴人說夢嗎？」

Charles一臉凝重望著他，說：「那你呢？Erik，這跟你打算做的事情又有什麼不一樣？你想要讓這種仇恨一直循環下去嗎？」他看起來很難過，可是他的態度依舊強硬，「假設，在雙方都造成數不清的犧牲之後，你終於如願剷除了人類的政府，衝突並不會就此結束。少數者以恐懼或是高壓的手段統治多數者，這不是一種長久或是穩定的政治形態，那你該怎麼做？當人類不斷反抗變種人的時候，你要不斷重複清除人類的舉動嗎？你說過，你的出發點是保護所有的同類，但，透過這種方法，你真的能夠捍衛變種人嗎？還是剛好相反？」

「難道你認為我們應該坐以待斃？」Erik極力克制著自己想要對Charles大吼、把他叫醒的衝動。「根據你的意思，那我們應該隱姓埋名躲在鄉下？這就是你的夢想？你想做的事情？這就是你想給那些孩子們的『未來』？一輩子的躲躲藏藏？為什麼他們必須承受這些？為什麼他們無法自由地表現自己？——甚至連 _你_ 都無法得到真正的自由。這就是你想要的嗎？Charles？」

Charles沉默半晌，最後才問：「Erik，你曾經說過，我讓你第一次感覺到希望。那現在呢？」

他凝視著Charles沉痛的雙眼，沒有回答。

那曾經是一場美夢，但夢醒之後令他非常心痛。

他仍有夢想，但是他的夢想不存在於Charles的身上，而是他必須靠著自己開創。

Erik想起那天Charles在海灘上所說的話。或許Charles說的沒錯，他們想要的確實是不同的東西。

為什麼？他們明明都想要保護自己所屬的同類，可是為什麼他們始終無法達成共識？

Erik在Charles的眼裡看到無奈和挫敗，而他知道自己的眼裡應該也是相同的神色。

他們兩人都知道，這不是為了駁倒對方的「辯論」， _這就只是他們都想要說服對方，說服對方自己的理念才是正確的，說服對方留在自己的身邊。_ 因為他們都不想要離開對方。

但，那是一次又一次的失敗。

有些時候，有些東西就是太過美好，所以你禁不起自己可能會失去的念頭。為了避免失去，在強烈的意圖之下可能會造成某些毀滅性的舉動——Erik瞭解這點，而他很努力避免這種事情發生。

因為他們都禁不起再失去任何的東西，或是在對方的身上留下任何新的傷痕。

所以，最後，他們都放棄了。選擇對這個他們始終無法妥協的議題保持沉默。

他們都沒有真正談論即將到來的分離，而只是帶著不捨和焦慮看著對方。

那像是風雨欲來之前的寧靜，也像是平靜水面之下的暗潮洶湧。

然後，他們之間性愛變得更為渴求。因為他們都瞭解到等在他們前方的是無可避免的必然分離。

每一個非把對方氣息奪走不可的長吻，每一個捨不得從對方身上移開的觸碰，每一個幾乎在對方身上留下瘀青的擁抱，每一聲低喚對方名字的呻吟。那像是盡可能享有對方在自己身邊的每一刻，也像是為了忘卻存在於兩人之間無法化解的衝突。

Erik從來都不知道纏綿的熱吻竟然可以讓人如此心碎，或是如此絕望。但他依舊不願意失去任何一個尚存的親密互動。

然而，每一次回到現實之後，迎接他的是胸口如同灌了鉛的沉重。

至少Charles的懷抱依舊溫暖。

Erik瞭解到，不管他們之間的歧見再怎麼深，最起碼他們的感情沒有因此變質。

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-302492527)]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überzeug mich! (Convince Me!)
> 
> cuddler!Charles，不知道為什麼我覺得Charles應該是這種喜歡摟摟抱抱的人。另外，我漸漸發現坐輪椅對於教授而言絕對是一個非常大的「成長」，尤其在這個無障礙空間並非總是普遍以及異樣眼光無法完全消失的社會裡，他應該更能清楚看到所謂的弱勢少數和主流社會之間的差異與關聯性。除此之外，如何面對和重新認識自己的身體以及身分上的認同也是一個大問題，很遺憾我沒有能力好好處理——就讓我把這個問題丟到一邊去吧。


	12. Equilibrium

1962.12.31

這是1962年的最後一天。他靜靜站在窗邊看著日落。

這一年發生了很多事——也許發生了太多的事——今年初春，當他坐在瑞士日內瓦的一棟旅館裡的床上，瞪著釘在牆上的地圖、照片和畫像時，怎麼也不會想到今年歲末他竟然會站在這裡。

這一年他遇見了Charles、得知「變種人」的概念並且遇見許多同類、找到了人生新的目標、終於殺了Shaw為母親報仇、以及……發生了那場無法逆轉的悲劇。今年發生的事情已經完全改變了他的生命，而其中絕大多數發生在他和Charles共度的半年之中。

才半年而已嗎？Erik感到難以置信。那是極為短暫的美好時光，彷彿一眨眼就消逝殆盡；那也是一段非常漫長的美好時光，因為有數不清的美好記憶濃縮在這半年裡。其中絕大多數的記憶都是關於Charles的。記憶的數量和時間長度並非成正比，雖然他和Charles相處的時間佔他的生命長度的比例可能不到百分之二，但他發現自己的「記憶庫」裡幾乎都被那些回憶塞滿。那可能是長久以來他的生命裡擁有過最美好的事物。

Erik知道自己不想要失去那些。伴隨著依然鮮明的畫面和依然清楚的聲音，那是許多他早已忘記、或是不知道自己仍擁有、或是不相信自己還能感受到的情感，喜悅、歡笑、感動、關心。在認識Charles之前，他從來都不覺得自己的心靈像是慘遭空襲轟炸過的廢墟，或說他從來都沒有興起過這個念頭。他從來都不曾思考過自己是什麼模樣，他就只是實驗室裡誕生的怪物，擁有令人畏懼的力量。可是Charles讓他開始思考自己到底是什麼，而且Charles讓那片廢墟一磚一瓦重建起來。

Charles，明亮和溫暖，但一點都不會灼傷別人。

他一點都不想要失去任何和Charles有關的事物，笑容、眼神、觸碰、棋局、對話。尤其是對話。他一直都記得Charles說過的話，不管是嚴肅的還是輕鬆的，不論是激烈的言語交鋒或是枕邊的輕聲細語。

他真的努力過了，他們都試圖想要挽留對方。但是他無法說服Charles，而Charles也無法說服他。

在今年的最後一天，新版的Cerebro完成了。

這一次，在地下廳室的仍舊是老面孔：負責操作儀器的Hank——同樣戴著眼鏡穿著白袍，但他不再是斯文蒼白的大男孩；站在一邊旁觀的Raven——同樣一臉好奇，但她已經習慣以真面目示人；戴上那個機器的Charles——同樣因為意識延伸以及接收到被放大數百倍的刺激訊號而專注在控制自己的力量，但現在的他看起來駕輕就熟許多，以及……坐在輪椅上。

Charles看了Erik一眼，對他淺淺一笑。Erik知道Charles和他一樣都想起往事，而他也像以往，入迷地看著Charles。某方面而言，他和Charles真的很相似。Charles「看到」的世界充滿了數不清的人，因為他能夠感應到每一個心靈的活動；而Erik能夠感應到金屬物體的存在與移動，他「看到」的世界由數不清的金屬構成。

也許，他們兩人就是太過相像，才會如此瞭解對方並且被對方吸引——同時，也因為他們同樣堅持己見絕不退讓，所以他們才無法達成共識。

Erik瞭解到這點，因此他沒有感到怒氣，而只有無奈。

不管日後他和Charles將會如何，至少他們曾經共度過這一段他絕對不會忘記的日子，而且他們還能維持友誼——這才是最重要的。

既然Cerebro完成了，意味著Erik曾經說過會留下來的期限也到了。沒有人大聲說出口或是問他打算待到什麼時候，但是離別前的氣氛已經悄悄瀰漫在空中。Charles興致勃勃說要準備一頓豐盛的大餐——這就是為什麼下午Cerebro測試時，Alex和Sean這兩個不可靠的做菜組合被留在廚房監督鍋爐和烤箱的原因。

Erik再度恢復客人的身分，百般無聊站在窗前看著日落等待晚餐。

不知道多久之後，Raven悄悄走到他的身邊。

「Erik？」

Erik沒有轉頭，只是簡短問道：「妳打算留下來嗎？」

「不。」Raven很快回答：「我會跟你走。」

「哦？」儘管不意外，但Erik有點好奇她的理由。

Raven安靜了好一會，才說：「我永遠忘不了Hank跟我說，就算社會接受了變種人，我的外表永遠不會被視為漂亮。他說的才不是這個社會怎麼看我，而是 _他_ 怎麼看我。在那個當下我覺得一切都幻滅了。我以為他可以接受我，但事實上他還是沒有辦法接受。只有你，Erik，只有 _你_ 能接受 _真正的我_ 。」

Erik看著Raven，微微一笑。所以，這就是那個晚上Raven跑到他床上的原因？

「還有Charles，他也能接受真正的妳。」Erik平心而論說道。

Raven蹙起眉，「我知道，可是Charles……他不懂。」

「現在的他會懂。」

Raven輕笑一聲，然後盯著Erik，問：「你希望我留下來？」

「我希望妳選擇自己想要的道路。」他回答。

Raven又安靜了一會。當她開口時，她的目光遙望天邊的晚霞，而不是Erik的臉。「Erik，我不知道你為什麼會這麼問，如果是因為最近我常陪在Hank的身邊，那你就想錯了。我經常待在他身邊的原因，是因為我想要給他信心——就像那天晚上你對我說了那些話給了我信心一樣。他是我第一次碰到和我一樣有著外表突變的變種人，而我也是他第一個碰到的。我覺得最能理解他的心情的人就是我。所以，我希望他能夠對自己真實的樣貌感到驕傲，而我覺得，讓他看到我對自己這麼自在的模樣，或許我的心情多少可以傳達給他。畢竟……他真的是一個很好的人。我還是喜歡他，可是我再也沒有辦法用之前的心情面對他了。那就像是……我突然醒了。或說在那個當下我突然對他死心了，不，應該說我曾經對他非常迷戀，但是那晚他說的那些話讓我對他的迷戀蕩然無存。」

Erik一言不發望著Raven。他知道自己應該要安慰看起來難過的她，可是他不知道該說什麼，所以在稍微猶豫之後，他伸出手臂摟住她的肩膀，然後摸了摸她的頭髮。

Raven回抱了他一下，接著皺眉鬆開手，埋怨道：「Hank說，這五、六天來你和Charles身上經常帶著對方的味道，害他總是覺得很尷尬。」

那團該死的藍色毛球和他該死的靈敏嗅覺。

Raven的視線又回到窗外，「Erik，你知道嗎？有時候，就是因為你很愛對方，所以對方說出來的話才會出乎意料具有殺傷力。」她頓了一下，再道：「我愛Charles。他真的是一個很棒的兄長，而且他是真的很關心也很照顧我。可是好幾次他都讓我很受傷，但是他根本沒發現。我知道很多時候那只是無心之言，但是那些話讓我很難過、還有很生氣。我還是愛他，真的，可是……」她緩緩搖頭，轉過臉來凝視著Erik，「我還記得你從醫院回來，告訴我他的傷勢竟然這麼嚴重的時候，那個當下我的心情。離開他讓我很難過，甚至有點罪惡感，可是我沒有辦法繼續留在他的身邊。」

Raven非常篤定望著Erik，「Charles不能給我我想要的，只有你可以。你說過這個社會不接受我們，那我們就自己打造一個，對不對？」

Erik頷首。

「那麼，我當然會跟著你。」Raven說。

Erik回望著Raven堅定的面孔。她說的沒錯，有人相信他，相信他的選擇是正確的道路、相信他有能力開創一個讓變種人免於嘲笑、異樣眼光、歧視、壓迫或甚至被撲殺的新世界。他做的決定是正確的，而他會繼續堅持到底。

Raven拍了一下他的手臂，往廚房的方向瞥了一眼。「我覺得那些傢伙可能會搞砸今年的最後一餐，我還是去看一下比較好。」她看著Erik，躊躇片刻，湊了上來輕啄了一下他的臉頰。

他有點詫異地盯著Raven，但她只是笑著說：「我愛Charles，還有我也愛你——而我知道你們真的很愛對方。所以，不管怎樣，你們都可以找到解決的方法，對吧？」

說完，她快步離開，留下Erik瞪著她的背影。

Raven的聲音明明不響，可是那句話卻一直迴盪在他的腦袋裡。Erik回過身，繼續瞪著窗外逐漸加深的暮色。

_我知道你們真的很愛對方。_

他從來都沒有想過，沒有用這個「概念」去理解Charles和他的關係。他一直以為那只是一個空泛浮濫的字眼，而他不太瞭解那到底代表什麼。

Erik試著回想就他所知最接近愛的涵義。

他的母親愛他，這是毋庸置疑的，而他也愛他的母親。他關心他的母親、不想和她分離、重視她、不願意她受到傷害、想要保護她、不惜一切為她復仇。假如把這種心情代換到Charles的身上，好像也說得通。

接著他想到Raven。Raven說她愛Charles，她尊重他、重視他、親近他、因為愛他所以他說的話讓她很受傷——好吧，這跟Erik和Charles之間的關係好像也有點相似。Raven還說她愛Erik，這句話倒令他有點意外。他回想Raven是怎麼看他的，同樣是尊重和重視他的意見，而他知道在Raven的眼裡他扮演一個舉足輕重的角色。Raven相信他，非常相信他，幾乎到了信任的地步。

Erik赫然發現這些所有的情感放在他和Charles之間全部成立。

所以，這代表了什麼？

他和Charles之間的關係到底是什麼？友情，這他非常肯定。一般人會和朋友上床嗎？他不確定——因為Charles是他唯一的朋友，他沒有其他的參考標準。

尊重、讚賞、關心、依戀，以及信任——Erik能夠肯定現在他對Charles相信的程度已經到了信任。有沒有任何一個概念可以涵蓋這幾種心情？他不知道，也從來沒有想過。

Charles曾經想過嗎？Erik有點好奇。他知道Charles對他抱持的、和他對Charles抱持的是相同的心情，然而Charles又是如何理解他們之間的關係？

也許他該問。但也許那不重要。因為試圖定義他們之間的關係，並沒有什麼實質的意義。

這有可能是Erik和Raven最後一次和他們都很關心的人們共進晚餐。令人感到慶幸的是，Raven擔心的事情並沒有發生——晚餐的菜餚很棒，大家吃吃喝喝的氣氛也很棒。

對於即將到來的分離，Erik發現自己越來越沒有遲疑。既然這是無法改變的定數，那麼，他該做的就是盡可能把握僅有的時間和Charles相處，然後跟他道別。

晚餐後他們全部聚在起居室，繼續喝酒聊天，等到接近午夜時分，那群小鬼已經接近半茫的狀態了。Erik看了一眼坐在他旁邊的Charles。Charles微皺著眉看著那幾位可能還不到法定飲酒年齡的男孩，然後回過頭來對他淺淺一笑，無奈地聳了肩。Charles真的很關心他們——Erik也是，儘管他們的意見分歧，但是他們追求的目標都是為了保護自己所屬的變種人同類。Charles也是變種人，所以他毫無疑問也是Erik想要保護的其中一個對象。

不論日後發生什麼事，他希望Charles依然能像現在這樣看著他，像現在這樣握著他的手。

電視機裡傳來新年倒數的聲音，沙發上那群年輕人也跟著興奮倒數。Erik凝視著Charles，好吧，和別人跨年對他而言也是新鮮事——但這絕對不是碰到Charles之後Erik唯一做過的新鮮事。

在他們爆出歡呼聲並且互相擁抱道賀的同時，Charles傾身過來，輕聲說道：「Happy new year.（新年快樂。）」說著，親了一下Erik。

他喜歡Charles的輕吻，很溫柔，也很溫暖。

然而，在Erik還沒回應之前，那群微醺的孩子們跌跌撞撞走了過來，分別擁抱他們慶賀新的一年到來。

在那之後，他們把那群還在狂歡的年輕人留在起居室，畢竟他們都已不是十幾二十歲出頭彷彿擁有無盡體力的年輕人了，再者——大人們還有別的娛樂。

回想起來，才不過一個星期而已，但是Erik從來都沒有機會連續一個星期和同一個人同床共枕。

曾經不熟悉的身體，現在雖不能說熟稔但至少不再陌生。

不過，有些時候，Charles的一些行為讓他感到有點困惑。與其追求自己的享受，Charles似乎比較注重給予Erik歡愉。他可以花很長的時間用雙眼和雙手仔細撫摸Erik，然後趴在他的下身把他含入口中——不知道那個心電感應者是否又使用了他的能力，他似乎很快便找到Erik喜歡的節奏、敏感的地帶，而且他似乎也非常樂於見到Erik發現自己撐不到以往可以持續的時間。

他曾經問過，想要反過來幫Charles解決。但是Charles卻搖頭回道：「Erik，性愛並不是等價的交易，或是你得到什麼就必須回報什麼——當然，這絕對不是單方面的予取予求，但這也不應是強迫或違背意願的——或是競賽。」他溫柔地看著Erik，但Erik卻覺得那雙柔和的眼睛能夠直接看穿他，看穿他的想法、看穿他的不安以及他的過去。「你不需要做任何你不想做的事情。」Charles捧起他的臉，認真對他說道：「我不是跟你說過，看到你還有觸碰到你都會讓我得到滿足嗎？對我而言，那才是最重要的。」

Erik不知道該回答什麼。他感到胸口很熱，眼眶也很熱。有很多他不能理解的觀念都是Charles告訴他的。他只能點頭。

他們沒有再談論過這個話題。但是那讓Erik開始思考，他想要的是什麼？而Charles想要的又是什麼？老實說，跟自己得到的快感和高潮比起來，他更希望Charles能夠得到滿足——所以，Charles的心情也是這樣嗎？

然而，Charles想要的到底是什麼，這則有一點隱晦不明，因為Charles從來都不是一個毫無保留把自己的欲望完全攤出來的人。

但在此時此刻，他完全沒辦法思考那些，因為濕熱的嘴巴包覆住他，一面吸吮一面舔弄，同時一隻手指探入他的體內，直接給予另一種更強烈的刺激。他們之前曾經試過，好吧，Charles在他的身上試過，但他從來都沒有——

或許他該感到慶幸自己竟然在這個當下還有辦法分出一點理智思考。

「Charles，等等。」

那充其量只是不穩的氣音，但是一瞬間所有的動作都停了下來——Erik忍不住懷疑，Charles絕對和他保持心電感應的連結。嘴巴和手指同時離開他的身體，Charles撐起上半身，帶著一點擔心望著Erik。

Erik坐起身，直視著Charles，伸手探到他的胯間。Charles說的是實話，剛才那些事真的讓他很興奮。

_I want you in me.（我要你在我的身體裡面。）_

Charles瞪著Erik。

停頓。

_You are sure?（你確定？）_

_I’m sure.（我確定。）_

Charles的表情有點複雜，他謹慎地看著Erik。「你知道，這不是必要的。」

「我知道。但這是我想要的。」Erik說，他看到Charles的喉結上下滑動，那是期待、緊張、興奮和有所顧忌。

他凝視著Erik，彷彿在確認他的心意。半晌，他低下頭輕哼了一聲，等到他抬起頭時，他的眼神變了。好像有人也下定了決心。

「麻煩你先幫我拿一樣東西過來。」Charles說，他的聲音有點低啞。

由於投射過來的畫面，Erik知道Charles指的是什麼東西。他起身下床，走去拿那管放在看起來依舊很礙眼的尿管旁邊的潤滑劑。他幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳。已經有非常久的時間他沒做過這種事了，他也不知道為什麼自己會突然做出這個決定。也許是因為他想要透過這種方式再縮短他們之間的距離，也許是因為他不想再看到Charles總是保留，也許是因為……他隱約覺得如果Charles沒有受傷，或許這種事情早就發生了，不會等到現在都還沒有人開口。

當Erik回到床邊時，Charles已經從趴臥轉成端坐的姿勢。他把手裡的軟管遞給Charles，爬上床，坐到他的對面。一開始是他喜歡的輕吻，然後他的雙腿被分開，分別架在Charles無法自主移動的腿上。Erik沒有猶豫，往後躺下，但仍仔細看著Charles的一舉一動。

Charles擠出潤滑劑仔細覆蓋自己的手指，然後探到他的下身。他沒有直接伸進去，而是輕緩地揉著他的臀間，讓他放鬆，直到那隻滑溜的手指能夠毫無阻礙深入他之前已經容納過一指的身體。

Erik繼續讓自己放鬆，然後他感覺到第二隻手指隨著先前抽回的指頭一起伸了進來。Charles推得很慢，同時仔細凝視著Erik的臉，彷彿在確認他沒事。Erik點頭，他的呼吸有一點亂，他伸手握住Charles放在他腰旁床單上撐著身體保持平衡的另外一隻手，透過肢體動作告訴Charles不必擔心。Charles總是很怕傷害到他，他不是易碎品，他從來都不是——但是在Charles的眼裡，他似乎就是那樣。

他花了一點時間才讓身體不至於因為異物入侵感而反射收縮，當他專注在放鬆時，感覺到在他體內的手指小心地分開，仔細又輕緩地揉著每一處——但小心避開那個之前已經被找到的特定位置以免過度刺激。當手指輕輕抽送而他完全不會感覺到不適的時候，他向Charles點頭，因為Charles總是很有耐心，或許太有耐心、太害怕違背他的意願。

「可以了吧？」

「等等。」

第三隻手指，會痛。灼熱的痛感令他忍不住輕哼。Charles依舊非常有耐心等待他習慣，他的另一隻手輕輕捏了一下Erik的手，然後鬆開，接著調整姿勢改變自己的重心，然後伸手搓揉著Erik的下腹，讓已經半軟的性器逐漸回復硬度。

「你還好嗎？」Charles輕聲問，但聽得出來他的氣息不穩。

Erik點頭，然後感覺到手指全數退出之後留下的怪異空虛感。他坐起身，心跳得很快，耳朵只聽到自己脈搏鼓動的聲音。他看到Charles抹了更多的潤滑劑在他自己的身上，接著抬起眼凝視著Erik片刻，然後換成他往後仰躺。

他分腿跪在Charles的腰旁，雙手撐住他的肩膀。Charles一手扶住自己勃起的陰莖，另外一隻手輕放在Erik的腰側，引導他緩緩坐下。他努力放鬆那個不斷被摩擦的部位，一開始不太容易，不過一旦頭部進入之後，接下來相對輕鬆一點點。他的動作很慢，而他的大腿有點顫抖，一面讓自己適應，一面讓自己一點一點跪坐下去。

沒有人說任何話，房間裡唯一的聲音只有兩人短促的呼吸聲。

突然間，被撐開的酸痛感消失了。

他看著Charles，後者朝他淺淺一笑。

對，那個心電感應者可以像關電燈一樣，把你的痛覺「關掉」。

Erik覺得胸口很熱，熱到發痛。為什麼到了這個時候，Charles還是能夠想這麼多？還是想要為他做這麼多？

當他坐到底的時候，他保持這個姿勢好一會。Charles伸手揉著他的尾椎附近一帶，幫助他放輕鬆。他望著那雙眼睛，那裡不只是溫柔和愛憐，還有明顯的慾望。他想知道Charles到底總是保留了多少，克制了多少。他不希望Charles總是這麼小心翼翼。

當Erik覺得自己已經準備好之後，他把重心挪到膝蓋，緩緩撐起自己，接著再次坐下。不熟悉的摩擦觸感，另外一個人在自己的體內。他望著Charles，聽到短促的悶哼，看到那雙眼裡克制的慾望又更濃了一點。他不希望Charles保留，他想要 _看到_ 。

一開始他動得很慢，也有點不穩。逐漸地，他找到節奏，怪異的感覺逐漸變成來自神經末梢的愉悅刺激和難以言喻的充實感。

最重要的是，沒有距離，更為親密的接觸。

他看到Charles用手肘撐起自己的上半身，試圖改變角度。他們有點笨拙地讓Charles坐了起來，在這個過程中意外觸碰到他體內極為敏感的那點，Erik忍不住顫抖和呻吟，無法克制挪動自己再去刺激。

Charles笑了，伸手扣住他的後頸，濕熱的嘴唇吻了上來。這樣確實比較好，更多的肌膚接觸。透過自己的皮膚可以感覺到對方和自己一樣瘋狂鼓動的心跳。

當強烈的快感快速累積的時候，Charles伸手握住他貼在下腹的陰莖，隨著他控制的節奏一起套弄。Erik結束那個只是兩人的嘴唇胡亂地貼在一起的親吻，拉開一點距離，看到那雙黯色的眼睛裡面不再有自制。

他伸臂緊緊抱住Charles，每一次喘息之間都在他的耳邊低吟他的名字。他想要達到頂點，但又不希望這種緊緊相連的感覺結束。在他的手臂環繞下，他感覺到Charles的背部和手臂的肌肉繃緊，而他瞭解到，Charles透過手臂和背部和腹部的肌肉力量抬起他無法施力的臀部，彷彿用全身的力量深入他的體內。

他沒有辦法克制眼淚溢出，不是因為每一次的撞擊落在帶來如電流般刺激的點，而是因為……Charles。

_Erik。_

他微轉過頭。Charles沿著他臉上的淚痕一路吻到他的雙唇。

_很美。_

_什麼見鬼的東西很美？_

然而他的疑問（或是抱怨）沒有得到解答——那個疑問（或是抱怨）和其他所有的思緒同時被清空，他最後的呻吟只是被吞入另外一個人嘴裡的悶聲。

握著他的手並沒有停止動作，讓他無法克制顫抖著射出最後一滴。

然後，他感覺到了，在他懷抱裡的身體突然僵直。Erik凝視著Charles。他無法形容那雙漂亮的眼睛在那個瞬間閃現的神采，他只能慶幸自己捕捉到那一刻。

很不幸的，Erik還不到過度使用的膝蓋和大腿竟然不爭氣地開始輕顫。

Charles往後躺回床上，拉著Erik直接趴在他的身上。在他們改變姿勢而他消退的慾望滑出Erik的身體時，那個感覺非常詭異，而且之後的空虛感也不太舒服。

等到兩人氣息調勻之後，Charles開口，問：「你還好嗎？」

Erik不知道該回答什麼。或許是這個時候問這種問題有點奇怪，又或許是Charles根本不需要問，他可以直接得到答案不是嗎？

Charles伸手撥開他因為汗溼垂在前額的頭髮，抬起臉親暱地吻著他的額頭、眼角、鼻子、臉頰和嘴唇。另外一隻手順著他的肩膀、背部、後腰往下一直摸到臀間。他的手指輕輕撫摸Erik感覺到有點麻木的穴口。

「你還在屏障我的痛覺嗎？」他問。

Charles搖頭，「沒有。我沒有……那麼強的專注力和自制力。」

Erik忍不住笑了。

然後Charles猶豫了一下，才說：「我不確定自己是否應該屏障你的痛覺。因為你之後可能會覺得……不太舒服。」

Erik哼了一聲，「Charles，我說過我身上沒有貼著『易碎品請小心輕放』的標籤。」

「我知道。」Charles笑道：「只是……好吧，你知道我就是這樣。」

「我很清楚。」

Charles斂起笑容，突然很認真看著Erik，而他直接聽到：

_Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe.（你知道我愛你，對吧？）_

Erik有一點意外聽到這句話。他從來都沒有懷疑或質疑存在於他們兩人之間的情感，只不過他也從來都沒有給一個定義罷了。如果Charles下的定義是「愛」，那麼，事實就是如此。他不知道為什麼Charles會突然說這句，難道這跟傍晚時Raven說的那些話以及讓Erik產生的疑問有關嗎？

_Natürlich.（當然。）_

他在心裡回答。同時感覺到一種踏實又溫暖的情緒。因為現在他知道該如何定義自己對Charles抱持的那些感情了。

沉默。

Charles繼續注視著他，那是幾乎令Erik深陷其中的柔情、愛意和愉悅，以及眼底閃爍著些許的期待，期待得到回應。

看到那種眼神，Erik忍不住說道：「Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!（新年快樂！）」

Charles先是一愣，然後瘋狂大笑起來。

他忍不住咧嘴跟著Charles一起笑。

_Of course I love you too.（我當然也愛你。）_

_And of course you already **knew** that.（而你當然早就 **知道** 了。）_

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-303872179)]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我非常喜歡Raven！  
> 我必須說，寫這章讓我掙扎了很久：  
> 1.我不喜歡barebacking，而這棟房子裡看似沒有該必需品。→但是1960s使用保險套的主要目的是為了節育，直到1980初期才因為安全性行為的因素被大為推廣，所以我多少能夠妥協了。  
> 2.某個避免摩擦受傷的必要物品。→當我寫到尿管的時候就找到解決方案了。  
> 3.教授的身體，這是最主要的原因之一，畢竟他才受傷兩個月，健康狀況還不能算是很穩定，這樣真的好嗎？→我把他當作特例不管了。  
> 4.雙方的心理因素。→啊？ ~~這種事情不是作者說了就算的嗎？~~  
>  5.我到底寫不寫得出來（這才是關鍵！）。→最後我依舊屈服於教授的手和Erik迷人的腰線。（有沒有這麼膚淺啊！！！）
> 
> 說真的，我一直很想看矜持的老實人Erik被溫柔又腹黑的教授吃乾抹淨的文，畢竟EC文佔了多數，身為偏好互攻的人，我當然會想看一點不一樣的東西…
> 
> 最後，我只能說這絕對是一個錯誤示範：「痛覺是人體的重要保護機制，不能隨便『關掉』。」隔天有人絕對會很後悔——或許後悔的不只一個人…


	13. Ohne dich

1963.1.1

「我們需要談談。」Charles說。

這是一句很糟糕的開場白，如同這是很糟糕的方式開始這一天。

Erik望著一臉焦慮的Charles。

不知道為什麼，要遠行的人明明是他，可是Charles才是真正焦躁不安的人。這不太尋常，因為Charles通常才是他們之中比較平靜的那個人。雖然Erik不敢說此時此刻自己平靜到哪裡去，但是他很確定現在的他絕對比Charles還要平靜。

這天早上先醒來的人是Charles，不，其實Erik一直不太清楚之前幾天先醒來的人到底是誰。雖然大部分的情境是他先睜開眼睛，沒多久之後Charles就會貼上來，接著開始上下其手——但也有可能在那之前Charles就已經醒了，只是沒有吵醒他而已。

可是今天早上Erik一睜開眼就看到枕邊人皺眉凝視著他，彷彿他已經這樣看著Erik好一會了。然後Charles沒有向他道早安，而是一臉凝重說出那句話。

難道Charles還想做最後的掙扎，試圖說服他留下來嗎？

Erik輕嘆了一口氣，他實在不想在最後一刻還聽到那些對話。

並不是說他會因此改變心意，而是因為他實在沒心情在床上和Charles進行僵持不下的爭論。過去幾天裡，他們幾乎達成一項不成文的共識：不管他們的爭執有多麼激烈，只要躺到床上之後絕對不會開口提及。可是，如果Charles真的想要繼續那些話題，Erik也無法要求他閉口不談。

他點頭，示意Charles說下去。

Charles深深吸了一口氣，說：「我沒有要阻止你離開，Erik，因為我自知沒有辦法改變你的心意。但我還是想說，我希望你不要做 _那件事_ 。」

太好了，這就是你讓一個心電感應者大方進出你的大腦造成的後果——你的計畫完全逃不過他的眼睛。

Erik定定望著Charles。他知道Charles早就看得一清二楚，只不過在這幾天當中一直沒有明講。究竟是之前Charles以為他可以說服Erik留下所以才沒有提起，還是因為Charles知道他無法說服Erik所以才沒有白費力氣多說？不管怎樣，此時的這個嘗試都是枉然的。

「我不打算停手。」Erik回道，接著抬起手用指尖點著自己的太陽穴，「如果你要阻止我的話，最好趁現在動手。」

Charles短暫闔上眼，「你知道我不願意那麼做。」他輕聲道。

「所以我才會那麼說。」

Charles哼笑一聲，伸手輕撫著Erik的臉頰。Erik握住Charles的手，任憑自己的拇指掃過那隻他捨不得鬆開的手的指節。他突然想起昨晚這隻手做過什麼事，以及現在他的皮膚上——好吧，不只在他的皮膚上，還有在他的身體裡面——還殘留著Charles的手的觸感。他緊閉雙眼，試圖驅逐那個念頭。

他們沉默了好半晌，最後Charles嘆了一口氣，緩緩說道：「還記得我說過的角度嗎？——看事情的角度？」

Erik頷首，而Charles繼續說下去：「這種角度的限制其實很難超越，我知道，因為這個角度是由各種複雜的原因形成的：我們的經驗、我們的價值觀、以及我們背負的責任。這不是說改變就能改變的。這是一種經年累月、一點一滴逐漸形成的立足點，就像是一塊基石，我們站在這塊基石上面看這個世界；但同時，這塊基石也侷限了我們的視角。我想，我們兩個就是像是這樣，被綁在兩個相異的立足點之上。」

Charles停頓了一下，再道：「那些攻擊我們的人——或說你想要『反擊』的人——也是如此，他們被自己的立足點所困。然而，那並非絕無可能改變的，我自己的觀點都曾經改變過，因此我相信讓他們改觀不是不可能的。」

雖然Charles的語氣帶有一貫的堅定，但是他的聲音很輕柔，沒有先前觸及這個話題時的火藥味。或許是因為他只是在敘述自己的心境而不是想要說服不可動搖的Erik，又或許是因為Charles也沒有辦法在兩人親密依偎時和Erik起言語衝突。

當然，Erik也沒有辦法在這種情境之下厲聲對Charles說話。「Charles，就像你說的，我們都被綁在不同的立足點之上。但，你應該知道失去立足點是多麼令人恐慌的一件事，那像是全盤否定了你之前所相信的、所堅持的一切，因此沒有人會輕易放棄自己原有的根基——除非那塊基石被打碎。」他的語調比自己想像中的還要輕緩，「那就是 _你_ 經歷過的事，你並非自願離開自己原本的立足點，而是被迫離開的。同樣的，那些人也不會自動自發拋開他們的固有觀念，總得有人推他們一把。」

「你說的沒錯，但是『推他們一把』並不是意味著將恐懼或是報復加諸在他們的身上。」Charles立刻回道：「Erik，你比誰都清楚——」

「Charles，你確定要繼續這個話題嗎？」眼看爭執即將出現，Erik馬上出言打斷Charles：「這就是你說我們需要談的？」他不自覺收緊手掌，緊緊握住Charles的手。

Charles的眼裡閃過一抹黯然，然後他略微搖頭，「不，我原本想說的是……關於我們的事。」

Erik有點意外，「我們怎麼了？」

Charles凝視著他。不知怎麼，Erik覺得自己 _又_ 被讀心了。這個感覺還真是有點微妙。按照Charles的說法，除非他擁有心電感應力，否則他應該無法察覺自己被讀心。Erik不在意Charles讀他的心，可是他一點都不歡迎其他的心電感應者跑到他的大腦裡面亂晃。這讓他開始思考，以後他是不是得採取什麼除了頭盔之外的措施來防範心電感應者。

Charles眨了眨眼，低喃道：「好吧，看來你是真的沒想過。」

「想過什麼？」為什麼他覺得他們兩人說的是不同的語言？

Charles淡淡一笑，說：「Erik，我只希望你知道，不論什麼時候，我都會歡迎你們回來，你和Raven。」

他的語氣很真摯，眼神很誠懇，但Erik知道這不是Charles原本想說的話，因為他的聲音隱隱透出一絲失望。

「Charles，不論你原本想說什麼，你不妨直說。」

Charles皺眉，貌似思索片刻，然後認真說道：「Erik，我不希望我們之間的關係就此結束。」

「我知道。」Erik回答，他又何嘗不是呢？

「不，我的意思是……」Charles遲疑了一下，接著問道：「我可以找你嗎？」他伸手點著自己的額角，表示他指的是用他的能力「找」Erik。

Erik點頭，回道：「當然。」

近兩個月完全沒有聽到Charles的聲音，Erik才知道原來自己有多麼想念對方，這甚至令他感到若有所失。雖然日後兩人見面的機會可能不多，但是能夠聽到Charles的聲音，感覺應該……挺不錯的。再者，當Erik不希望被打擾的時候，他只要戴起那個頭盔就行了。

Charles湊了上來，他的鼻子貼著Erik的臉頰深深吸了一口氣，然後輕聲長嘆，「我不想要限制什麼，但我真的不希望失去你。」

「你不會失去我。」這個回答幾乎像是反射動作一樣脫口而出。

「我指的是……算了，那不重要。」Charles喃喃說道，接下來的是Erik知道他將會非常懷念的一連串輕吻，他闔上雙眼，讓自己享受Charles的懷抱。

在那之後是宛若無盡的細碎親吻，然後逐漸演變為步調緩慢的晨間性愛。Erik覆在Charles的身上，他們的雙唇始終徘徊在對方的嘴唇和臉頰和頸部，而他們的胸膛和腹部和下腹始終緊貼。他知道Charles保留知覺的上半身對觸覺比受傷前更為敏銳，而這種形式的刺激能夠令Charles感到滿足。

認知到這件事也令Erik感到滿足。這種滿足感是他從來沒有經歷過的，彷彿他的心口有道暖流，帶給他溫暖，甚至是……幸福感。

同時，他也瞭解到，他或許僅能從Charles的身上得到這種滿足感。

Erik知道，他自己也不希望這段關係就此結束——不論這段關係到底是什麼。Charles沒有明確定義，或許他們之間的關係是友情或是愛情或是兩者皆是，或許他們的身分是朋友或是愛人或是兩者皆是——不管使用哪一個精準但狹隘的辭彙，似乎都無法描述他們之間的關係和身分定位。

Erik確信在這個世界上沒有任何一個人能夠取代Charles在他心中的地位，而他也知道在Charles心中Erik的地位也不是任何一個人能夠取代的。這，或許就已經足夠。

最後，Erik先下床去梳洗和著裝，然後走進廚房準備早餐——這不完全是因為和Charles相較之下， _他的_ 廚藝實在高明許多，而是……Charles必須耗費比一般人更多的時間盥洗。Erik知道這永遠都會是他和Charles之間某種詭異的心結，就算Charles真的不怪罪他，但是Erik永遠都會背負著罪惡感。

他還知道他會想念Charles，想念和他一起下棋、想念和他一起用餐、想念和他閒話家常、想念和他肌膚相親。可是，他有更重要的事情必須去做。

或許，等到他的遠景實現之後、等到人類終於無法迫害變種人之後，他將有機會像現在這樣，和Charles一起生活在那個變種人終能獲得自由的新世界。

聽起來那似乎是一個不錯的目標。

當Charles出現在廚房時，他的身影令Erik突然驚覺到，他從來都不知道就只是另外一個人出現在自己的視線裡，就能令他感到滿足，甚至嘴角不禁上揚。

Erik忍不住說道：「我想，或許，有時候我會來找你下棋，或是一起散步。」

「那很好啊。」Charles笑得很燦爛，似乎聽到這句話讓他很開心。「我衷心期待。」

不知道為什麼，這令Erik感到胸口一抽，而他悄悄下定決心，既然說出了口，那麼他就會做到。

入座時Erik比平常還要謹慎一點，小心調整自己坐在椅子上的姿勢。前一晚Charles說的似乎沒有錯，屏障痛覺好像不是什麼明智的行為。當然，他完全沒受傷（睡前清理時有人仔細檢查過了——或許檢查得太過仔細以致於後來還發生一些意料之外的行為），只不過是某個部位的肌肉有些痠痛罷了。

Charles皺眉，問：「你還——」

「我沒事。」Erik直接打斷那句不必要的過度關切。

「你確定今天要離開嗎？」Charles問：「畢竟你還要開好幾個小時的車。」

Erik瞪著Charles，為什麼他隱約感到自己可能 _又_ 沒看到Charles所有的棋步？

不過，Charles並沒有針對那個話題多加討論，他只是隨口說道：「你需要坐墊嗎？Hank幫我做的輪椅坐墊還有不少備用的。我跟他說過不必一次做出一打，但是他對我說這樣比較符合經濟效益。」

對此，Erik無言以對。

為了這種原因使用具有抗震與減壓功效的坐墊實在太愚蠢了——這不就等於大喇喇告訴別人昨天發生了什麼事情嗎？不，重點應該是這一點點的不適根本不算什麼，Charles根本不必擔心。

但，Charles的關心總是讓Erik感到既不耐煩又無奈又好笑……以及感動。

除了這個小插曲之外，這一天和之前與Charles共進早餐的數個早晨幾乎沒有什麼不同之處。

一直到他們用餐完畢，Erik正打算起身收拾餐桌時，Charles突然用力抓住他的手，而他臉上的神情是Erik從來沒有看過的肅穆。

「Erik，」Charles說，他的語氣是Erik從來沒有聽過的慎重，「答應我，不論以後發生什麼事，我希望我們永遠都會是朋友。」他頓了一下，那雙湛藍的眼睛裡是審慎、堅決、固執和毫不退讓。「即使我不贊同你的理念、即使我反對你的計畫、即使……即使日後我像那天一樣嘗試阻止你——我仍舊不希望失去你、失去我們的友情、失去我們共同擁有的所有事物。我知道說這些話或許強人所難，可是我不希望過去幾天我們建立的關係到此為止。」

Erik直視著Charles的雙眼，直接感受到Charles強烈的意念。

如果經過海灘事件之後，他們還能擁有現在的關係，那麼他和Charles之間的感情是否能超越相隔兩地的距離以及兩人之間的難以消弭的歧見呢？

Erik不清楚。但是他很確定自己也不希望Charles和他之間的關係到此為止。

「我會努力。」這是Erik發自內心的回答。

他反手緊緊握住Charles的手。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne dich (without you)


	14. Epilogue: My Only Equal

我承認他試圖以自己的能力阻止我離開的舉動讓我感到震驚。我從來都不知道，他希望我留在他身邊的渴望竟然強烈到令他不惜違背自己的原則。但是他並沒有盡全力，我感覺得到，他仍有遲疑，也沒有做第二次的嘗試。

我低下頭，看著失神的他。我突然理解到，他才是那個缺乏安全感的人。「你 _知道_ 我愛你。」我說，親了一下他的額頭。他的臉上是罕見的泫然欲泣，而他捧起我的臉吻上我的唇。我的眼眶很熱，胸口也很熱，他的手和他的唇在我的皮膚上留下燒灼的痛感，而不是平常的溫暖。

曾經有一個很短暫的片刻，愛上他的事實令我感到驚訝。驚訝的原因並非在於對象是他，而是我竟然還擁有愛上另外一個個體的「能力」。

一開始，我們都不知道這到底是怎麼發生的。我們都沒有注意到看著對方的眼神逐漸改變。因為他是我第一個、也是唯一的朋友；而我，似乎是唯一能夠和他對談的人。到底是從什麼時候開始，我們渴望觸碰對方？

很多話我們都不必明說，因為他知道我在想什麼；而我，知道他的。

我從來都沒有告訴他，雖然平靜從來都不是我的選擇，但是平靜確實存在。在我的回憶裡。以及，在他的身上。靜靜躺在他身邊的那一刻，就是平靜。

我沒有告訴他。我不在乎他到底知不知道。那一點都不重要。

真正重要的是，他是個無可救藥的樂天派傻子，枉費他還是個聰明絕頂的心電感應者。

我從來都不懂為什麼看過這麼多的他依然擁有這種程度的樂觀、抱持這麼多的渺茫希望。他是一個跟我一樣固執的人，怎麼敲他都醒不過來，一直堅信自己的夢想會有實現的一天，罔顧他的做法只會造成我們——全體變種人——的危險。

他對人類太有信心——或許，是他對自己太有信心。

他是個聰明人，但這可能就是聰明反被聰明誤。

可是這個聰明的傻子是我唯一的朋友，是我唯一……愛的人。

那從來都不是佔有的欲望。我們都很清楚自己永遠不會屬於對方，也不會屬於其他的人。我們是兩個對等的獨立個體。

但，我很清楚知道，保護欲。他想要留我下來的原因是想要保護我，不讓我執行他不贊同的計畫——如同我堅持離開的原因正是為了保護他。我們都很害怕失去對方。

那個盲目的傢伙看不清我的理念才是唯一可行的道路。我不認為他是錯的，只是他的理念在現今這個世界裡行不通——或許永遠都行不通。不是每個人都擁有他那種漂亮的心靈。

我得建立自己的軍隊，自己的力量，捍衛自己的理念，保護所有的同類，保護他。

我抹去他臉上的淚水，穩住自己的呼吸，壓低聲音以免哽咽聽起來太過明顯。我在他耳邊輕聲說：「你 _知道_ 你總是可以鎖定我的位置，也可以隨你高興溜進我的心靈。」

他笑了，他總會因為我說的某些話而莫名其妙發笑。

「只要你不戴著那個蠢頭盔。」他說。

我忍不住伸手去摸他的微笑，讓手指記住笑容在他臉上的觸感。

起居室敞開的木門傳來輕扣。

我們同時轉過頭，發現一臉尷尬的Beast和Mystique站在那裡。

「該走了嗎？」我若無其事問Mystique。

她有些發窘地點頭。

「後會有期，Charles。」我說。

「希望下次能再見到你，Erik。」他回答。

我看了他最後一眼。我知道我們還會見面，因為我們都希望能再見到對方。

等在走廊上的Banshee和Havoc加入Beast，一路送Mystique和我來到大門口。我向他們點頭道別，而Mystique則分別擁抱那三位男孩，接著跟在我的身邊走到車旁。她已經先讓汽車的引擎熱了好一會，真是個好孩子。我坐上駕駛座（不知道是哪個混蛋擅作主張放了生產過剩的坐墊），開車駛離這個即將成為招收變種人小孩的寄宿學校。

「如何？」Mystique問。

「很順利。」我回答：「就我所知，現在的Charles沒有辦法阻止我們。也許我們該在他招募到更多人手之前趁早行動。」

 

  
[[on DeviantArt](http://arashicat.deviantart.com/art/X-Men-FC-illustration-of-novel-die-Unstimmigkeit-304897155)]

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我永遠都不會忘記X-Men動畫#5.14 'The Graduation Day'，Jean指著老萬質問"How much do you love Charles Xavier?"的那幕。當時老萬勃然大怒吼道："How dare you ask me such a question! He was my only equal. I owe him my life."——是的，那句台詞被我厚顏無恥偷來當作尾聲的標題。十年前（驚！）開始的X-Men電影系列更加確立了他們之間絕對不單純的關係。而今年的XMFC，不用說了，對我而言這根本就是腦內大爆發啊！！！  
> And Jean, admit it, you are a C/E shipper!
> 
> 在收集資料時，我稍微翻了一下"Man's Search for Meaning"這本小書。而在'Meaning of Love'的小節中，我讀到了一段敘述：  
> 
>
>> No one can become fully aware of the very essence of another human being unless he loves him. By his love he is enabled to see the essential traits and features in the beloved person; and even more, he sees that which is potential in him, which is not yet actualized but yet ought to be actualized. Furthermore, by his love, the loving person enables the beloved person to actualize these potentialities. By making him aware of what he can be and of what he should become, he makes these potentialities come true.  
> （唯有一個人愛另一個人的時候，才能全然瞭解對方的本質。憑著他的愛，他得以看見所愛之人的根本特質和特色；更甚者，他看見對方尚未發揮但應該要實現的潛力；除此之外，憑著他的愛，他使被愛之人能夠實現這些潛力。藉由讓對方察覺到他能夠成為、以及他應該成為的模樣，他讓這些潛力成真。）  
> 
> 
>   
> 看到這段話的當下我非常感動，因為在我的眼裡，FC的Charles和Erik的關係就是這樣。只可惜，他們帶出了對方的潛力，卻因此成為不同路的人。 根據我原本的設定，這是一個關於原諒、信心重建、理念、友情與愛情的故事。所以定位在一個創傷後復原的溫馨日常生活故事。然而，我自己在寫好幾章的時候也是邊寫邊哭 ~~我絕對不會承認某章寫到一半的時候還蹲在浴室裡面哭~~ ——這跟我原本的計畫一點都不一樣啊！他們都是有偉大夢想的人，我希望自己不會把這兩個迷人的角色寫得太過心胸狹窄或不食人間煙火。他們注定會走上分歧的道路，但我希望這個故事裡他們對於彼此之間的感情是毋庸置疑的確定，而且在感情方面不會傷害彼此，只不過是信念分開這兩個人罷了。
> 
> 關於那段加害人的敘述，其實我個人的立場並不是像文中提到的——有時候很難切割加害人與被害人的角色。有部電影很棒，The Reader（為愛朗讀），讓我哭得一塌糊塗。另外，在現實生活中，施暴確實有惡性循環的現象——看那層出不窮的家暴案例和令人髮指的侵害案件——只不過我在這個故事裡採用了一種非常光明和正向的處理方式。我承認這完全是我理想化的投射，但是他們已經夠悲苦了，我希望至少這個故事能夠免除暴力。
> 
> 關於能力設定，老萬戴頭盔防心電感應者是電影X-1才出現的設定，而他本來就有某種不明抵抗心電感應者的能力，我看過的解釋大部份在於他不可動搖的意志力。但因為我個人受到動畫的影響（他用能力破壞Jean的精神力場並且在教授病危時以能力加強教授的腦波），傾向認為他操縱磁場的能力或多或少可以干擾本質為電磁波的腦波。不過，故事裡其餘大部份的設定還是照著電影版，畢竟這依舊是電影同人文，所以我也不管老萬的本名其實叫作Max以及他的母語到底是德文或波蘭文或意第緒語了。
> 
> 總之，我終於寫完了！喔耶！還有我的腦補也把我自己治癒了…如果以後電影真的出了續集，我要用什麼樣的心情面對啊？Orz


End file.
